


Descendants 3 - Good to Be Weird, Wild & Bad**

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Big Bad is Behind It, Audrey is a Villain, Auradon Prep (Disney), Beast Ben (Disney: Descendants), But Only Because She's Hurt, Cameos, Disney Parody, Drama, Engagement, Eventual Romance, Everyone is Far too Done at One Point, F/F, F/M, Facilier is Good Dad, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hades Wants to Be, Hades You're Awesome, Humor, I Still Lowkey Want to Fight Beast, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Let Him!, M/M, Mal What Are You Doing?, Marriage Proposal, Movie: Descendants 3, Nicer Chad Charming, Parody, Romance, Sassy Carlos de Vil, Song Lyrics, Songfic, The New VKs are too Precious for this World, Uma Stop Being a Goddess, United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, actually don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It's now time to bring some more VKs over to Auradon to start anew. However, plans are halted when another evil arises and chaos ensues. Weird chaos, folks. There's romance, magic, and of course the VKs.





	1. Prologue - Evil Words & a Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the girl in the second movie's parody who was nameless and a bitch to the VKs and crew? Yeah, she got a name now as she returns here.
> 
> However, her name is not known until part 2 (chapter 3).

Auradon was changing. For the best, some believe since the Core Four had arrived. Months ago, people wanted them gone, fearing that they would do evil like they were raised to do. However, they showed them the opposite, saving them from the infamous mistress of evil, Maleficent. Some after that, they saved Auradon again from Uma.

Everyone looked to them as heroes, as Auradonians even!

It angered her more than ever since she knows, she sees that they're no good!

Auradon was perfect before they came!

What's worse is that they want to bring more of them over from the Isle! She was disgusted, infuriated!

"Why can't anyone see that those VKs bring nothing but trouble?!", the girl growled, storming from her room. She needed some fresh air. Maybe a walk in the garden could do her some good.

Well, she thought it would. She instantly gotten angry again when she spotted Evie and Mal not too far with Jane, the latter holding the brunette's hand. She absolutely hated seeing how happy they were. How they were smiling as if nothing was wrong!

"Urgh!"

"Are you okay?"

She glanced to her right, seeing it was Audrey. Vaguely, she had remembered that Audrey had weeks of spa days and came back with a new hairdo. Blonde with cotton candy pink and flower blue colored streaks. Not that it was a bad look on her, in fact, it looked glorious! However, the idea of dyed hair reminded her of the VKs.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Are you trying to imitate them?", she growled.

Audrey just stared back at her with wide eyes, baffled. "Excuse me?"

"Are you trying to copy the VKs? Those... maniacs?" She could feel her heart racing, taking to breathing exercises to calm down. "Sorry. Just... Audrey..."

She grabbed the princess' hands, leading her to a nearby bench. Audrey had sat down with her, complying for the time being since she was concerned for her. Yet, she easily spotted the anger the other had and was a little frightened.

"Sorry. I just can't stand the idea of them being here.", the girl admitted. "The VKs."

Audrey nodded, reminding herself that this was the same girl who came to the VKs time back to yell about her disgust.

"Well... I figured."

"You hang with them. How come you do that?"

Audrey shrugged. "Well, when you take the chance to know them, you could like them. And they did save Auradon... twice."

"All because it was their fault! The moment they came here, it's been nothing but trouble!"

The princess pulled back her hands and stood up. Despite what others may believe, Audrey is a good listener. She's willing listen to others' problems. Although, this time was a special case. Hearing this girl badmouth her friends and reminding her harshly about how she use to be didn't sit well with her.

"Um... I think I should go..." She took a step, only to be grabbed around the wrist.

"Wait!", the girl called.

Audrey glanced down at her, seeing a frown on her perfect pink lips. "I... I just need to rant."

"... sometimes we all could use a good rant.", Audrey agreed, still uncomfortable, but sat back down. "Listen, maybe you could use a spa day."

"They did you dirty, you know. Real bad."

In an instant, Audrey's heart stopped beating. She stared back at the girl, not sure how to response to that.

"You were King Ben's girlfriend, right? His one and only? Until you lost him to a VK."

"But I am happy for them." Truthfully, Audrey was. Ben... he was... he is her first love and sometimes not everyone end up with their first love. But after seeing how happy Carlos made the young king, she couldn't bring herself to be angry. Heartbroken, yes. But angry? Holding grudges now? No. "Carlos and Ben were meant for each other."

The girl shook her head. "I don't think so. You and Ben have history, right? You should still be the one at his side. Not a VK."

"I---"

"If it wasn't for Mal spelling Ben, you would still be his girlfriend. His future queen."

Audrey stood up again. "I'm just... going to go."

This time, the girl let Audrey leave.

* * *

"You know this is pretty good. Can I have another?"

"Sure thing!"

She didn't anticipate on this. But she can't say she wasn't satisfied. Never would she had thought she would be able to get off the Isle. Yet here she was! Sipping on coconut milk and basking in the sunlight. What would make it better if her first mates were here. She misses them.

"So you're from the Isle, huh?, the woman in front of her asked. For the time, Uma had been here, she couldn't help but admire the tattoos decorating the other's arms, kind of wanting some herself. One of the tattoos looked like manta ray.

"Yup. Born and raised there."

"Hm. I heard that place is to lock away the evil, but from what you told me, it's kind of messed up how they didn't think to bring kids out the Isle. I remember when the Isle was forged. I was for the idea of letting the villains stay there, but I also believed those who are reformed should be give a chance. So when I heard about King Ben's plan, I agreed. I'm glad he's thinking selflessly."

Uma nodded. "Yeah. Sure, I almost pushed him off a plank, but the guy has a good heart. Knowing he thought about the kids stuck on the Isle is good."

"Yeah."

The woman passed her another coconut milk. "You know, if you ever need anything, you and anyone else that manages to leave the Isle, you can always come back here.", she offered.

Uma shot the woman a smile. "Thanks. Say, I didn't get your name."

"Chief Moana. Or just Moana."

"I'll remember that." Uma quickly finished the last of her beverage. "I better get going. I still have a plan to execute!"

"Good luck with that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all wondered where Uma gone it she wasn't hanging around the Isle and Auradon. When she mentions coconuts in the movie I went "Ooh! Moana! Imma add Moana!"
> 
> I love Moana and I'm jealous I can't parkour like her.


	2. Part 1 - The Chosen Kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else thought of 'Poison' when the song started? That little beat? I did.
> 
> Once more, I suffer writing musical numbers but it's worth it.

"You know, I hated how it was delayed."

"Yeah. But we had to make room. Glad we did though, so we can bring a few more kids over."

You see, after the whole ordeal with Uma, a notion had been passed. A program was to be started to bring the unfortunate kids of the Isle over to Auradon for them to better life. Just like before, it will start with four kids, and as time go on, the number will grow.

The program had be stalled for a while to prepare for the kids and now that everything is almost ready, the Core Four had took the bridge over to the Isle to push this program forward.

Evie was bouncing as she came out the limo, squealing in excitement. "I cannot wait to tell them they can come! I want these kids to be happy!"

Beside her, Carlos nodded. "I know, right? They deserve it."

They walked through the barrier, eyeing the Isle and its inhabitants. They remembered how dingy ad depressing this place use to look. Now, so much has changed about it. Ever since the program begun, the Isle had gotten more care. It was now cleaned but and vibrantly colored. There was even now posters and signs dedicated to the Core Four. They realized they became an inspiration for the Isle and didn't want to disappoint.

No, these kids are the next generation to shape what was in store for the future. It was time to light a way on that path.

** _From the North to the South_ **

** _From the East to the West_ **

** _Lost boys, lost girls_ **

** _You all know you're the best_ **

** _Hit the streets_ **

** _It's your day_ **

** _Turn it up_ **

** _Now's your chance_ **

** _It's time to get up on your feet and dance!_ **

Mal had took off down one street. She waved and greeted everyone she passed. She shot them bright smiles and gave hugs.

** _Anybody wanna be like us_ **

** _Everybody wanna be like us_ **

** _Hey!_ **

Somewhere else, Carlos was joking and playing with some others, waking up anybody who heard. He was in a building named after him, a place made for shelter for those who were unfortunate to not have a place to sleep. Each of them was showing their applications to him and he couldn't be anymore giddy to see each of their hopeful smiles.

** _All the boys from Auradon_ **

** _And the girls_ **

** _Because they know what's up_ **

The applications were for choosing for who should go to Auradon and to keep track as to who they were bringing over. Honestly, the choosing of the kids who should get to come over first was kinda stupid to Evie since she wanted them all to come at the same time. She had a soft spot for kids.

Carlos had jumped over a bed, running over to the door and opening it wide. He turned back to the others, smirking.

"I know you're all excited, huh?"

"We really get to go to Auradon?", one little girl had asked Carlos.

He bent down to her level, giving her an assuring gaze. "Yes you do. One day, you'll all be living your dreams, making them come true."

** _Your life could change today_ **

** _Your life could change today_ **

Evie had approached Dizzy, seeing her sweep away colored hair from the entrance of Curl Up & Dye. Immediately, she scooped up the younger girl, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Dizzy!"

"Evie!"

Dizzy squeezed Evie around the waist, feeling warm all over from the embrace her pseudo big sis gave her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't immediately bring you over, sweetheart. But trust me, your day is finally coming.", Evie promised, leading Dizzy away.

"Really?"

"I vow to it."

** _These streets named after us_ **

** _Because we paved the way_ **

Two streets over, Jay was clowning around with a few others. The street's sign had 'Jay's Way' embedded on it and nearby on a roof was a giant snake that resembled his father's form when he faced off Aladdin years ago.

However, it didn't bother Jay because he embraced that. He, Carlos, Evie and Mal had decided that even though their parents were villains, they made them who they were today. They can show the other VKs that it didn't matter who your parent is, you can still make a difference. You can still live your own life how you want.

** _Everyone come _ **

** _And take your shot_ **

** _Now's the time_ **

** _Show 'em what you got_ **

"Okay, what part of the Isle you haven't vandalized?"

Mal chuckled, hearing Evie tease her. She dropped the spray can in a nearby trash bin since it was now empty. She stepped back, admiring her work of bold letters VK DAY on the door. 

"I'm celebrating. It's VK Day, E. Hi, Dizzy."

"Hi, Mal!"

VK Day was a day forged for not to celebrate the Core Four, but to celebrate every single VK. It was a day that for once made them feel super special and worthy.

** _Because everyone's gonna get their chance_ **

** _They said that being from the Isle was bad_ **

** _Well it's good to be bad_ **

** _And we're proof of that_ **

** _Used to be lost_ **

** _Now we're on the map_ **

** _Used to steal stacks_ **

** _Now we're giving back_ **

** _Remember that_ **

** _It's good to be bad_ **

** _If you got pride_ **

** _Raise your Vs up high_ **

** _Wave them wide side to side_ **

** _Feel the vibe_ **

** _It's good to be bad_ **

"Happy VK day, everyone!", Evie cheered, waving to a group of girls who smiled back at her. They followed her and Dizzy out an alley. They had admired the confidence she was radiating. She was an epitome they strive to be. A girl who was both beautiful and smart. She gave them hope.

It was no wonder Dizzy looked to her like a big sister. Evie was selfless and cared for them all. Whenever she came to visit, she told girls and boys alike about the wonders of Auradon and how she wanted to bring them over and share.

** _I wanna see you all rep_ **

** _Your block_ **

** _I wanna see you all rep_ **

** _Your block, hey!_ **

** _Show your pride_ **

** _Let me hear ya shout_ **

** _We're from the Isle of the Lost!_ **

** _Yeah!_ **

** _We're here to celebrate_ **

** _We're here to elevate_ **

** _If you're down_ **

** _Then make your move_ **

** _But you best not hesitate_ **

** _Come on!_ **

Mal had recognized the red curls from anywhere. It had been a while since she last seen her.

"Hey, Celia."

Wondrous brown eyes met her green ones, a mischievous grin following her.

"Hi, Mal. Long time, no see.", the younger teased.

"I know, right. Happy VK Day."

"Back at you."

Celia, the daughter of Dr. Facilier, was a girl that Mal always admired for how she was. Much like her father, she was a smooth talker, great with tricks, and spunky. She had edge and sass. 

"You wanted a fortunate told?", Celia asked, holding out some tarot cards for Mal to take one.

"Sure, why not?"

Mal took a card, seeing a road and the word 'journey' on it. She revealed it to Celia.

"Hm. Seems like you have quite the journey ahead of you."

"Do I now?"

"Yep."

** _Today's the day_ **

** _That you won't forget_ **

** _The best to come_ **

** _Ain't happened yet_ **

** _Take a bow_ **

** _I_ ** ** _t won't be your last_ **

** _You're from the Isle_ **

** _If anybody asks_ **

The Core Four had regrouped near the entrance of the Isle, others following them there.

Everyone was jumping, cheering and overjoyed. Today was the day that will begin a new era for them. The acknowledgement of it brought them so much warm energy that practically they were dancing in their shoes.

** _Well it's good to be bad_ **

** _And we're proof of that_ **

** _Used to be lost_ **

** _Now we're on the map_ **

** _Used to steal stacks_ **

** _Now we're giving back_ **

** _Remember that_ **

** _It's good to be bad_ **

** _If you got pride_ **

** _Raise your Vs up high_ **

** _Wave them wide side to side_ **

** _Feel the vibe_ **

** _It's good to be bad_ **

"I can't believe this is really going to happen.", Evie once more admitted, hugging Carlos who nodded. "Your boyfriend really did come through."

Carlos blushed at the mention of the young king. Since that night Carlos told Ben how he loved him, the two have been going strong. If they weren't Auradon's power couple then, they sure was now.

"Ben doesn't like breaking promises, Evie."

"This I have came to realize."

** _They can try to deny our style_ **

** _But we were born this way_ **

** _Because you can take the VK out of the Isle_ **

** _But you can't take the Isle out the VK_ **

** _If you wanna make it hype_ **

** _Not a moment to waste_ **

** _Make it loud, make it live_ **

** _Make it jump to the bass_ **

** _Make it what you want_ **

** _But you'd better make your case_ **

** _Because the Isle makes us_ **

** _And we're repping this place_ **

"I really wish that we gotten a big boat to carry every single kid here to Auradon.", Jay sighed, sitting on the railing of the balcony, eyeing down at the many girls and boys who waved to him. His big brother instincts had been kicking in. "By the way, Evie, what's going to happen to the Isle after all the kids are transferred?"

Evie shrugged, leaning on the railing. "Not too sure yet. We were thinking about refurnishing it. We'll get to that when we cross it. Also, please don't sit there. You're going to fall."

"Evie, don't you know that I don't fall?"

"Yeah, E. Jay doesn't fall.", Carlos chuckled, also sitting on the ledge. "He is so graceful."

"Uh huh. Sure. I saw him last week trip over air. While with Chad."

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't trip. The air attacked me."

"I believe it."

Feeling prankish, Jay just eyed Evie before climbing over the railing and jumping down. She shrieked, leaning over to see if Jay was okay, only to see he had been caught and was laughing with a few others.

"Damn it, Jay! You jerk!"

"I love you, too, E!"

"Catch me, too!"

"Carlos, don't you---!"

Before she could finish her warning, the freckled male had already jumped off, landing in the arms of others and then placed on his feet. He glanced up at Evie, waving to her.

"Sorry!"

"I'm going to strangle you!"

"Nope! You wouldn't!"

Mal was no help with all the cackling she was doing.

** _So, when I say, "V"_ **

** _You say "K"_ **

** _V!_ **

** _K!_ **

** _V!_ **

** _K!_ **

** _When I say, "All"_ **

** _You say, "Day"_ **

** _All!_ **

** _Day!_ **

** _All! Day!_ **

** _When I say, "V"_ **

** _You say "K"_ **

** _V!_ **

** _K!_ **

** _V!_ **

** _K!_ **

** _When I say, "All"_ **

** _You say, "Day"_ **

** _All day!_ **

Jay and Carlos had taken to hugging some of the kids that came to them, said youngers jumping up and down as they questioned them about numerous things. Neither of them was bothered, just excited as they were.

So much happy static was in the air, that it enforced a dance.

Up top, Evie and Mal cheered them on with claps and shouts.

_ **Come on!** _

_ **Hey, it's good to be bad** _

_ **It's good to be bad** _

_ **And we're proof of that** _

_ **Used to be lost** _

_ **Now we're on the map** _

_ **Used to steal stacks** _

_ **Now we're giving back** _

_ **Remember that** _

_ **It's good to be bad** _

_ **If you got pride** _

_ **Raise your Vs up high** _

_ **Wave them wide side to side** _

_ **Feel the vibe** _

_ **It's good to be bad** _

They were all waving them applications in the air, showing the Four the completion and determination. One guy had decided that it should be a little less hectic and started gathering the papers.

Evie had thanked him, she and her friends picking three at random, and filed them away in her bag to give to Ben later to look over. She already prepared herself for an all-nighter she might have to pull with the king for the decisions they have to make. 

"Who wants to go?!", Mal had asked from the balcony, pointing at those who raised their arms or called their own names to be recognized. "I'm sure all of you want to go."

"I can't believe this day have finally arrived!", Evie told them all. "I honestly wish I can take you all. Seeing all you so happy about this day makes me so happy and sad at the same time that only four of you can come. However, some day, very soon, maybe we can take you all."

She glanced at Mal, who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're going to be back here so many times.You're going to be sick of us."

They laughed at the joke, okay with coming back to the Isle numerous times. It was for the kids and everyone else who needed the opportunity like they were given.

"Can I get a drum roll, please?"

They all stomped their feet to mimic that of a drum, each step with anticipation.

"Alright! First, I would like to begin with the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine, my sweet, sweet friend." Evie pointed to where Dizzy was standing in the crowd, both extremely close to crying tears of joy. "My Dizzy!"

Dizzy screamed in delight at the call of her name. She finally got to live her dream!

Ben had made sure Dizzy was still one of the first to go to Auradon, knowing how much she meant to Evie.

"Evie! I'm so happy!" Dizzy had hugged Evie once more when she had made it up to the balcony to her.

"I know! I'm so happy, too!"

"Next, son of Smee.", Carlos started, where he was standing near said man and his two twins. Smee, first mate to pirate Captain Hook, had twin boys. Both were nearly identically to his own image and very timid of the world. On top of that, they were also very adorable in their stripes, red beanies and glasses.

"Come on, Squeaky!"

Squeaky was happy he had been picked, but he was also sadden that he was being separated from his twin.

"Of, course, we're not going to split twins apart. So, Squirmy, you're joining, too!", Jay announced.

Smee had encouraged his twins over to the older boys, overjoyed to see that they got to a chance. He wanted nothing more but to see them prosper.

When they were close, Jay hugged them both. He couldn't help it. The big brother instincts were still on high.

"And last, but certainly not least, give it on up for Dr. Facilier's daughter, Celia!"

Celia had strutted up to the crowd after doing a twirl of joy, meeting up with Mal and Evie who hugged her. She hugged Dizzy, too, happy that her best friend had been chosen.

"D, we're going to have so much fun."

"We are!"

"After classes. Think Celia here might need Fairy Godmother's goodness class.", Mal stated.

Celia shrugged. "Hey, I was born this way. I'm bad. Goodness class or not, I'm embracing this."

"We'll be back for you guys and girls next week.", Carlos stated as he and Jay came up with the twins. Said blond boys were hanging off Jay's waist, but being as strong as he is, he had no problem with it. "We still have to get a few things prepared for your arrival."

"So pack your stuff. Your own stuff.", Jay advised, getting giggles out the young ones.

"Where are we going?", Evie and Mal asked, arms hugging the other two girls.

"Auradon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also love the callbacks to 'Rotten to the Core'. Jay sliding down the roof? Carlos waking up people? Way to make me feel nostalgic.
> 
> I knew from the get-go I was going to love Celia. And what do you know?! I do!
> 
> And the nerve of them making want to protect the Smee Twins! Ah, they're so adorable! All the four new VKs are. I want to adopt them.


	3. Part 2 - A Proposal, A Pick-up & ATTACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter is when you get the girl's name, folks.
> 
> I'll be honest, I kinda headcanon that Leah mostly raised Audrey because she didn't get the chance to raise Aurora.

Friday had finished, Saturday had finished, Sunday came and went. And now, Monday was here. Finally here!

It seemed as if the days prolonged themselves, but at the same time, went by so fast. The Core Four and the others had been getting ready for the arrival of the new VKs. Ben himself have been busy. Signing documents, prepping rooms, meetings. Also, he was hyping himself up for what he planned to do today. Only a few people knew because two of them were his best friends, while the others were told or had picked up on it.

"Ben, come on and move your royal butt!"

Ben had just finished buttoning his suit jacket when he saw Chad, Doug and Lonnie come into his room. Lonnie had been the one to speak up. "You can't keep everyone waiting. King or not.", she laughed.

"Shush. I know."

"I can't believe you're really doing this.", Doug said, clapping Ben on the shoulder. He was decked out in his band gear.

"I am. He makes me happy.", Ben said, leaving the room with the three.

"I hope one day I can do the same with Jay.", Chad sighed, swooning at the thought. "Never thought I'd actually fall for him, but here we are."

"I remember when I first saw Evie. Beautiful. She puts Snow White to shame. And not just by her looks. Her personality is amazing.", Doug smiled, speeding up his steps to find Evie.

Lonnie gave each of the males a firm pat on the shoulder. "You boys are whipped. It's adorable!"

They blushed. "Fight me, Lonnie. Fight me."

"Chad, you already know that I can body slam you, Ben and Doug here without so much breaking a sweat. You don't want these hands."

* * *

Ever since the Cotillion, she had been alert. Mal didn't forget that Uma escaped and knew that one day she would be coming back claim vengeance on Auradon. So for days on end, she often found herself peering out into the sea with a pair of binoculars. Just like today.

"I know you're out there."

"Mal!"

"Ah! By all the dwarfs, what the hell?!" She turned around to see Ben standing there, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Dude, can you not?"

Ben had been passing through the hallway when he spotted Mal. He told Doug, Lonnie and Chad to move along.

"Mal, come on now."

She shrugged, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Just keeping an eye out. Not a tentacle in sight though."

"You know Jane is going to start to worry. Hope you don't do this on her birthday."

"I won't!"

They had peered out into the blue sea, seeing it was clear as ever.

"You know, if Uma was up to something, we'd known by now.", Ben noted.

"She is up to something though! I know she is. I know how villains think. I don't trust Uma as far as I can throw her.", Mal protested, spying through the binoculars again. "She is gonna wait till our defenses are down, and then, that's when she's gonna strike."

"Maybe so." Ben actually wanted to protest. As he had seen in the Core Four, he knew behind Uma's anger, she had a good heart. The reason for her past actions was she wanted better for the inhabitants of the Isle. He still agreed with her. This program was starting because she reminded him of what should be done to help those kids. She motivated him more to continue a dream he had only begun to pursue. Though, he had a feeling if he told Mal that, she yell and right now he wanted to stay in a good mood.

"I really wish I had time to do a dragon flyover because I can go so much higher."

"Well, you can't be everywhere at once.", he stated, taking the binoculars and placing them far from her. The pout she was giving him didn't weaken him. Only Carlos' pout could do that. "Now, we got to get moving. I'm sure Jane is anxious to see you and I have an announcement to make today before you go pick up the kids. Besides, I got your back."

He pointed up to where some of the guards were stationed, peering out for any unsettled signs. He figured some days ago that this could ease Mal's stress.

"You should get more guards."

"Mal, come on. I have enough guards, now breathe."

She inhaled and exhaled. She repeated this three more times before following Ben.

The duo had eventually found Carlos standing by the door to the outside with two guards behind him. Mal had walked past him, heading to the outside.

"You ready?", Ben asked Carlos, grabbing his hands and kissing his knuckles.

Carlos nodded, giving him a confident smile. "Yeah. Now, you told me you have a surprise for me today and I wish you tell me what it is."

"I will. Just be patient, love."

They shared a kiss before coming out.

* * *

"I have better things to do than to be here."

Audrey wasn't sure why the girl was standing next to her, but she didn't question it. Ever since she brought up the past about Audrey and Ben breaking up and how now he was in love with someone else, she's been uneasy and sad. She didn't speak to anyone about it, not sure if they would care to listen.

However, had she looked behind her, she would have seen the concern on Lonnie's face.

"Veronica, this is a celebration! Aren't you happy?", one girl had asked.

Veronica scoffed, rolling her hazel eyes. "You want the honest truth or a little white lie?"

Lonnie, having enough of the bad vibes from this girl, had placed herself to Audrey's side. She didn't like the idea of her poisoning Audrey's aura like that.

The band had started playing music, lead by Doug's dancing, as signs were held up, flags were waved and people cheered and clapped. 

Standing in front of the small blue and gold stage, Evie, Jay and Mal watched as Ben and Carlos came out, guards leading them, waving and greeting their fans as they made their way to the stage.

FG had stopped Carlos right in the middle of the stage before he could join in his friends, Ben grabbing his hand. Everyone could see adoration beam off their king, something telling them that he had something very important to say. They all only knew he would probably give a short speech before the VKs went to pick the new arrivals.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi, one, two, one, two.", FG started into the mic. "Can everybody hear me?"

They all answered back, Jane yelling out a giddy "Yes!"

"Your mom is never going to stop with the bibbidi, huh?", Mal joked.

Jane shook her head. "No. It's kinda her thing."

The head mistress passed the mic to Ben who thanked her. Everyone quieted down, ready to hear what he had to say.

"What's up, Auradon?"

In response, they cheered again.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for coming here to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon."

"Not like we have a choice."

On Audrey's left was the former Queen Leah, Aurora's mother and Audrey's grandmother. She had displeasure written all over her face and Audrey wasn't surprised about it. Ever since her breakup with the king, her grandmother had voiced her disappointment whenever she could. She had a right to be upset, her granddaughter's heart was broken. However, it agitated the princess who got over the whole ordeal, her grandmother found some way to make her re-live that horror all over again.

"It worked out pretty well for the first four.", Ben continued, eyeing back at Carlos who shot him a cheeky smile. The king had swooned a little at how the slight red on the other's cheeks brought out the freckles he loved.

"Especially for you.", Chad joked from where he was next to Jay. Lonnie had giggled, but Audrey, still upset, sighed.

Veronica had rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms. "Really funny.", she sassed dryly.

They watched as Ben faced Carlos, grabbing his hand as he spoke more into the mic. "Carlos, this is the exact spot we first met not too long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Ben."

"I already know where this is going and I feel like crying.", Evie awed. "I worked hard on this liner!"

"Regardless, you'll still be pretty. Even with black and blue going down your cheeks.", Doug stated as one of his band mates passed him a guitar. Evie had noticed, staring at him in bafflement.

"Doug?"

"It's for Ben's surprise."

"Did I mention I'm in love with you, Carlos?", Ben had asked, stepping back a little while the crowd awed at the sweetness. Carlos was indeed embarrassed, in a good way to see that his boyfriend was being cheesy again. He recognized those words, covering his face as Ben started to sing.

** _I met this boy_ **

** _That rocked my world_ **

** _Like it's never been rocked_ **

** _And now I'm living just for him_ **

** _And I won't ever stop_ **

Carlos felt Ben guide his hands away from his face, meeting his eyes and seeing just how meaningful he was being right now.

Their friends had stepped closer to the stage while vocalizing for Ben's song, Jay wearing Doug's band hat after stealing it seeing that the other couldn't take it back since he was playing the guitar. Him and Mal took turns trying it on.

** _I never thought that_ **

** _It could happen to a guy like me_ **

** _But now look at what you've done_ **

** _You got me down on my knee_ **

Everyone gasped, sans a few who knew of the surprise as Ben did get down on one knee, revealing a small velvet box.

"Ben, are you...?", Carlos began to question as Veronica looked a little more angered at what was happening. Audrey just felt more crestfallen as she could feel dissatisfaction radiate off her grandmother.

Ben passed the mic to Mal, still on one knee and eyes staring up at Carlos. "Carlos, it's you and me. You and me forever." He opened the box, revealing a gold ring with a ruby encrusted in the middle of it. Jay swore he almost had to run to catch Carlos because it looked like his bestie was going to faint any minute. "Will you be my Queen? Or King? Whichever you decide. Will you marry me?"

"Ben... Ben..."

"No!", Veronica shouted, taking off in a huff.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Everyone else let out cheers as Ben slipped the ring onto Carlos' finger. Bubbles and balloons floated into the air as the signs and flags danced above the crowd's head.

"Whoo!", Jay had cheered as he chest pumped with the former king Adam. Realizing what he done, he quickly apologized, but Adam assured him it was okay.

"Our son is getting married!", he couldn't help but shout, grabbing onto his wife who nodding, tears going down her cheeks.

"I know! It's wonderful!"

"My bestie is getting hitched! I cannot believe this!", Jay squealed, jumping onto Chad who hugged him around the waist. "Carlos, I better be your best man!"

The freckled male didn't answer back though, lip-locked with his now fiancé.

Evie and Doug watched the two, happy for the both of them. "Makes our movie nights seem tame.", Doug joked, hugging Evie around the waist.

A sudden urge came to her and she found herself almost spilling. "I love... our movie nights.", she giggled, covering up her mistake. Doug, suspecting or not, just smiled back at her.

For a while now, she wanted to say the L-word to him. Doug had always been at her side since day one. He was more than any prince than she could ever want. He was the perfect guy for her and she knows it.

From the sidelines, Leah watched in distaste as everyone danced around in celebration. "A lifetime of plans, gone.", she growled. She turned to Audrey, giving her a dark stare. "Our family status, gone. Audrey, you were supposed to be his queen, and you let him slip through your fingers."

It wasn't as if she meant to. How could she have held onto him against a love spell? And even after, he still fell for someone else. Audrey, she was bitter about it. Honestly, she blamed herself for what happened. She believed she wasn't good enough for Ben. That she wasn't perfect enough. Yet, she had managed to get over it over time, but now her grandmother was throwing it right back in her face.

"Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep."

"Don't you think I feel bad enough already, Grammy?", she asked, wondering if her grandmother had even an ounce of care for her feelings.

"Carlos and Ben look so good together. They're the best! I can't for them to rule Auradon together!", some girl squealed close to Audrey.

Snapping, Audrey spun around and glared at her and her friends. "You'd really prefer a VK on the throne rather than me?"

Before the girl can reply, Audrey turned back from her and stormed off. Lonnie quickly followed after her.

"Audrey! Audrey!"

She managed to catch up with the princess, grabbing onto her wrist and stopping her in her tracks. "Audrey, are you okay?"

"No... no, I'm not."

Lonnie could hear the tears forming. She pulled Audrey close, hugging her. "It's okay, Audrey."

"No, it's not. I... I think I'm about to faint."

"Come on, I'll take you to your room."

Lonnie held Audrey into the building, not realizing that someone else was watching them.

* * *

"You are going to rock that crown!", Evie had squee to Carlos after he got off the stage with Ben who was now being praised by Chad and Doug.

"Oh, I'm so nervous about this. But so happy. Did you all know he was going to propose to me?"

"Maybe.", Jay chuckled, dodging a swing. "Trust me, there were days I wanted to tell you that Ben wanted to put a ring on it."

"But I'm impressed he kept his mouth shut."

"Mal, I'm not that bad."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Anyways, 'Los, I have done about 1,000 sketches for your wedding outfit already and Belle already planned the engagement party for next week.", Evie revealed.

"I'm working on decorations. I might also plan your wedding if you want.", Jane offered, grabbing Carlos' hands and jumping. "I already have the perfect set of lights to use for the reception!"

"Now I know you all were already planning my future, I'm glad I said yes."

Once Jane let him go, Carlos went over to Belle and Adam, getting hugs from both of them.

"Oh, hi, sweetie.", the former queen greeted. "You look so radiant right now."

"I might have something to do with that.", Ben claimed, coming up to Carlos' side and kissing his cheek before earning a playful smack on his stomach.

"I might not be getting a daughter, but another son is just as good." Belle hugged Carlos again, crying. "Oh, I'm just so happy! I adore him so much!"

"The feeling is mutual, Belle.", Carlos chuckled, blushing a little.

"I'm so happy for you both.", FG congratulated.

Ben had leaned closer to her, whispering, "I think he liked it."

"Bibbidi-bobbidi, you betcha."

"All bow to Your Royal Majesty.", Jay teased as he mimicked a bow, Mal and Evie doing the same.

"Oh, yes, his Royal Freckle...ness.", Mal tried.

"Great job, you annoying peasants.", Carlos laughed, mockingly waving them off.

"Yes, Royal Crankiness."

"Shush it."

Just then, Carlos was grabbed and turning his attention to Veronica who returned. He had remembered her, immediately frowning at the words she spat at him and his friends time before.

"Congrats, Carlos.", she said with a smile he was positive was fake. "You won him fair and square."

"What are..."

"Wait. No, you didn't. You spelled our king to destroy all of Auradon."

"You already know that it wasn't me Ben had fell for when he was first spelled. And we saved Auradon. It was Maleficent who wanted to destroy Auradon. Our parents."

"Still would be a touching story for the grandkids, right?", Veronica laughed.

Carlos snatched his arm back from her. "Speaking of kids, we have kids waiting for us. So if you'll excuse me." He walked away from the girl, joining Ben, Jay, Mal and Evie as the limo came up. He recalled how Ben almost got him a limo that would be painted with Dalmatian spots with hints of red, but right off the bat he told him it was too much and declined.

"Congratulations, my Lord Carlos.", a guard smiled, giving Carlos a firm, but friendly handshake.

"Thank you."

He got in, following in after his fiancé. Jay, after convincing the driver, had gotten behind the wheel and took off for the Isle.

* * *

Many minutes later, the VKs and Ben were meeting the awaiting four, seeing them with their families and their bags packed.

The twins were hugging their father tight, not wanting to leave them but Carlos promised them they will get to visit him soon.

"Do you have everything?", Lady Tremaine asked her granddaughter. Dizzy nodded, smiling. The excitement of going to Auradon flooded her. That and even though her grandmother wasn't the nicest and treated her like a maid, she still shown the youngest Tremaine that she loved her.

"I have everything, Granny."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Oh really?" Lady Tremaine held up a blue glue gun.

Dizzy gasped, realizing she hadn't seen her favorite tool in a while. "Oh, thank you!"

"I don't know what you'll do without me." Dizzy just stared at her, knowing her grandmother really wanted to say something else.

"I'll miss you."

Tremaine nodded. "I know. Now go on."

Dizzy ambushed her with a hug. Despite not being one for them, Tremaine accepted it. Evie could see she was on the verge of tears.

Meanwhile, Mal was helping Celia put her last bag into the trunk. Well, tried to. The younger girl had thrown in her backpack before she had a chance and jumped into the limo. Ben had laughed at Mal's baffled face.

Once everyone was in the limo, Jay started the limo and drove off.

In the back, Evie was telling Dizzy everything she wanted her to see.

"So, as soon as we get to Auradon, you have to try ice cream.", she encouraged.

"Ooh! And swimming?!"

"I can take you to the Enchanted Lake."

"Yay! I can't believe I get to live with you in your very own castle."

Evie couldn't agree more with the idea of having Dizzy living with her. "It's just a little starter castle."

Evie had managed to save just enough money to buy herself her own place and move out the dorms. She was glad, proud to call it hers and that she earned it. Her clothing business was something that brought her a lot of money and it was something she enjoyed doing.

Up front, Squirmy was holding onto Jay's arm, staring out of the front window with wide eyes. And his hold was strong.

"Great grip. You play sports?"

Squirmy didn't answer back, but Jay wasn't going to pressure him into it. Honestly, seeing him like this reminded him of the first time he and his crew was coming to Auradon.

Just sitting behind them, Carlos was encouraging Squeaky to try a chocolate treat. At first, the younger seemed unsure but with trusting words, he found himself biting into it and immediately his taste buds was dancing with enjoyment. Seeing how his eyes held wonder, Carlos had chuckled. "Yeah, I know. My reaction when I first tried chocolate. Dig in, Squeaky."

"You should try a reading, King Ben.", Celia offered, holding out her cards for Ben to pick one.

Seeing no harm, he took one and gave it to her. Without looking, she said, "You're gonna be a wise and brave king." She turned the card to him to show that the card indeed had a king on it.

"Well, he already is.", Carlos commented, winking at his fiancé.

"Agreed. Carlos, don't flirt in the limo. There are kids here."

"See? The cards don't lie." Celia held out her hand. Realizing what she wanted, Ben finished out his wallet and handed her quite a bit of money which had her beaming from ear to ear.

* * *

"The only reason they should be opening that barrier is to put Uma back in. Not letting more villains out."

Right now, the Auradonians watched on a monitor as the barrier opened and the limo came through. Leah had openly voiced her opinion about the whole ordeal, Veronica standing next to her and nodding in agreement.

Standing close by, Chad, Lonnie, Doug and Jane had heard, choosing to not comment.

However, Chad decided to comment on another thing.

"How are we seeing this happening?"

"Cameras are installed from the higher points of the castle and are broadcasting this.", Doug answered.

"Oh. Makes sense. Quality is pretty good."

* * *

"Squirmy, buddy, you are now giving me marks. We're not going to fall into the water, I promise.", Jay pleaded. Usually, he would be able to take the pain, but somehow the little boy was stronger than he anticipated.

From the back, Evie had been laughing with Dizzy and Mal about some joke when her gaze turned to the back window. She noticed how the crowd was dispersing and screaming, recognizing the cause.

"Oh my gosh, it's Hades!"

Ben, Carlos and Mal turned to the back window, seeing Hades, Greek god of the Underworld, an enemy to the hero Hercules, who just so happened to also be his nephew.

"Jay, stop the car, he's trying to escape!"

Jay did so, telling Squirmy and the other kids to get down as he, Mal, Ben, Carlos and Evie got out.

They watched in alert as Hades managed to pull a hole wide enough for his head and arm to stick through, his hair flaring up in bright blue.

"I am a god! I don't belong here!"

He shot at Jay and Carlos first, knocking both down.

"Carlos!" Seeing his fiancé down, Ben felt anger. He went at Hades, ready to throw hands, but got shot down, too.

"Hey!" Not liking seeing her friends get injured, Mal's eyes glowed their poison green as purple smoke surrounded her. Seconds later, she was flying overhead in her dragon form, growling in anger at the god who gave a look of surprise.

Using his ember to prevent her from doing anything, Hades blasted a stream of blue, which clawed at Mal's scaly chest. Her growls turning into whimpers made them realize that it definitely wasn't good.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Despite her mother telling everyone not to panic, Jane was panicking. Her girlfriend was in trouble and from the looks of it, she didn't seem like she would be getting out it any time soon.

Doug and Lonnie tried to reassure her.

Pleased at seeing Mal in distress, Veronica pointed at the screen. "There's your precious Heroine! She can't even protect us!"

"EVERYONE PANIC!!!", someone shouted which domino-ed into everyone running off which-a-way.

"Okay. We're panicking." FG had ran down to where her daughter was and grabbed her hand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi, let's run."

"Wha... MOM!"

Lonnie, Doug and Chad watched as the fairy ran off with her daughter, deciding to just follow after.

* * *

Hades was continuing his attack on Mal, further injuring her even more.

"No! Come on, Mal! Blast him! Blast his head off! Eat him!"

Carlos had glanced up at Evie, a little shocked. "Whoa, girl, violent much?"

"For the kids!" She had pounded on the trunk of the limo. "Get him, Mal! Kick his butt!"

At last minute thinking, Mal literally started to blow Hades away. He struggled against the gust of wind, trying to keep the barrier open however he wasn't strong enough. Eventually, he was forced back, rolling onto the ground and away from the barrier that had reclosed.

Seeing it was safe again, after seeing Hades storm off in failure, Mal had flew down and landed onto the limo, reverting back into her human form. Jay and Evie helped her down while Ben helped Carlos, checking over him.

"Well, blowing him away works."

"Are you okay?"

Mal shook her head. "No." She looked close to crying. No one would blame her though since she looked in pain. "He was really hurting me. I felt it. I felt like my powers weren't even working."

"You're safe now, M.", Evie assured, helping her into the limo. "He's back to where he belongs."

"Yeah... for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The proposal shouldn't have been as cute as it was. Talking about the movie version. Mine's is... subpar. Anyways!
> 
> I don't exactly know which twin is which. I didnt pay that close attention.
> 
> Hades, yes! I like him! Cheyenne couldn't have done a better job. I like this Hades, I do. Also he's one of my fave Greek gods.


	4. Part 3 - Queen of Mean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was the second I heard before the movie and I fell in love with it? Thank you for giving Sarah that because I loved how she sung in Charmed (love that show) in that one episode.

She knows she's been locked into her room for hours now. Her grandmother, Lonnie, Doug and anyone else had came knocking on her door to check up on her proved that much. She had only stepped out hours ago for something to eat, but even then she avoided people and cared not to talk to anyone.

Audrey's heart was flooded with dreadful sorrow. Her tears seemed to be coming every second. Her eyes practically burned right now.

"A lifetime of plans, gone. Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep.", her grandmother's came back to her.

She sobbed louder, harder. All her life, all she wanted was to be perfect. To become the princess people deserved. To be the Queen people deserved. It's all she was ever taught. To be perfect.

However, she didn't want that. Despite her love for pink and blue, despite her love for sparkles and flowers, Audrey didn't just want the stereotypical princess things.

She remembered how at the night of the Cotillion she splashed again the water after the boat got drenched. And even though her hair wasn't perfect and her dress was ruined, she didn't care. She had fun. She didn't care about being a proper lady or decorum. She was happy.

"Why can't I be happy?"

She then heard a knock on her door. Audrey sighed, not wanting visitors right now. However, something told her this person wasn't going anywhere. She got up out her bed and opened the door, seeing it was Veronica.

The last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want?", she hissed out.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I noticed how... disheveled you seemed earlier and I thought I should be a good friend and see how you were doing."

"We're not friends.", Audrey pointed out sternly. Honestly, Veronica was one of those girls Audrey knew, but never thought to talk to because she just seem snobbier than she been. She doesn't even give off vibes that made people feel safe. This girl always been... mean.

Even Audrey could at least say she's been nice out of the genuine feeling of wanting to be nice.

Veronica just continued to smile. "Maybe not before. But I think we could be."

"You do realize I'm also friends with the VKs, right?"

"Audrey, Audrey, princess." Veronica reached out and took hold of Audrey's hand. "Just because I don't like the VKs, doesn't mean I can't be friends with you. Besides, I honestly believe you shouldn't be friends with them at all. They ruined your life, didn't they?"

"..." Once more, heartbreak.

"It was Mal's magic that cast a spell on Ben. Then that spell made him fall for Jay. And even when the spell was gone, he still went for another VK. That just isn't right. No matter how much they apologize. In fact, have they ever done that? Doubt it."

Much to Audrey's discomfort, she hugged her.

"I'll see you later, Audrey. You have a good night, okay?"

She then took her leave.

Audrey slowly closed the door behind her and sat back down on the bed. She glanced at the diary she had been sketching into. The picture she drew was of her, adorning the Queen's crown. A dream she thought she wanted. Or maybe it was a dream she didn't want. She was so confused. And she was tired.

"I'm so tired of pretending. Where's my happy ending?"

Was she not allowed one?

** _I followed all the rules_ **

** _I drew inside the lines_ **

** _I never asked for anything_ **

** _That wasn't mine_ **

** _I waited patiently for my time_ **

** _But when it finally came_ **

** _He called his name_ **

She glanced at the pictures that decorated her fireplace. Each one was of Ben and her throughout the years. From young children to teens. It stabbed her deep when she was reminded that Ben was her first love. Maybe because her grandmother pushed her to be close to him, but regardless, she knew that Ben was her meant-to-be.

Or at least she thought she knew.

Even with the truth about the love spell, Ben still fell for someone else. It didn't bother her really that the other was male, but the fact that he was some villain's kid. Here, she spent years being the golden girl and Ben goes to someone else from the wrong side of the bridge. Sure, Carlos wasn't as bad as the other VKs when they first came to Auradon, but still he's a VK. Though it would have killed Audrey is Ben went for Mal, of all people. The daughter of her family's enemy.

** _And now I feel this overwhelming pain_ **

** _I mean, it's in my veins_ **

** _I mean, it's in my brain_ **

** _My thoughts are running_ **

** _In a circle like a toy train_ **

** _I'm kind of like a perfect picture_ **

** _With a broken frame_ **

** _I know exactly who to blame_ **

She picked up one of the pictures, frowning as memories of first cuddles and hand holding came to her. She threw the picture onto a nearby sofa, angry now.

** _I never thought myself as mean_ **

** _I always thought that I'd be the Queen_ **

** _And there's no in between_ **

** _Because if I can't have that_ **

** _Then I would be the leader _ **

** _Of the dark and the bad_ **

** _Now there's a devil on my shoulder_ **

** _Where the angels used to be_ **

** _And he's calling me the Queen_ **

"Maybe I should clear my head.", Audrey muttered to herself. She left her room, cutting off her lights and closing the door. Quietly, she left the dorms, heading away from the campus and without anyone running into her.

She found herself walking, approaching the museum. She wasn't sure as to what drew her there, but something... someone called to her.

Audrey had walked into the museum, finding it majorly odd that the doors were swung wide open.

"Odd.", she noted, seeing the security guard sleeping by his desk. She walked over to him, seeing that the cameras were off. "Okay. Very odd."

She wandered away from the front desk and down into a hall, eyeing each picture of the royal couples. Seeing Ariel and Eric, she remembered the story of how Ariel was almost robbed of Eric because of Ursula's curse and her disguise. It was a harsh reminder of what practically happened to her.

** _Being nice was my past time_ **

** _But I've been hurt for the last time_ **

** _And I won't ever let_ **

** _Another person take advantage of me_ **

** _The anger burns my skin_ **

** _Third degree_ **

Audrey could feel the fury itching at the surface of her skin. One part of her tried to whisk it away. Another part of her was telling her to let it all out. To rage. To let others know how she really has felt for the past few months.

** _Now my blood's boiling hotter_ **

** _Than a fiery sea_ **

** _There's nobody getting close to me_ **

** _They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen_ **

** _Your nightmare is my dream_ **

** _Just wait until they fall_ **

** _To my wicked schemes_ **

The princess had jumped when she heard the crash of glass being shattered. She wasn't sure where it came from, but her instincts, it may have been, lead her to where the Queen's Crown was displayed.

When she got there, she was shocked but at the same time expected this, seeing who the culprit was.

"Hello, Audrey. Did you want to steal the Queen's crown, too?"

"You..."

Veronica snickered, dropping the metal bar she had used to break the glass down with. She picked up the gold and blue jeweled crown, holding it out to Audrey.

"You know, I was just going to get rid of this, but I think you should at least try it on."

"Why... try it on? No, forget that. Did you knock out the guard?", Audrey questioned sternly, stepping over to the girl. She glanced at the crown in her hand, wanting to put it on but she shook off the temptation.

The black haired teen shook her head. "I was going to after I broke in, but he just feel right to sleep before I could knock him out. All I saw was green smoke surround him. I followed it and it lead me here."

Audrey wasn't going to dwell on deciding if she was telling the truth or not.

"Hm."

Veronica beckoned her with the crown again. "Come on. I really think you should try it on, Audrey."

"N-no."

"I really think it would look beautiful on you. Looks like it could be a perfect fit."

She reached forward and placed the crown on Audrey's head, ignoring her whining. She stepped back, admiring Audrey in the crown. "See?! Perfect!"

Audrey snatched the crown off. "Honestly, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm just as upset about the whole VK thing as you are. I should be asking what's wrong with you?" Veronica circled her, arms crossed and glare on. "They humiliated you. They took away everything from you. They caused nothing but trouble. And even today, Mal couldn't barely defend herself from another villain who almost escaped. Deep down, you're angry. You're frustrated. You're sad. I've been watching you, Audrey. You are what everything anybody wished they could be. Smart, beautiful, sweet. But they took that for granted. I think it's by time you show everyone that you shouldn't be played with."

Saddened browns met with cold piercing hazels.

** _I never thought myself as mean_ **

** _I always thought that I'd be the Queen_ **

** _And there's no in between_ **

** _Because if I can't have that_ **

** _Then I would be the leader _ **

** _Of the dark and the bad_ **

** _Now there's a devil on my shoulder_ **

** _Where the angels used to be_ **

** _And he's calling me the Queen of Mean_ **

** _Calling me, calling me_ **

** _The Queen of Mean_ **

** _Calling me, calling me_ **

** _The Queen of Mean_ **

_"Audrey..."_

"Did you hear that?", Audrey asked. Veronica shook her head.

"No. I didn't hear anything." She then glanced to the side, noticing something. "But I do see something." She pointed to where green smoke was emitting, red curtains pulling back to show the display of infamous villain items that used against the heroes.

The Evil Queen's basket of apples, the black cauldron, the Fate Sisters' scissors, and...

"Maleficent's scepter."

"Hm.", Veronica hummed, seeing the scepter's crystal glow. She looked to Audrey and saw her was in some sort of trance.

_"Audrey..."_

Veronica did nothing to stop Audrey from walking over to the scepter. Had she been there years ago, she could say that the scene was almost identical when Maleficent cursed Aurora with the spinning wheel.

** _Something's pulling me_ **

** _It's so magnetic_ **

** _My body is moving_ **

** _Unsure where I'm headed_ **

** _All of my senses_ **

** _Have left me defenseless_ **

** _This darkness around me_ **

** _Is promising vengeance_ **

Audrey had knocked over the basket of apples, sitting the crown down on the pillar in the place of it.

** _The price I'm willing to pay is expensive_ **

** _There's nothing to lose _ **

** _When you're lonely and friendless_ **

** _So my only interest _ **

** _Is showing this princess_ **

** _That I am the Queen_ **

** _And my reign will be endless!_ **

Veronica had to cover her eyes when there was a flash of light. Once it was gone, she uncovered her eyes and saw that Audrey was holding the scepter, her clothes darker and laced with black. Her hair was even darker, changed from her princess blond to a dark magenta and dark blue. To top it off, the crown shined on the top of her head as if it was meant to be there. Admittedly, she looked good. Great even. Like a real queen.

** _I want what I deserve_ **

** _I wanna rule the world_ **

** _Sit back and watch them learn_ **

** _It's finally my turn_ **

Toxic green sparks flew from the scepter as it hummed to life in Audrey's hand. The princess felt a sense of satisfaction after so much time wallowing in defeat and sorrow.

** _If they want a villain for a Queen_ **

** _I'm gonna be one that they've never seen_ **

** _I'll show them what it means_ **

** _Now that I am that_ **

** _I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad_ **

** _Because the devil's on my shoulder_ **

** _Where the angels used to be_ **

** _And he's calling me_ **

** _The Queen of Mean_ **

** _Calling me, calling me_ **

** _Calling me, calling me_ **

** _The Queen of Mean_ **

** _Calling me, calling me_ **

** _The Queen of Mean_ **

** _I want what I deserve!_ **

Slamming down the scepter, the lights above went out. Audrey turned to Veronica, a smirk on her face.

"You're right. Maybe it's about time I show them all that I shouldn't be played with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the security guard, man. I would quit my job if I kept getting sleep spelled. I wonder though, did they fire him after the crown and scepter got stolen or...?


	5. Part 4 - A Rash Decision, Missing Pieces & a Birthday Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that scene about closing the barrier down forever almost pushed me to punch a wall. 
> 
> That deleted scene with the twins, Jay and Carlos? Yeah, I wasn't having it being left out so guess what I did? Yup. I added it! Changed some things and added a few details but it's there!
> 
> I also reference to another deleted scene later.

Mal knew exactly why this meeting was called. She had been tossing and turning about the incident since it happened so it was not difficult to guess they were worried, too.

As of now, standing in a room was her, Ben, Fairy Godmother, and the former rulers of Auradon.

Even though her eyes were playing a staring contest with the floor, she knew that each of the other's gazes held fear and disappointment.

"I think we all know why we're here.", Adam started.

Mal sighed. "I'm sure this is about what happened yesterday?"

He nodded. "The people are in a panic about Hades. He almost got out."

"Yes, we are aware of that, Dad.", Ben noted.

"Who knows what he would have done if he escaped?", FG asked, concern etched in her tone. "He's a god after all and I'm sure he would put some heavy damage on the Isle."

"We can't risk having another villain on the loose."

"I really feel like this is my fault. I'm the Heroine of Auradon, right? But I barely was able to force Hades back and he was just an arm and a head outside the barrier.", Mal scowled, more angry at herself. "I'm supposed to protect Auradon."

"You did, Mal. You do protect Auradon.", Ben comforted.

"Every time the barrier is open, we're exposed to danger.", Adam stated. "Maleficent, Uma, Hades. We can't let this become a re-occurrence."

Everyone fell silent when Ben's cell started to ring. He answered it, listening to the other line. From how deep his frown went, they knew it was nothing good. He hung up, sighing and facing them.

"Um... Maleficent's scepter and the queen's crown have been stolen."

"Uma?", his dad immediately guessed as FG and Belle gasped in horror.

"We don't know that, Dad. Anyone could have stolen. Why are you always jumping to conclusions?" Ben somehow felt that Uma wasn't behind this. Sure, she's a VK, but she wouldn't do something so reckless. In fact, knowing her reasons for her goal of taking down the barrier, it seemed useless for her to take the crown. She had a streak of selfishness, but he knew she also cared for people.

"No, it might have been Uma. She probably is going to use the scepter to bring down the barrier.", Mal agreed with Adam. "And then worst things."

"Okay, seriously?"

"When people hear about this, they will never want to leave their houses.", Belle stated, verge of collapsing. "What do we tell them?"

"Nothing for now. Let's keep the museum closed and look for that crown and scepter under wraps.", Ben advised.

"Good plan, but what about Auradon's reassurance of safety?"

Belle turned to Mal, hope in her eyes. "Mal, how do we keep evil out of Auradon?"

Mal stood there, thinking hard about it. It seemed no matter what they do, the barrier will always let out something evil. There was only one logical thing to do.

"I think that there's only... one way to guarantee their safety." She exhaled. "There can't be going in and out."

Ben listened carefully, realizing what Mal was deciding to do. What she thought was the best thing to do. And immediately, he was disagreeing.

"We have to close the barrier forever."

The king eyed over to his parents and FG, seeing them nod in agreement without protest. He felt his whole dream shatter.

"No... no!" Ben began to walk away, ignoring his dad and Mal calling back for him. "No, no, no, no. I refuse. I disagree with this decision."

"Ben, listen to me." Mal grabbed his wrist, turning him to face her. "I do not want to take away your dream."

"It feels like you do."

"I'm not! People look up to me to make Auradon safe from evil. I plan to do that. And as their king, you know your duty is protect Auradon."

"But I also have to look out for all my citizens. That includes those on the Isle. Do you know what this would mean, Mal? All those kids. Stuck there when they could have a better life here."

Mal just stared at him, not saying a word.

That upset him. She wasn't brave enough to retort to that, but she was brave enough to make a decision to shut out children.

"Are you prepared for that?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I do know what this means. I just think this is what is better for Auradon. We have no other choice." She patted his shoulder. "Ben, you have a big heart. One of the reasons why Carlos fell in love with you. But sometimes... you just can't have too big of a heart."

"Mal's right, son."

Ben just kept quiet.

"I just don't think we could forgive ourselves if something terrible was to happen."

"And I can't forgive myself if I just let those kids stay there." Ben stormed out the room, knowing that they made their final decision.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Audrey?"

Chad paused putting up the banner. He looked down at Lonnie who looked to be very uneasy.

"Audrey? Wait, is she missing?"

He climbed down the ladder, facing Lonnie.

"I went to check on her last night and I didn't see her in her room. I figured she probably took a walk to clear her head or something but then this morning when I went to her room again, she was't there."

"Oh... this is bad."

"Where could she possibly have gone? Maybe another spa day?"

"Possibly. Have you tried calling her?"

"Called and text. No reply." Lonnie sighed heavily, crossing her arms. "Maybe she doesn't want anyone bothering her.", she tried to reassure herself. "She'll probably show up for Jane's party later. Speaking of which, you need help?"

Chad nodded, clapping his hands together. "Yes, please. I promised Jay I'll help with decorations. He's at Evie's helping the new VKs settle in become they come."

"Ah." Lonnie smirked as she got a spare ladder and climbed up it. "Whipped."

"I adore Jay. I think 'whipped' is a compliment."

* * *

"That's hundred and one flips. Jay, you got to want to stop now."

"No! I'm shooting for two hundred! Watch me!"

Currently, Carlos was sitting outside on a bench with each of the Smee twins sitting on either side of him. Jay was flipping in front of them. He decided to teach the boys a little of tourney.

Dizzy had came out at one point, getting some fresh air.

"He's a wild animal.", Carlos teased, arm going around Squeaky. "Don't you agree?"

"Don't agree with him. Don't do it."

Since it was summer, the twins, Dizzy and Celia were staying in Evie's home until school started back up again and then they could move into the dorms. Neither kid minded since so far, they were enjoying their time here.

Jay had stopped his flipping and took a seat on Squirmy's right.

"You know, I don't think I mentioned how I like your beanies. I'm actually thinking about giving some of mine away. How about you take them?"

Carlos got 'big bro' vibes again from Jay once more. Ever since they became look-outs for the twins, they grew a quick liking to them. Especially, Jay.

The twins nodded, letting Jay know they would like the beanies.

"Alright. Say, you know Carlos here is getting married?"

"Jay!"

He blushed, hitting Jay on the thigh who just laughed it off. Honestly, any time he was reminded, Carlos grew giddy. Knowing he was marrying the love of his life made him very happy. He glanced down at his engagement ring, smiling.

"I really can't believe I'm getting married."

"Not too soon, right? Because you're still kind of young."

"I know. I think Ben wouldn't mind if we wait for a while. However, that doesn't mean I can't assign some roles. Jay, I'm thinking you can be my best man?"

"You already know I'm for it."

"And Squirmy, Squeaky, I might need a ring bearer. Would one of you like to be? Or even both of you?"

Carlos giggled seeing both of them nod excitedly. "I thought so. Hey, we better get dressed for Jane's party. After the party, Jay and I could probably give you some tourney basics? Maybe even tomorrow if it gets too late? Only if you want to."

The twins nodded again.

"Great! Come on."

Carlos went to stand up, immediately feeling a weight collide down on him. He realized each of the twins was holding onto his arms. With very strong grips.

"Oh, boy."

He tried walking, but had to lift each twin one by one to move. He ended up waddling to the house.

"How did you two get so strong?!" Neither twin answered him, but he wasn't going to pressure them. Honestly, it was ultimately adorable seeing them clinging to him. Made him feel just extra protective of them.

"Can't believe a few months from now I'll be going away.", Jay suddenly muttered, taking Squirmy from Carlos, giving him mercy. "Off to college."

"You're really set on Sherwood University, huh? Far away, really far away. And with nothing but trees."

"Well, yeah. But the Arrows won the Tourney Bowl for the past three years. All I care about is the game. Of course, about my grades, too, but you get what I mean." He had sat Squirmy in on his bed, Squeaky taking a spot next to him.

Going through the closet, choosing out outfits for the twins, Carlos chuckled. "You talk tough. But you're gonna miss us. Mostly me."

"Oooh. 'Mostly me'.", Jay mocked, arms crossed as he shot his bestie a smirk.

"Uh, yeah. Mostly me. E made them a lot of clothes."

"That's Evie for you. Probably going to miss her the most though since she does make our clothes.", Jay teased.

"Oh really now?"

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

"Yes."

"Nah. Doubt it."

Jay had walked over to him and patted his shoulders. "Okay, okay. I'll miss you the most."

"There it is!"

* * *

"Will this delay our bringing over more VKs from the Isle?"

Mal expected Evie would ask about that. Her heart was set on those kids just like Ben's is. However, she couldn't lie to her.

"We're talking about closing the barrier for good.", she replied, arms crossed and tone serious.

"But you said no." No words. "I mean, the four of us are living the dream here, and we finally get to share that. What could be more important than that?"

"Yeah, I know." Mal sat down. Okay, maybe she couldn't outright say that she is the one suggesting they close the barrier. "... maybe security or a peace of mind for everyone in Auradon?"

"Is that what they thinking? To please the people of Auradon when there are kids who deserve better lives? Were they seriously thinking that no one will ever go in or out of the Isle ever again?"

_'Yes, yes I am.'_

"What, we never get to go back and see our parents? And what about these kids here? We promised them that they can go back to see their parents and visit whenever they wanted."

Mal nodded, sighing. "I know. I'll... try to do more to get them to see reason. After the scepter and crown is found."

Minutes ago, Mal had came to Evie to tell her about the situation. That the crown and scepter was missing and the barrier. She had noticed that Evie looked focused on something else as she had been sketching in her pad. She didn't get to fully make out what she had been sketching out, but she did see little hearts.

"Okay. I know you'll stand up for the VKs at these meetings. You're the Heroine. Not for just Auradon. But for the Isle, too, right?"

"That I am."

Evie hugged her, not seeing the frown her bestie wore. "Thank you. Now let's go get ready for Jane's birthday. I'm sure you want that cake you baked for her to be perfect, right?"

Mal snapped her fingers, remembering how the night before she had baked the cake, reminding herself to ice it. She would have started the decoration this morning but that meeting was called. "Right, right."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Mal and Evie had came downstairs to see that the boys were packing up towels they were going to need. In hand, Mal was carrying a bag with Jane's present she made for her.

"Hey, sorry about disappearing this morning. Meeting.", she said, going to the fridge.

"Eh, don't worry about it. What was it about?", Carlos had asked. He been curious when Ben called him earlier and told him to not come to the meeting. As his fiancé, Carlos thought he should go to this meeting. He is the future co-ruler of Auradon, right?

"Nothing. Just some talk about future balls and whatnot."

Evie had shot Mal a look, figuring she didn't want Carlos or Jay to worry about what was happening. However, seeing how Carlos was eyeing Mal with suspicion, she can guess he knew she was lying. She decided not to speak up on it, passing Jay some apples that he caught and placed in a picnic basket.

"Okay, sure. Oh, by the way, I iced Jane's cake for you. It was difficult to since Dude tried every minute to lick it. I like she might like it.""I like cake. You know this, Carlos!", Dude had shouted from where he was on his dog bed. "Sweets is my weakness!"

"That I can tell, Dude." Carlos had led Mal over to where he felt the cake, opening the box to show Mal his work, but much to his and hers shock, a huge chunk of the piece was missing.

"What the hell? Who got into the cake?"

* * *

"This is some good cake."

An hour before, Dizzy and Celia had went into the kitchen for a quick snack before they had to go to Jane's party. However, seeing the cake box drew their curiosity and being hungry, they decided to snag a piece. Now here they are, sitting outside and finishing their pieces.

"I love the lack of dirt.", Celia sighed happily.

Swallowing down her last bite, Dizzy nodded. "Yes! And the lack of flies!"

"Mmm hmm!"

* * *

"I'm glad I was able to conjure up a spell to fix that.", Mal muttered to herself as she stepped out the house. After ten minutes of panicking, Mal finally composed herself and used a spell to fix Jane's cake. She hated delaying any more time to make it to her girlfriend's party. She didn't want to make Jane feel like she didn't forget her birthday or just didn't care. "This has to be..."

Mal stopped when she heard a cackle of lightning and caught sight of pink smoke. "What in the...?"

"I was hoping you were home."

The sorceress was surprised to see it was Audrey, decked out in pink and black, while holding her mother's scepter and wearing the queen's crown.

Wait...

"Audrey, is this a joke?", she asked, noticing another coming up behind Audrey. She vaguely remembers seeing this girl, always glaring at her and the other VKs. She had been the one to drive her away from Auradon. The girl was grinning at Mal while taking a stand next to Audrey. "What are you doing with the crown and the scepter?"

"Well, I wanted them, so I took them. You, of all people should understand that, Mal.", Audrey taunted. "Though, as scared as people are of your mother, I kind of found it odd that this wasn't locked in security glass. Glad it wasn't. Saved me the trouble."

The scepter hummed, glowing. Mal had dropped the bag she was holding onto a nearby table, shaking her head when Audrey looked to be ready to cast a spell.

"Wait! No! No! Don't use that!"

"I thought you liked spells, Mal.", the girl snickered.

"Not when they're going to harm people."

"That's funny coming from you! I mean, wasn't your true intention when you first came to Auradon was to do just that?"

Mal glared at the girl. "Just who are?!"

"Oh, my new bestie. Veronica, Mal. Mal, Veronica.", Audrey chuckled. "You see, Veronica opened my mind. All this time, I was bottling up how I truly feel."

"Then why didn't you---?"

"You wouldn't understand, Mal!", Audrey interjected. "So don't even try to sympathize with me!"

"Audrey, I know you're better---"

"QUIET!" Audrey turned from her, distancing from the purple haired female. "JUST QUIET!"

"Audrey, that is not a toy! It's dangerous!", Mal warned.

The princess gone bad turned back to her, storming over in a flash. "I want to be dangerous! I'm playing no games here! I want show you and everyone else I'm done being nice!"

"Audrey..."

"My life was perfect until you and your friends stole it from me. People used to fawn over me. I used to have the perfect guy at my side. My first love. But you just had to come and spell everything left and right. People admire you. I lost my love to someone else and even you got yourself a little girlfriend. Auradon turned its back on me."

"Audrey, you still have friends. Look, you can hate me all you want, but we really do like you. Evie, me, Jay, Carlos, Chad, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, and Ben. We haven't turned our backs on you."

For a second, it seemed like Audrey was rethinking this whole thing. Veronica noticed.

"No. Audrey, my queen, I think it's time for a little payback.", she said, grabbing the princess' hand and pulling her away. Audrey and Veronica had walked away from Mal.

"Wait! No!"

Before she could even touch the princess, a flash of bright pink blinded her, making Mal recoil back as she began to feel weak and heavy.

Audrey laughed, scepter glowing in hand. "Oh, love your new look, Mal!", Veronica taunted, laughing with Audrey.

Mal eyed down at her hands, seeing them wrinkled and spotted. She touched her face and felt more wrinkles and rough skin. She came to realize that Audrey aged her many, many years.

"Crap."

"You think Jane will love you now, you old hag? Speaking of her, I think I'll go pay her a little visit. She did invite me to her party, I could at least say that."

Pink smoke began to circle Audrey and Veronica just as Evie, Jay, and Carlos rushed out the house after hearing the commotion. Seeing the freckled male, Audrey grinned.

"And then, I'll go visit Benny-boo. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me!"

Immediate worry and anger hit Carlos like a truck. "What?! Don't even!"

"You and all of Auradon will pay the price! So long, suckers!" She and Veronica disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

Carlos started panicking. "Was... was that Audrey?!"

"Yes. She stole the scepter and the queen's crown.", Mal answered just as Jay reached to help her. However, not expecting her as an old woman, he shrieked, jumping back.

"Whoa! Damn, you might want to think of a spell for that.", he advised, shivering.

"There's no spell that can reverse the curse of the scepter."

"That's crap."

"And a shame.", Celia said as she approached them. No one questioned the cake crumbs on her face, but Carlos was shooting her a glare when he realized where those crumbs came from.

"Forget about me. Audrey's out for revenge and all of Auradon is in danger.", Mal warned.

"I barely recognized her.", Evie admitted. "That hair was fabulous."

"Evie."

"Sorry, what should we do?"

"I know that the only thing more powerful than my mother's scepter is... Hades' ember. We need to go to the Isle and retrieve it."

Carlos raised his hand. "I'm guessing because he's a god and Maleficent is just a fairy that is why his ember has a chance against her magic?"

"Maybe so."

"And if he's a god, why does he even need that thing?"

"Carlos is asking the right questions."

"Probably stores magic in it or something, I don't know! We just have to go get it."

"Oh, like he's just gonna hand it over! He will blast us to next week!", Jay argued. "Well, being under the barrier he couldn't, but you know what I mean!"

"Also, no one knows where his lair is.", Evie pointed out.

Celia cleared her throat, getting their attention. "I do. I'm his errand rat. I got the key at my dad's."

Mal pointed at her. "You're coming with us."

"But I just got here.", the younger whined, crossed her arms.

"Well, think of it as punishment for eating some of that cake.", Carlos teased, pinching her cheek.

Celia's eyes widened. "How did you...? Wait... oh..."

"Yup. Clean your face."

"Hey, what's going on out here?" They turned to see Dizzy and the twins coming out the house. The trio stopped, Dizzy screaming and the twins grabbing onto her in fright. "Jeez, what happened?!"

"Dizzy, you and the twins go back into the house. Stay here and take care of the twins. Doug will probably here in a few.", Evie advised, coaxing them back into the house. "We'll be right back and everything will be fine."

"Be careful.", Dizzy said before she lead the twins away.

"Come on, Carlos, let's go get our stuff so we can head to the Isle.", Jay said, leading Carlos into the house.

"Alright. But I'm going to call Ben and tell him about what just happened."

"I'll call Chad. He's probably with Jane right now since the party should be starting right now."

When they were gone, Mal turned to Evie. "How bad is it?", she asked, smiling.

Evie put on her best comforting smile. "You age beautifully. Now let's get you into something fabulous." She helped Mal into the house since in her old weak stage she could barely move.

* * *

"Looks like Mal forgot about your birthday."

Jane wasn't sure why this girl was here, but she was getting bad vibes from her.

"I doubt it. Maybe she took the wrong trail or something. You know what? They probably don't celebrate birthdays on the Isle, maybe it's like a cultural thing.", Jane assured, more to herself than to this girl. She didn't express it, but she would hate it if Mal had forgot her birthday.

The girl shook her head. "Nah, I think she did. I mean, in her current state, she might forget a lot of things once in a while."

Bright blues snapped to her. "Uh, what do you mean by that?"

"What are you doing here?"

Lonnie and Chad was approaching Jane and Veronica, both with glares. "Step away from Jane now.", the prince warned.

The girl chuckled, not even the slightest frightened. "But why? I just wanted to say hi to the birthday girl."

"Okay, what is going on?", Jane asked, panicking a little. Lonnie grabbed her, putting her behind her protectively.

"Jane, it's Audrey. Jay texted Chad and he warned us that this party is about to go down. We got to get everyone out of here."

"Did anybody save me some guacamole?"

Chad, Jane and Lonnie looked up to where else was, seeing Audrey strutting up to the party. They were shocked to see her holding Maleficent's scepter.

"What the heck?"

"Audrey?"

Audrey was now sitting on a table, cupcake in hand. By now, Veronica had traveled from the gazebo and to her side. "I bet you all were expecting Mal, right? Maybe even your future Queen... King... whatever, Carlos? Maybe even Jay or Evie? Well, don't be." She tossed the cupcake back, barely missing one dude who whined. "Mal's not feeling herself right now." She got off the table and walked over to one guy. "Does that make you sad?" She mockingly gave a girl a sad look. "Ooh, does that just ruin everything?"

"What did she do to Mal?", Jane questioned as she and Lonnie took to hiding behind the gazebo's pillars. Chad was climbing up to where Audrey was. They weren't too sure about what he was doing.

"How can anyone forget what she and those VKs did to us? How could you forget I was suppose to be your Queen?! You mindless little drones!!!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Audrey, time out! Okay, time out!", Chad called out, rushing to her side. She just eyed him. "Um, how are you? Great new look, by the way. Love the feathers."

"Thank you. Now what do you want, Chad?"

"Um... before you do whatever you're gonna do, I was wondering if maybe you wanted a partner in crime? Sidekick? Maybe just a lackey to do your bidding, um, change tires or smoothie runs?"

"She already has one, Charming!", Veronica hissed from over Audrey's shoulder.

"No one asked you, whatever your name is!"

"It's Veronica, jerk!"

Audrey snapped her fingers, silencing them. She eyed over Chad before jerking her head to the side. "Hm. You could be useful. Fine. Stand behind me."

Chad had maneuvered behind her, joining the disgruntled Veronica.

The scepter's crystal glowed, humming as Audrey began to conjure a spell in mind. "Seems like Auradon likes to forget so much. Maybe you'll all love this present." She began singing, swaying as pink smoke began to emerge and surround the others.

** _Happy birthday to you_ **

** _Happy birthday to you_ **

** _Happy birthday to Jane_ **

** _Happy birthday to you_ **

The smoke spread out, spelling the party into sleep, some of them falling into uncomfortable positions. One girl was even hanging off a table for dear life.

At the gazebo, Lonnie and Jane had began to move back from the cloud, wondering what they should. 

"Oh, no, no, no."

Lonnie looked back at the Enchanted Lake, remembering one detail about it. "Jane, the lake. Jump in."

Not willing to be put under a spell, Jane got into the water with Lonnie, both of them diving under and taking cover.

Audrey hadn't spotted them, too amused to see that some of the people were laying on rocks or cake on their faces. "Sweet dreams.", she laughed before she disappeared with Chad and Veronica.

After a minute, Lonnie and Jane popped out the water, seeing that the coast was clear.

"Whoo! I know I wanted to swim today, but I didn't think I had to for the sake of saving my butt from being put into a classic sleeping spell.", Lonnie said, helping Jane out the water and passing her a towel. "We should call Ben and tell him what's up."

"I'm glad I didn't have my phone on me when I got in the water," Jane sighed in relief, getting the cell from her bag by a chair. She dialed Ben's number and waited until he picked up.

"Ben! The---"

**"Audrey?"**

Jane blinked. "How'd you know?"

**"Carlos called me about her paying a visit to them. She has the scepter and spelled Mal. I'm on my way to you right now."**

"Eh, eh. Stay right where you are, Ben!", Lonnie ordered. "Audrey put everyone to sleep! You're gonna need the guards probably."

**"But..."**

"Ben, I mean it! Carlos would probably freak out if something happened to you."

"I'll call Mom to get her wand and let her know what's going on, okay? Stay where you are.", Jane said before hanging up. She glanced at Lonnie, eyebrow raised. "You think he's gonna stay?"

"Probably not. Call your mom."


	6. Part 5 -  Dads & Pirates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also references to another deleted scene.
> 
> Also, I'm glad they let another one of my fave villains have a good relationship with his daughter. Talking about Facilier here. I wish he and Hades were in the movie more, but hey whatever.

"Never thought we be back so soon."

"You? I just left the Isle!"

"Again, this mission is punishment."

Celia groaned as she climbed off Mal's bike, removing the helmet off her head. She glared at Carlos who just shot her a warning look.

"Hm."

Jay patted Carlos' back, chuckling. "You are going to make a wonderful parent. Can't wait for you and Ben to have kids."

Carlos blushing, turning to his best friend. "Okay, one, that would be physically impossible."

"Magic. Or just adopt."

"Two, don't exploit me like that."

The VKs had just arrived on the Isle after Mal conjured a spell on their bikes that allowed them to cross over. Oddly enough, as an old lady, she managed to squeeze into an outfit with Evie's help and ride her bike. Hm. Though... she did almost run over somebody.

Said sorceress removed her helmet, realizing that she felt normal and looked down at her hands and saw that they were wrinkly anymore. She felt her face, finding it smooth and soft. "Hey, I'm me again!"

"Well, duh!", Celia sassed, still pissy about Carlos putting her on punishment. "Evil magic doesn't work here. Or any form of magic. Kind of the point."

"Little lady!"

"Sorry, Carlos."

"Welcome back.", Evie said as they began down the alleyway, none of them noticing eyes watching them.

* * *

They vanished and appeared in a quaint little space as quickly as two seconds. Honestly, Chad was impressed by the magic.

He vaguely remembered this place since over the years, this was a place he, Ben, Audrey and even Doug hung out at once in a while. Fairy Cottage.

"I have to go do something. I want you two to stay here. Don't want you in my way.", Audrey ordered, shooting Veronica and Chad smiles and then booping Veronica on the nose. "Don't go anywhere." She disappeared with a twirl and a cloud of smoke.

Veronica and Chad shot each other glares before departing two feet apart.

"What are you even doing here?", Veronica asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, for one, Audrey is my friend. Two, none of your business, prissy."

She scoffed. "You're up to something."

Chad rolled his eyes. "I figured as much with you. Now if you excuse me." He turned to walk away from her. She reached out to grab him.

"Hey! Audrey said to stay!"

"I'm just going to the bathroom!"

Chad managed to dodge a swipe and rushed upstairs, locking himself in the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Jane. If he had called her, no doubt Veronica would be listening to him. She gave off those creepy vibes. In mind, he flushed the toilet, turned on the sink, wet his hands and turned off the water. When he opened the door, sure enough the girl was there.

"You. Are. Creepy."

She just snarled. "You know, I really do hate the VKs."

"I figured."

"But I hate you and Jane just as much."

He figured that, too, but the odd thing was, she didn't mention Doug or Lonnie. Not even Audrey. All of them hung out with the Core Four, so why just single out him and Jane?

"Do I want to know why?"

Veronica leaned against a nearby wall, arms crossed. "If it wasn't for your mothers, my mother would have her happy ending."

Chad didn't retort to that, just eyeing the girl.

She continued. "That night, when King Charming was having the ball, my mom was among other women who tried for his attention. However when Cinderella shown up, he ignored every single one of those women, including my mother. And when he went around trying to see who fit that glass slipper, my mother had hoped she could. She didn't. She had to settle for my father, who luckily was a nobleman."

"And you're upset over that?"

"If Fairy Godmother never presto-ed Cinderella, my mother could have been the one living in a castle. She could have been happy. A princess and then a queen!"

"Then what if he choose someone else?"

"I would hate them, too."

"Wow, you're petty."

She just shrugged, the least bit of offended.

"Okay. So what have you done to Audrey?"

Veronica giggled, walking over to Chad and staring him in the eyes. "I only advised her to get revenge. I can see that she was unhappy. So I decided to help her out."

"You're filling her with poison."

"No, I'm making her see the light."

"You're messed up."

She just smirked, twirling to flip her hair onto his face. "Maybe I am."

* * *

Celia lead them down another alley, stopping at a door that read 'pa deranje'. She knocked on it in a rhythm, getting a couple of knocks back that harmonized with her own. Seconds later, the door was unlocked and she was leading them into the building. They traveled down the stairs and into a large room decorated in voodoo inspired ornaments and colors. There was also several games and in the middle of the room, a familiar voodoo master. Dr. Facilier.

"Daddy!", Celia called, running up to the man and hugging him tight around the waist. He lifted her, spinning her around once before putting her down.

The VKs watched as Celia and Facilier did a dance they shared, each of them wishing they had a relationship like that with their own parents. If there's one thing they will say is that not every villain makes a bad parent.

"Whatever Carlos tells you, don't listen to him. He has it out for me."

"I'm sorry?!"

"So, what kind of hustle you got going on with them shiny people?", Facilier asked as he and his daughter walked over to a table.

"No hustle. I got friends on the other side."

"Ah! I hear ya, I hear ya!" They sat down, Celia grabbed a skull shaped key hanging on the wall.

"We're on a mission." Facilier gave her a look. "I'm kind of a major player so that's why I can't stay long."

"You just make sure you get your cut."

Near them, Carlos had turned on the TV, sitting down to see if he could get anything.

_"Alerts of this sleeping spell keep coming in as it spreads throughout Auradon."_

"Uh... guys, you might want to come look at this."

Mal, Evie, Jay and Celia had came at his side, also watching the TV.

_"There are rumors that Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Princess Audrey, is behind the spell. We're trying to discover who is responsible for there vicious lies, and which villain perpetrated this evil."_

"Oh, so if everything bad happens a villain is responsible. Classic.", Jay growled, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"What if Ben got caught in the spell? We should have went to the castle first. I know I called him, but... I think I'm going to freak out."

Quickly, Evie grabbed Carlos' hands, rubbing the back of them. "Carlos, 'Los, I'm gonna need you to calm down, okay? Ben's gonna be okay. You warned him, so he probably won't do anything stupid."

"No, no, no. Evie, that's Ben's thing. He jumps into situations headfirst!"

By now, Jay was rubbing his back, trying not to laugh at the crack in Carlos' yell.

"Maybe this time he'll be cautious."

_"We have an update. It's what? It's moving this way? It is moving this way! Is that...?! Holy crap! It is Princess Audrey!"_

_"That's QUEEN Audrey, peasant!"_

All that they saw on the screen was pink, heard a scream, thuds and Audrey's evil laughter before the screen turned to static.

"Oh my gosh."

"Damn."

"Yep. I'm going to faint."

Jay had helped Carlos back up when he went to do just that, hands on his shoulders. "Calm down."

Facilier, having been standing next to the group, glanced at Evie. "What's going on with him?"

"He's just worried for the king. His fiancé."

"Oh, he's getting married?"

"Yup. I have so many wedding outfits planned for him! Ooh! I could totally make a suit for you if you come to the wedding!"

"... okay."

"We better get going before this spreads through all of Auradon.", Mal advised, already heading for the exit. Facilier had called out to his daughter to be careful.

"Off to get Hades' ember. Got it. Then back to Auradon, stop Audrey, wake everyone up. Easy-peasy, right?"

"We got an issue."

When then they came to retrieve their bikes, they saw that they were already taken. Sitting on the seats was none other than Harry Hook and Gil with a few more of their pirate buddies!

"Oh hell no!"

"GET OFF MY BIKE, HOOK!", Jay growled.

Harry just shot him a grin, driving off. "Catch me if you can, Jay!"

They ran after them, distance growing between them.

"I hate running in heels!"

Celia had also went to chase after, but Mal grabbed her. "Hey, no. They got this. You and I gotta go find the ember."

The younger nodded. "Good timing. Should be right around his naptime."

The duo had traveled off, heading off into the direction of Hades' lair.

Meanwhile, Evie, Carlos and Jay chased down the pirates for their bikes. They failed... like miserably since they somehow managed to master the art of bike riding. Jay even almost slipped and crashed into a wall.

* * *

"I got a text."

Lonnie stopped, twirling the water toy in her hand while drying her hair with the other with her towel. She was watching Jane read her screen before the shorter continued.

"It's Chad. Apparently, he's trying to see what's up with Audrey at Fairy Cottage. He suspects that girl, Veronica, is behind this whole mess."

"Probably. I noticed she's been lurking around Audrey lately. She might have persuaded Audrey into getting that scepter. And when this whole thing blows over, she might even make it seemed she was a victim to get Audrey in trouble. I guessing envy streak here."

"Yeah. She totally gives me bad vibes."

Jane nodded. "Okay, so we know where they're located. Let's find the others and let them know."

* * *

"Wow. I'm guessing Carlos introduced you to chocolate."

Despite what was currently going on, Doug was enjoying this moment. Right now, he sat across the table from the Smee twins, sharing chocolate cookies and glasses of milk with them. Dizzy was admiring some of Evie's work in her station.

The three of these kids were insanely adorable and Doug can see why the Core Four love them so much. How could anyone not want to give them a chance at life?! How could anyone not love them?

Speaking of love...

"So I have a serious question for you."

The twins gave the older curious stares, cookie crumbs on their faces.

Seeing that he had their attention, Doug continued. "Okay, so, Evie. Not sure if you know this, but I've been dating her for quite some time. And you see, I've fallen for her. Like I'm in love with her. I want to tell her, but I'm not sure how. Or even if I should do it. Hm. Think I should?"

Nods.

"Ah. I see. Okay, so how I could tell her? Maybe a letter? Or a song? I can play guitar!"

Squirmy pointed at him at that suggestion, nodding.

"I thought so! You know, you two don't say much, but you're really helpful."

* * *

Celia and Mal came to a gated cave, a skull detailed on the wire while the words 'GET LOST' was plastered overhead. Mal had noticed a sign next to it, warning them of a possible dog.

"Hey, how big is that dog?"

Celia glanced at the sign before looking back at her. "You'll see." She unlocked the gate and lead Mal through. "Okay, stay quiet. It echoes like crazy in here.", she warned, just as barking could be heard.

Mal jumped, taking shelter behind Celia. The younger eyed her. "Mal... seriously?"

"Sorry."

"Please tell me you're not scared of dogs. Carlos owns a dog."

"But he's teensy. And no, I'm not scared of dogs."

"Sure. Now be quiet."

They stopped at a two-seat ride, grabbing the helmets on it and placed them on their heads after turning on the lights. Mal pouted.

"Hn. Why should we ride this? We're supposed to be quiet, right? Can't we just walk there?", she whispered-complained.

"It's a long way, so riding this is faster." More barks were heard. "That will mask the sound of this... thing anyways."

The sorceress felt like the younger girl lied to her when she said riding would be shorter. She felt like it took forever. Eventually, they did get to their designation, coming into a room where, sure enough, Hades was resting on a shabby chair. The ember right next to him.

"Hm."

They walked down the short flight of stairs, barking still being heard in the background mixing with Hades' snoring.

Mal looked around for where the dog could be. "Where is this thing?"

Celia glanced over to where a record was playing. Mal felt duped.

"What the hell?"

"Go get the ember."

Mal rounded Hades' sleeping form. Celia stood there, watching her. The recorded barking though was getting on her nerves since it was now skipping. She reached for it and stopped it.

And just when Mal almost grabbed the ember, Hades spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

Celia winced, ignoring the baffled and angered look on Mal's face. "Um... I noticed you were low on canned corn."

"What?", Mal mouthed. "Canned corn?"

Celia ignored that, too, tossing to him. She wasn't going to answer questions about her having canned corn.

"Hm. Thank you." Just as Mal's hand touched the ember, Hades grabbed her wrist, slowly turning to her. "Hello."

Mal glared at Celia. "Damn, Celia!"

"The recording was getting on my nerves. I'll throw hands, Mal!"

"I'll get Carlos to ground you!"

"No you won't!"

Hades took his ember, holding it firmly in his hand as he grinned at Mal. "Wasn't expecting a visit so soon, little dragon."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't going to be a friendly one." She pointed at the ember. "We're gonna need that."

"Why?"

"To save lives."

"Hm."

"Seriously."

Hades sat back again his pillow. "Hm. I might give it to you. Might not." He stood up, brushing his pants. "I'll be honest though. I was a little hurt you attacked me yesterday."

"Hey, hey. You attacked me first!"

"Didn't mean to though. Never really wanted to. I hated I attacked my own blood."

Mal chuckled mockingly, standing up now, too. "What are you saying? Your own blood? You're referring to me? Maybe Evie? She has your blue hair." She noticed he was just staring at her, eyes dead serious. Wait. "Whoa. Whoa. Is Evie your daughter?!"

"No! No! Mal, you are!"

"What?!"

Celia stood there, gobsmacked. "Excusemesaywhat?"

Hades nodded. "Yeah. I'm Mal's papa."

"You're my father?! So... that means you hooked up with my mom?!"

"I was married to your mom at one time."

"So you abandoned me as a baby?!" Mal couldn't believe any of this. It... it was outrageous!

Hades shook his head. "No. I left your mother. She's not the easiest person to get along with."

"Ha, you think?!"

"See? We already have something in common. We both hate your mother."

On the defense, Mal stormed up to him, stabbing a finger in his face. "No! I don't hate my mother! She may be an evil lunatic, but at least she stuck around."

Hades just pushed Mal's finger away, eyebrow raised. "You think you had it rough, Mal? I used to be a god. I had an entire world which bore my name. A world I wanted to give you! But Maleficent wouldn't let me see you! For years, I've tried to see you. Now I have nothing! You have no idea what that feels like!"

Mal scoffed, offended. "Really?! Because for 16 years, I had nothing!"

By now, Celia was hiding behind a pillar, watching the whole thing unfold. She wasn't sure if she should run or what.

"And now, I have my own whole world. A whole I got on my own. Now, unless I get that ember, it's game over." She held out her hand for Hades to put the ember in. As expected, he shook his head.

"Hold, please."

Mal and Celia jumped when the room suddenly was lit blue, music starting to play.

"The heck?"

** _Listen, little girl_ **

** _You're talking to a god_ **

** _And I don't wanna hear the drama_ **

** _ Kindness ain't my brand_ **

** _Oh, I guess that's why you ran_ **

** _Try being married to your mama_ **

Mal sighed heavily, throwing her arms down. At this point, she was done beyond done. She had a land to save and here she was, confronting a man... god... guy she never knew was her father.

** _You stink at being a dad_ **

** _Poor Mali, are you sad?_ **

** _Not as sad as you_ **

** _ Without your powers_ **

** _I didn't come to fight_ **

** _For once do something right_ **

Hades laughed, throwing a cloth on Mal's head.

** _I steal souls_ **

** _ Were you expecting flowers?_ **

She threw the cloth back at him, making sure she hit him in the face. Celia and her laughed, surprisingly Hades even cracking a smile.

** _I only need you_ **

** _ 'Cause I came here for something_ **

** _I've given you everything_ **

** _By giving you nothing_ **

** _ (By giving me nothing)_ **

Celia was not suspecting them to both stomp their feet down, crossing their arms and glaring at each other. Maybe they were really father and daughter.

** _I did what I had to do_ **

** _ Ooh_ **

** _No, you only did_ **

** _ What's best for you_ **

** _Well you can learn a thing or two_ **

** _When push comes to shove_ **

** _You do_ **

** _ What you've gotta do, yeah_ **

Hades reclaimed his seat, propping his feet up. Mal growled and came at his side, flicking his forehead. "Ow!"

"That's for that attack yesterday! I hold grudges!"

** _You were never there_ **

** _I guess you don't have a phone_ **

** _You never called to say_ **

** _ "I miss you"_ **

"Now, Mal, you know electronics are limited here on the Isle. Especially, cell phones.", Hades argued.

"True!"

"Celia!"

** _Are you kidding?_ **

** _ Is this a joke?_ **

** _You need to let it go_ **

** _You're stronger with those daddy issues_ **

** _Oh, thank you_ **

** _Show me some respect_ **

** _It ain't easy to neglect_ **

** _ My attention would've made you softer_ **

Mal mockingly laughed, slapping her knee for good measure.

** _Should I be proud?_ **

** _ Don't turn this thing around_ **

She pushed his shoulder, almost knocking him out the chair.

** _I guess you are your father's daughter_ **

He sounded proud of her, honestly. Maybe he was. After all, Mal was powerful and was recognized as Auradon's Heroine as well as one of the inspirations for the Isle.

** _Don't think I need you_ **

** _ I just came here for something_ **

She pestered him for the ember again, but he just ignored the hand.

** _I've given you everything_ **

** _By giving you nothing_ **

** _ (By giving me nothing)_ **

** _And I did what I had to do_ **

** _Ooh_ **

** _I made it on my own_ **

** _ No thanks to you_ **

When Hades approached her, Mal put her arms up in a 'come at me, bro' position, challenging him with her now glowing eyes. As she did to him earlier, he flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Payback!"

**_Well you can learn a thing or two_ **

**_When push comes to shove_ **

**_You do_ **

** _ What you've gotta do_ **

**_How about I go with you_ **

** _ And we'll spend some time?_ **

Mal shook her head. Sixteen years and now he wanted to give her attention?

**_How about you stay here_ **

** _ 'Cause you're out of your mind_ **

**_Let's make new memories_ **

** _ You can show me the town_ **

** _No you can keep your memories now_ **

"You are such a brat.", Hades sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He figured Mal was going to be difficult though.

**_Get over it_ **

** _ I am over it_ **

**_I'm over you being over it_ **

**_Let's dance!_ **

"Hey, I don't have time for... whoa!" Hades had hip bumped Mal, almost making her tumble. She watched him with wide eyes as he grabbed a tramborine, shaking it rhythmically before tossing it to her. She caught it and tossed it to the side. "I don't have time for this!"

"Surely, you don't. You got to save Auradon, right?", the god mocked.

"Urgh!"

**_I did what I had to do_ **

**_Ooh_ **

**_No you only did_ **

**_What's best for you_ **

**_Well you can learn a thing or two_ **

**_When push comes to shove_ **

**_You do_ **

**_When push comes to shove_ **

** _ You do_ **

**_When push comes to shove_ **

**_You do_ **

**_What you gotta do_ **

"Do you wanna make up for being a lousy dad?" Hades stared at her for a while before nodding. "Give me the ember."

"The ember only works for me."

"No, it will work for me... I think. We're blood, right?"

"You're only half Hades. The ember won't do everything for you like it does for me.", he stated, holding out the ember.

"I'll take my chances."

He gave her the ember. "Remember, if it gets wet, it's game over."

"Then I better not get it wet.", Mal sassed before she and Celia took their leave.

He sighed, shaking his head and smiling. "That's my girl."

"You mean our girl?"

He turned, seeing the last person he ever wanted to see come out the shadows. He huffed, crossing his arms. "I thought you were a lizard."

"When Mal brought me back over in the barrier, it cancelled out the magic. So I'm me again." Maleficent walked over to him, also crossing her arms. "Didn't expect for you to give her the ember."

"I wanted to make up for not seeing her all these years. Honestly, I think I could have been a better parent than you."

"As if!"

"I think I will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"I still hate you!"

"Feeling's mutual! Now leave!"

* * *

"Now it makes a lot of sense about why he's always asking about you.", Celia admitted.

Mal blinked, stopping in her tracks. "Wait... he asks about me?"

"Sure does."

"Hm. Well, as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't exist."

* * *

One can say that he was in quite the frenzy. With this whole situation, Ben didn't relax. He was worried for his friends, parents, his fiancé, and everyone else in Auradon. Even for the people on the Isle. He was sure that Carlos was acting the same way he was. He could feel it. He wanted more to just look for Audrey himself, but apparently, the guards insisted he stayed in his room.

"No, I want the Auradon guards handing out gas masks. I don't know if they'll help, but pass them out anyways! Not everyone's asleep!" He hung up his cell and looked at the man standing at his door. "Find out if anyone has seen Audrey. And find out if she has a list of demands."

The man nodded and bowed before leaving the king alone.

Ben sighed, unzipping his jacket since he was starting to feel a bit hot. He slumped into his desk chair and rubbed his forehead.

Too stressed, he hadn't noticed the pink smoke looming into the room or the cause of it standing behind him.

"Just one."

"Aaaahhh!"

Ben jumped, knocking down his chair and almost landing on his desk. Seeing it was Audrey, he stayed on alert, especially since she was holding the scepter.

"I demand my life back.", Audrey stated, fluttering her eyelashes. "Every single detail of it."

He didn't say anything, still too shock to see the once sweet girl decked out in dark glam. He remembered Audrey telling him how she hated the color black because it reminded her of Maleficent. Now here she was, holding the very scepter that belonged to the mistress of evil.

"I have a proposition. I'll wake everyone up right now..." She trailed her fingers up his arm, smiling. "... under one itty-bitty condition, Benny-boo." She cupped his face, eyeing him with adoration. "Make me your Queen and we'll rule side by side."

He reached up, grabbing her hand and lowering it from his face. "Audrey, did someone put a spell on you?", he asked, recalling Carlos' earlier text about someone being with Audrey earlier. "Just tell me who and I'll---"

"What? Marry them?", Audrey sassed, sensing Ben's rejection. "Most people get dumped because they aren't good enough. I wasn't bad enough." She twirled with a giggle, showing off her new fashion. "How you like me now, Benny-boo?"

"I'll admit, you can work that look. But I like the old Audrey better. She wouldn't want to hurt Auradon."

"Well, the old Audrey isn't here no more. You took her for granted.", Audrey hissed as the scepter hummed.

Ben eyed it, noticing. "Audrey, just give me the scepter and I'll forgive you.", he offered, holding out his hand.

WRONG WORDS, MY GUY!

Audrey switched the scepter to her right, glaring at him. "You'll forgive me?"

He winced. It was at that moment that he knew he screwed up.

"I don't think so." She pointed the staff to him, forcing him to take steps back away from her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, Audrey, come on!", he begged, standing on his bed.

"No. No! I was just going to put you to sleep, but sleeping is too good for you!" She backed him into a wall. "Carlos likes animals, right? Well, I bet he'll like this."

A second later, Ben was ambushed by a flash of green, falling to the floor. Audrey stormed away from him and back to the balcony doors. "Sleeping is too good for Auradon!"

* * *

"Got to make it! Got to make it!" Fairy Godmother had been almost to the entrance of the museum when she was suddenly turned to stone. And she wasn't the only one. Many others gotten the same treatment.

* * *

"And thank you."

"You're on punishment again."

"Urgh!"

"Shouldn't have stolen that remote."

Celia had just got scowled by Carlos once more after taking the gold remote to the barrier from Jay. Jay was surely impressed, but like Carlos he wasn't going to let her slide.

"Celia, although I applaud you for stealing the remote from me because I didn't notice, I advise you don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay."

Indulged in their conversation, none of them noticed two certain pirates coming out their hiding spots. When they passed through the barrier, Mal had been revealed that she didn't revert into an old lady form, blessing the ember for fixing it. In addition, her usual purple locks sporting a few bright blue streaks.

She noticed and immediately knew the reason. However, to her friends, it was just because she held the ember.

"Whoo! That's a relief!"

"You don't mind if we come for a wee visit, do ya?"

The five of them screamed, turning in alarm to see Gil and Harry standing there. Out of the barrier.

"Oh, hell no! Hook!"

"Hi, Jay. Still gorgeous as ever."

Jay just blushed, glaring at Harry with a pout. "Why do you have to flirt with people all the time?"

"Jay, you cannot speak.", Carlos teased, nudging him with a chuckle.

"Shut up."

"What do you think you two are doing?", Mal demanded, throwing her arms back. She was confused when Evie gasped and started tapping her like crazy. "What?"

"You threw the ember!"

They all scrambled to the edge of the broken piece of the bridge, watching the ember fall to the water.

"Oh, no, no, no! NO! Damn it!"

Suddenly, a tentacle came out and caught it. Following was a familiar face of a certain captain/sea witch glammed out in seashells, gold, and aqua.

"Hi! Miss me?"

"Uma!"

"That's my name."

"Uma, that ember can't get wet! Give it back before it goes out!", Mal warned, holding out her hand.

Uma laughed, sinking into the water. They watched as the water began to raise, forming a tornado before dispersing. They looked from left to right, not seeing her.

"Hi, boys."

They flipped, seeing Uma standing there with the ember glowing in her hand while smirking. Harry laughed, walking over to her and hugging her.

"Welcome back!"

"Uma, you swam off and forgot about us.", Gil stated with a pout, obviously saddened. Uma cupped his face, shaking her head.

"No. I didn't. Trust me, if there's one thing I'd never do is forget about you two."

"Probably swam off to plot your revenge against me, nonetheless.", Mal hissed out.

Uma scoffed, finding Mal right now to be petty and full of it. "Not everything is about you, Mal. I don't think about you night and day no matter how much you want me to." She stepped up to Mal. "I was looking for a hole in the barrier to let everyone out. Because unlike you, I do think about others."

Mal opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She thought back to her decision about closing the barrier forever, realizing that may be the only solution if anybody wanted out of the barrier.

"I also traveled, finding us a place to be if we weren't going to be welcome in precious Auradon. And you know what I found, boys? It's way better out there than we thought. There's this thing that looks like a furry rock called a coconut. And fish so big you can dance on their backs. They've been keeping it all to themselves."

"Whatever. Uma, I need that to break a spell.", Mal scowled. "Give it back."

"Not with that tone, I'm not. For you to have been in Auradon as long as you have been, you sure are rude. Who cast the spell?"

"Audrey, Queen's Aurora's daughter.", Carlos replied. "Sleeping Beauty."

"Hm. So the good girl is now the bad girl? Interesting."

"We're telling me, girl. I'm still kind of high on panic right now for my fiancé."

"Fiancé? Wait, did he...?"

Carlos held up his hand that he wore his engagement finger on, blushing and smiling. Much to their surprise, Uma gasped, clapping in excitement. "Ooh! Congrats! Nice rock. Now aren't you glad I crashed your party, which I apologize for, by the way? If I didn't you would probably never admit you loved him."

"And I thank you so much for that. Also, don't worry about it. We ended up having way more fun on the boat filled with water than we thought."

"Hey! Can I have the ember back please?!", Mal demanded, interrupting the two. She felt a headache coming on.

Uma eyed her up and down. "You know what? I might not give it back. Let's see what happens."

"Uma, it's not the time for games! People's lives are at stake here!"

"And who said I was playing games, Mal?!", Uma countered back, her necklace glowing. "If you want this back, you guarantee me that every single villain kid who wants to, can get off the Isle. That's why I wanted to take the barrier down in the first place!"

Mal sighed, knowing there possibly never going to be a way. "I can't do that."

Evie gave her a look of confusion. "What? Mal, we started a program for that very thing." She turned to Uma, stepping closer. "We plan on bringing these kids little by little into Auradon for better lives. You can say you've been an inspiration."

Uma eyed her, too, before looking over at Mal. "I'm happy to hear that. But I want Mal to promise that."

"Uma..."

"I'm serious, Mal. You think I'm being silly, right now, huh? But I'm not. I want those kids off the Isle." To emphasize her point, she walked over to the edge and held the ember over it. "Deal?"

Mal figured Uma was going to be stubborn. She decided to tell her the truth after this whole thing blows over. "Fine. Deal. Now hand it over."

"Ah." Uma placed the ember in the pocket of her vest. "I'll hold onto this for the time being. Because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own, think again."

"We're here, too.", Jay pointed out.

"I know, I know. Just that I think Mal might try to go dragon alone without thinking about her squad willing to help. Besides, this is a job for pirates.", Uma added, Gil and Harry jumping onboard.

"And how is that?", Mal huffed.

"Because I say so."

"We can always go back to hating each other when this is over.", Jay reminded Mal. He glared at Harry. "Where are our bikes?"

"We crashed them. Total accident on my part. I don't think so on Harry's though.", Gil answered. Jay couldn't be mad at Gil since he was just so adorable. But Harry was a different story. The grin he was shooting him told him that he meant to crash Jay's bike.

"Ass. I should throw hands at you."

Evie decided then to interject. Feeling the ever growing tension that she knew was just going to be a major problem. "Here's a thought. Let's try to be friends. Put our history behind us and celebrate our differences. Yeah?"

"Let's go.", Uma said, already walking to the edge of the bridge.

"Ah!", Mal demanded. "I'm in charge here."

"Not to me, princess." Uma had dived into the water, transforming into her sea monster form.

Mal groaned. "So difficult."


	7. Part 6 - Bring It On Then, Knights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad my instincts told me to look up the lyrics to Night Falls. On the DVD they repeated some lyrics when it sounded like they sung something else and be damned i was right.

After hitched rides on Uma and Mal in their alternate forms, the expanded group found themselves walking through a lawn of sleeping people in front of Auradon Prep.

"They're asleep.", Mal said, sighing.

"Well, I thought the snoring would give it away.", Uma muttered, ignoring the glare the sorceress gave her.

Evie sighed, pocketing her phone she's been using for the past couple of minutes. "I can't get Doug or Dizzy."

"Ben's not picking up either.", Carlos whined. Jay grabbed his hand to reassure him.

"I tried getting Lonnie, but she won't pick up either.", Mal said. "Or Jane."

"Jay, did you try Chad?"

"I did, but couldn't get through."

"Signal's out.", Carlos pointed out. He inhaled and then exhaled. "I'm going to try to keep my composure."

Celia had stopped suddenly, spotting the school. "Is that Auradon Prep?"

Calm now, Carlos nodded. "Yeah. When everybody wakes up, you're going to love it."

"Everything here is so...", Gil started, wandering around and admiring everything.

"Freaky.", Jay voiced, poking a guy in his cheek. Yep, sleep.

"Green! There are leaves on the trees! And what are those colored things?", Gil questioned, picking a flower on a bush.

"Flowers?"

"Flowers are pretty."

Jay wanted nothing more to squeeze Gil's cheeks and coo at him. "Yes. Flowers are pretty."

Gil had looked down at the table in front of him, spotting some colored fruit in a bowl. "Ooh! Cantaloupe!" Jay went to stop Gil, but the other was already digging in. "Mm! Mm!"

"Gil..."

"We don't have any fresh fruit on the Isle, remember?", Uma inquired.

Jay nodded. "I do. I just don't where their hands been and how long this fruit been sitting here. Also, Gil, they're grapes."

"Mm. Grapes. I love grapes."

A table away, Harry was rounding the sleeping people, digging into one guy's pocket for his wallet. "I believe I deserve some compensation for my muscles, wile, and role in this endeavor."

Jay came up to his side, snatching the money away and placing back in the guy's pocket. "You do. Me not squashing you like a bug."

"You think I'm scared of you, Jay?", Harry growled, hook going in Jay's face.

"You have two seconds to get that thing out of my face before I take it and throw into the ocean. Again."

Harry chuckled, moving the hook away nonetheless. "Oh ho, you are sure adorable when you're angry."

"Why are you like this?" He wondered how Gil put up with Harry.

"Guys, this isn't the time to argue right now.", Carlos reminded, hand going on his hip. "We got a princess gone bad on the loose. And we still have to check on Ben."

"This is delicious."

Recognizing the voice, the freckled male turned, searching around before looking down and seeing the source of the voice. "Dude?"

"Hi, Carlos. Just... um... trying some food out... uh..."

"Dude."

"It wasn't me!"

"Dude."

"Okay, it was me!"

"Dude, buddy. Forget that. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Mhmm. Audrey showed up, she put everybody to sleep and even turned some of them to..."

"Guys!" They all turned to see Evie standing to a stone statue. Or they thought it was. "Hannah turned to stone."

"Ooh. Pulling a Madam Mim on folks, huh?", Harry sassed. "Wait. Has she ever turned anyone to stone?"

"Okay, everyone, we need to stay on our toes.", Jay advised. "Audrey could be anywhere."

"And since we're already here, let's check the school.", Uma suggested, walking toward said building.

Mal quickly stepped up, snapping her fingers to grab her attention. "Eh, no. I'm in charge here, remember? Audrey went straight for the crown, so I think it's safe to assume that she's going to go for Ben and his castle next. That's where we'll go."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Says you? Like that supposed to mean something to me?"

Mal just stared at her, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. Uma let out a dry chuckle.

"You are really something else. You just can't stand someone else wanting to lead or at least throw in a suggestion, huh? But you know what? Let's go to the castle. If that makes you feel better."

Uma brushed past the other with a scoff. She stopped walking when she noticed Mal hadn't move. "Hello? Shouldn't you be leading us to the castle? You 'suggested' it in the first place."

"That I did.", Mal sighed, catching up to Uma.

* * *

"How did Mal break my spell?!"

Veronica and Chad took two steps at Audrey's sudden outburst. They noticed she seemed even angrier when she returned to the cottage. Right now, she had been spying on the VKs through the scepter's crystal.

"Well... that's quite the mystery.", Chad muttered, visibly shaken. He seen Audrey angry before, but this was a whole new level of fury.

They watched as she grabbed a bowl of pears, dumping out the fruit and holding the bowl up to toss it. "And what is Uma doing here?!"

"Don't know! How should I know?!"

Not liking that answer, Audrey tossed the bowl. Veronica stepped to the side to avoid it and Chad ducked. Pieces of glass had spread around them.

"Come clean!"

"Seriously, Audrey! I have no idea! Maybe Veronica does!"

When Audrey snapped her glare at her, the black haired girl held up her hands in surrender. "No! No, I don't, Audrey!"

"Where. Did. They. Go?", Audrey questioned harshly, the scepter humming in her hand.

"Um... um... well, if Uma is there, it's safe to assume that they went to the Isle?"

"And for what reason?!" Audrey paused, closing her eyes and started taking deep breaths. "You know what? Doesn't matter."

She walked over to Chad, who was still kneeling on the floor and patted his curls affectionately before doing the same to Veronica. She laughed, a grin etched on her lips.

"It's about to get a little ugly."

* * *

"Ben! Beeeen! Ben!"

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little king!"

"Harry... please try a different approach."

"You don't question my techniques, Jay."

Dude had gotten a hold of Ben's scent, easily grasping it since he hung around the king just as much as Carlos did. He was leading them throughout the castle, which was littered with sleeping or stoned guards and other staff members. Even Adam and Belle were cursed.

Turning a corner, Mal sighed.

"He could be asleep."

"Or turned to stone.", Celia added in without thought, earning her mouth covered by Evie and a pout from Carlos.

"He wears very pungent cologne.", Dude stated, sitting in front of them. "Carlos, how can you stand it?"

"Well, for one, my nose isn't as strong as yours. Two, I happen to like his smell."

"I still can't believe you're engaged. Can I get an invitation to the wedding?", Uma asked.

"Yes!"

None of them took noticed to the displeased look on Mal's face. Nor if they had, they wouldn't care.

"He's easy to track. Follow me, people.", Dude ordered, taking off.

"That's great, Dude.", Jay praised as he and the others followed the canine.

"FYI, I give great cuddles."

"You do, buddy, but now's not the time."

"Huh, really? I never had a pet growing up. Well, except for the elk head in Dad's man cave, but that wasn't---"

"Hold up.", Uma spoke up, interrupting Gil. She noticed and briefly turned to him. "Sorry, Gil."

"You're good."

"Anyways, what's this?", she asked, pointing to where deep scratches were embedded into the wall, some paintings cut down and there was even a broken pillar and vase.

Carlos stepped closer to take a look. "This was not here before. This was not here before... Those are animal scratches." He turned to the others, his eyes wide as a thought came to him. "You think Ben...?"

"I would hope he didn't get attacked.", Evie said.

"Follow me!", Dude demanded, taking off again.

They all came to a room, a circular podium in the middle and many suits of knights' armor surrounded the room along with swords. Sensing something wasn't right, Evie advised Celia to stay put by the door. Meanwhile, Harry was admiring one of the swords' sharpness. The back of his hair raising.

"I can feel you looking."

Jay stepped up closer to him. "Good.", he hissed.

"Checking me out, Jay?"

"Harry, unfortunately for you, no, I'm not. Taken. With a capital 'T'."

He wasn't too sure if the pout Harry gave him was fake or not.

"So you can track, cuddle and talk." Gil was petting Dude, who didn't mind the attention. Childish wonder could be seen on Gil's face. "Hey, do you think his puppies would be able to talk, too?"

Carlos was reminded of the first time he met Dude. He ran from him, but seeing how Ben calmly was holding the canine had encouraged Carlos to do the same. Just like Gil, he too was amazed, petting the dog with a smile. He made him realize that the pirates were no different from them.

"Alright, man. He's taken. You want a dog, adopt a rescue. I'll be happy to help out with that."

"Really? Thanks, Carlos."

Dude started laughing, earned a freaked out expression from Celia. "Talking puppies. That's crazy."

Celia whistled for him to come over and he did so, getting scratches at the base of his neck.

"He seems nice."

"I bet you lost some sleep thinking about me on the loose?", Uma questioned, not knowing just how close to the truth she was. However, Mal being Mal, wasn't going to let her know that.

"Dragons really don't lose sleep. I wonder what fried octopus taste like?"

"Okay, how about we not do this?", Evie asked, playing peace here.

"We're celebrating our differences.", Uma said, giving Evie a smile.

Harry had noticed the suit of armor in front of them had moved, spotting pink smoke emerging from the holes of its helmet.

"I believe we're being challenged."

"Let's split up and look for Audrey.", Uma advised, ignoring him.

"That absolutely makes no sense.", Mal countered. "Unless you give me my ember, she's gonna spell you."

"Regardless, she has it out more for you than me. And how does that make no sense?"

"Girls!"

"Because... it just does!"

"I don't know, Mal. It makes sense. One group find Audrey and the others find Ben. Kill two birds with one stone.", Jay stated.

Mal turned to him, frowning. "Who's side are you on?"

"The 'saving Auradon and the rest of the world' side."

"Hey! We got a situation!", Harry scowled, pointing to the now moving armor.

"Crap..."

"Do you like a prince, Mal? How about a knight in shining armor for you, Carlos? Or just knights?", they heard Audrey's voice teased just as the other suits of metal began to move.

"I already got a king!"

"Oh crap!"

They backed away, eyeing each of the armors while staying alert with swords aimed at them.

**_Watch your back_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_We can counter their attack_ **

** _Hit them till their armor cracks_ **

Harry, Gil and Jay were already grabbing the swords off the walls. Carlos had advised Celia to stay back out the room with Dude. Evie and Mal had tried to make a run for it, only to be blocked by the swords the armors crossed together at the door.

"This is shitty..."

"Uma!"

The daughter of Ursula caught the sword Harry passed her, a grin etched on her lips, already pumped for this fight.

**_This could get a little sticky_ **

**_How to win this battle could be tricky_ **

**_But I know the best way_ **

**_Fall back let me lead_ **

**_You hold the line_ **

** _ And we'll bring them to their knees_ **

Mal, the idea of Uma leading getting to her again, stormed up to her side after grabbing a sword from Jay.

**_Swords in the air if you're with me_ **

**_Yeah!_ **

**_They got us outnumbered one-to-fifty_ **

**_The victory is ours_ **

**_Because I've got a strategy_ **

**_You take the left and the rest of you_ **

** _Can follow me_ **

Seeing exactly she was going, Uma scoffed, looking her eyes. "Hold up, Mal. Seriously?"

"You just came along for the ride, Uma. I'm in charge of this mission."

"Uh uh."

**_This is my crew_ **

**_Look, this is my squad_ **

** _ This is my turf_ **

Evie groaned, coming in between them. She swear she was getting a headache.

**_Oh, my gosh_ **

**_Look, guys, we got bigger fish to fry_ **

**_Put your differences aside_ **

** _'Cause right now we're on the same side_ **

"She's right! Stop arguing for one second and fight those guys! Kick their butts!", Celia encouraged, immediately cowering when one suit of armor snapped her way. He turned back around, deciding to let leave her alone.

**_Till the night falls_ **

**_Everyone_ **

**_We'll stay together_ **

** _ Till the battle is done_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_We can counter their attack_ **

** _ Hit them till their armor cracks_ **

The suits swung their swords, one of them almost hitting Gil who dodged it and knocking it down with his own sword. Next to him, Jay had kicked one down.

**_Until the night falls_ **

**_We're aligned_ **

**_It doesn't mean_ **

** _That we're on the same side_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_Watch your back_ **

**_Hit them hard_ **

**_And hit them fast_ **

** _They're too heavy to react_ **

Uma and Mal swung their swords at two of their opponents, successfully hitting them. Another snuck up on Mal, grabbing her and backing her near the colored glass window. She jumped on the ledge and flipped onto its back, landing on his other side and hitting it in the chest, knocking him down.

**_The situation is getting kind of heavy_ **

**_Hold your weapons tight_ **

**_Keep them steady_ **

**_'Cause if we stick together_ **

**_We can make it out alive_ **

**_I will cause a distraction_ **

** _ You attack them from the side_ **

However, another came at her, knocking her down as well. Uma reacted, pushing the suit of armor off and blocking an attack from another while helping Mal up to her feet.

**_All my soldiers stand at the ready_ **

**_We can cut them up like confetti_ **

**_We'll hit them from the front_ **

**_You counter from behind_ **

**_Don't forget the fate_ **

** _Of Auradon is on the line_ **

She ended up in a back and forth sword match with one of them who was very reluctant. Eventually, she got sick of it after a couple of seconds before twirling her sword in her hand and using it to knock the helmet off.

Said helmet had rolled off to the side and the armor was left, waving his arms around to balance himself.

Laughing, Harry high-fived her.

Apparently, the laugh triggered the armor to back them all into the middle of the room.

**_This is all-out war_ **

**_They got us outnumbered_ **

**_The way the swords clash_ **

**_Is the sound of the thunder_ **

**_And we are not going under_ **

**_We will never run for cover_ **

**_We battle for the victory_ **

** _ We ride for each other_ **

At once, they attacked again, putting extra strength into their swings. Evie had ducked, gasping in shock when one sword almost got a piece of her hair.

"Hey! Rude!"

She kicked the suit of armor down before jumping onto the platform and kicking another.

**_Till the night falls_ **

**_Everyone_ **

**_We'll stay together_ **

** _Till the battle is done_ **

**_Back to back_ **

**_Back to back_ **

**_Back to back_ **

**_Back to back_ **

**_We can counter their attack_ **

** _Hit them till their armor cracks_ **

Carlos was forced onto his back on the floor, sword holding the other's that was being pushed against him to cut him. With all the strength he could muster, he sat up, shifting the position of his sword before pushing his sword and the armor away. Although he managed to unarm it, his own sword was flung to the side.

Seeing him in trouble, Celia had grabbed a shield and pushed it to him. In time, he used it to block an incoming attack, kicking the armor's feet which resulted it and another to crash to the ground. He also used the shield to boost Jay in the air before using it to skate away from another attack, barely dodging an hammer coming for him.

**_Until the night falls_ **

**_We're aligned_ **

**_It doesn't mean_ **

** _That we're on the same side_ **

**_Back to back_ **

**_Back to back_ **

**_Back to back_ **

**_Back to back_ **

**_Hit them hard_ **

**_And hit them fast_ **

** _They're too heavy to react_ **

"What are they doing?", Harry questioned, noticing the suits of armor gathering and uniforming themselves, facing them.

"I have no idea."

Much to their shock, the armor started a rhythm, showing off some moves that actually threw them off.

Carlos and Gil exchanged glances, both trying to contemplate over what they just saw. It was almost as if...

"Are they challenging us...?"

"To a dance battle?"

"Now that's just weird.", Uma sighed before she and Mal attacked, after the lead suit beckoned them to try, both spewing a little magic into their swings. Each suit of armor shook, electrified by the action, but nonetheless still standing. The sudden sparks confused them briefly, but knowing it wasn't the time to dwell on it, they let it go.

Mal jumped up on the podium, eyes glowing. "Since they want to dance battle, I'll give them just that."

"Seriously?"

"Suit of armor strong and true, make this metal bust a move." They watched as she swayed her hips from side to side, amused when the group mimicked her.

"Oh, now that's hilarious.", Uma grinned, taking her turn. She ticked her hips, joining in Mal and Evie's vocalizing. As they did with Mal, they followed her moves without second thought.

Even though he was baffled before, Carlos joined in, too, arms out and stomping in a tune.

"It's official, Audrey cursed Auradon with stone, sleep, and silliness.", Jay muttered, watching as the suits danced. Some of them still attacked, however, being overwhelmed by the dance spell, their moves were sluggish.

**_Until the night falls_ **

**_You can trust_ **

**_I'm gonna help you_ **

**_Win this battle because_ **

**_I got your back_ **

**_Got your back_ **

**_Got your back_ **

**_Got your back_ **

**_All for one and that's a fact_ **

**_Knights fall pitch black_ **

Everything came to an end when the suits fell to the ground, defeated after dancing exhausted them out.

Relieved and overwhelmed by adrenaline, the VKs cheered, high-fiving and complimenting each other.

Or well... almost.

Evie watched as Mal and Uma paused midway, staring at each other with instant shock at what they would have done before parting and joining their respective squad members. The blue haired diva sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No..."

Having heard her, they turned to face her, eyebrows raised in questioning.

"You've got to be kidding me. Guys, come on! This was so great!", she stressed out. "We were a team! We worked together."

"Only because we had to.", Mal opposed, rolling her eyes.

"Had to or not, we still defeated them together. Because whether any of you like it or not, we are stronger together. Now, come on. Get that stick out your butt." She went to touch Mal, but the sorceress shooed her away. "Don't be like that."

She went to touch Uma, getting the same reaction. Sighing, Evie pondered on an idea of what she could do to see reason and stop acting like brats.

Suddenly, she turned to where Celia and Dude were at the door and guided the younger and canine further into the room before closing the doors.

"Uh... E? What are you doing?", Carlos questioned, not liking the glint in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing too big. Just something." She placed her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. "You know what we should try? An icebreaker."

They all groaned, already pressed to hurry and get these day over with.

"Have an attitude all you want, but we're not going anywhere and this is settled. Now, all you have to do is say something you really like about the other person, okay? I'll start." She eyed between Harry, Gil and Uma before deciding on the first. "Harry."

Hearing his name, he sighed, looking at her.

"Great accent."

He stared at her, a little taken back with a blush on his face. "..."

"Now you go."

Before he could say anything, because he actually was going to comply, Uma spoke up.

"Is she always this perky?"

"Oh, it really wasn't your turn, but thank you."

Uma stared at her for a while before nodding. "I like her sass."

"And I like yours."

Mal stepped up. "Okay, Evie, come here." She grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"I love this energy, but we're very short on time. Audrey clearly knows that we're here and we need to get out of here, ASAP."

"I know. But if I have to hear one more petty argument, I'll lose it.", Evie said, her tone sweet but they knew better. She let go of Mal's hands and walked to the doors, blocking them. "Now, the longer you prolong this, the longer it will take to save Auradon."

"Oh my gosh. Evie, you forced my hand." Jay approached her, getting into a small wrestling match with her before winning and throwing Evie onto his shoulder and walking out the room, the others following her.

"HEY!"

"Nuh uh. We're play that game later. Right now, let's save Auradon, okay?"

"Promise!"

"Okay, promise!"

"Now put me down!"

"So where does this cheerleader bunk down?", Uma questioned as they turned a corner. "Even if she's not there, we might find some sort of clue."

"Actually, she's still in the dorms. Because of summer school.", Evie answered, walking on her own feet.

Mal snapped her fingers. "Right, because of summer school. She kind of went on her spa vacay too early."

Harry laughed. "Summer school? Summer school. Oh, no wonder why she wants revenge."

"Harry, stop laughing.", Jay demanded, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I think we should split up. One group should go find Ben and the others head to Audrey's room. We'll meet back at Evie's in two hours.", Mal stated.

Uma let out a short snicker, crossing her arms and stopping momentarily. "Wait. Sounds like we're going with my plan. I'm just saying."

"It was kind of the obvious plan." Mal refused to admit that Uma was right to suggest they try Audrey's room first in the school since it has been acknowledged she already gotten to Ben before their arrival.

"Uma said it first though.", Gil noted.

"Right? So my plan."

"Whatever."

"... Uma did say it first."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Again. The 'saving the world' side. We should have checked the school first since we were already there. Going back and forth is just wasting daylight."

* * *

"Whoa, what was that?"

Jane had gotten behind Lonnie, having heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. Armed with just the water toy in her hand, Lonnie aimed it towards the bushes, protecting her friend.

"Hey, I've got a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Nothing responded to her, but they both did catch the sight of something sped off, hearing a roar following.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know. But whatever it was, I doubt it was anything good."

Silence.

"We're going to follow it, aren't we?"

"Ha ha, yep!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else want to fight Veronica? I sure do!


	8. Part 7 -  Ben, Kisses & Closets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say this is my favorite chapter to write. As well as the previous chapter. Like I enjoyed writing this chapter so much and I still hope all of my writing for this movie and the other two is good.

The VKs did split up into two groups, the girls and the boys. The boys had took to finding Ben, Carlos mentioning how he personally wanted to find the king just to give him a good talking to about making him worry. The girls ventured off to Audrey's room, looking for clues. Mal and Evie had perimetered the school though in case the princess had been lurking. After seeing no signs, they headed back to Audrey's room, finding Celia trying on some of Audrey's things while Uma was relaxing in her bed, reading through her diary.

Although, hearing the door being opened, Mal didn't catch the sympathy written on Uma's face which had quickly vanished.

"She's nowhere on campus.", Evie declared, sighing a little.

"Well, I found her diary. And damn, you did ruin Audrey's life.", Uma stated, more so to Mal. "I mean, the girl has a lot of pent up feelings."

_'I know the feeling...'_

"Okay, did you find anything in there that we already didn't know?", Mal questioning, her tone coming off a little nonchalant.

"She hangs out at Fairy Cottage. You know, where Flora, Fauna and Merryweather hid her mom from your mom."

"Ha ha, yes. The irony is not lost on me."

Uma decided not to comment, taking to snuggling in the bed some more. "Mmm, how could anyone with this bed be unhappy?"

"Okay. How do I look?", Celia suddenly asked, posing with the pearl necklace and tiara on her head. Evie turned to her, giving her an amused smile.

"Great. But the bling stays here."

"But she's bad."

"And we're not. Besides, that necklace is clashing with your outfit, sweetie."

As Celia took off the accessories, Uma had forced herself to slid off the bed.

"Come on. Let's go and hope the boys find Ben."

* * *

"No! No! No! No!"

Once more, they found themselves quivering back at her wrath. She had been like this for the past few minutes.

"This can't be happening right now!", Audrey shrieked, looking close to ripping out her hair. It was as if her anger continously grew with the dark magic had swirled within her veins.

"Audrey. Audrey, calm down, okay?", Chad tried coaxing, stepping close to her. He could feel Veronica's blues glaring at the back of his head. He didn't care honestly because right now only Audrey's sanity mattered.

"How can I be calm, Chad, when they're getting past every one of my attacks?"

"Well, stop this then, Audrey." She looked at him like he was crazy, only to find that he was being serious. "This isn't like you. You're a good girl."

Immediately, Veronica got feral, storming over when she saw that Audrey was calming down and looking at Chad with sadness and hope rather than pure villainous anger.

"Well, she doesn't want to be a good girl anymore!", she hollered, pushing Chad off and away from Audrey. She took to standing in front of Audrey, shielding her while glaring at the prince like some angered animal protecting their owner. "Maybe she doesn't want to be a good girl anymore! So back off, Charming!"

"You can't make decisions for her! You're just manipulating Audrey!"

"I'm doing a lot more for her than you or any of those so called friends!"

"SILENCE!"

They shushed, seeing Audrey was seething now with the scepter glowing and humming in her hand. "Just... silence. I'm trying to think here." She turned from them, inhaling and exhaling to steady her breathing. "I don't care to hear any of this anymore. Got it?!"

"Yes!", they both squeaked.

"Good."

As Audrey requested, there was silence. Nothing could be heard except breathing and the ticking of a clock. After a while, Audrey spoke.

"This may not be who I was before, but this is who I want to be now. I've been holding back too much inside me for a long time now. Doing this is how I want to let out my rage and my sadness. This is my choice."

The scepter hummed again.

Chad narrowed his eyes in thought. "I don't think so. I think that scepter is controlling you, Audrey. And with Veronica around is making it no better."

"You know what, Charming? I'm tired of you speaking!"

He was cut off guard when Veronica grabbed him. She was surprisingly strong, managing to put in a closet and locking it. He banged on the door, calling for Audrey to open it but Veronica took hold of her free hand and lead her away.

"Ignore him. He was just trying to stop you from getting what you deserve. He's trying to stop you from taking the throne. Besides, he's dating one of those VKs, right? You shouldn't listen to him anyways."

* * *

"Ben! Ben! Babe, where are you?!"

The boys wandered past the trees, listening out for sign that show Ben was nearby or at least alright. They haven't gotten anything, even with Dude who lost Ben's scent. Said canine had pattered up to Carlos.

"His scent faded off. Now, all I smell is dirt and stink."

"Good job though.", Carlos praised, scratching behind Dude's ear. He settled on a log, hoping his fiancé was alright. That if Audrey did find him that he at least escaped from her and not do anything stupid.

Behind him, Gil was digging through a bush, picking berries from it. "These just grow everywhere." He ate the berry, savoring the fresh taste of it. "Mmm. Oh! Hey, we should play that icebreaker.", he suggested, getting Jay's attention. "Um, Jay, I like the way that you can bounce around and jump off things."

Jay gave him a chuckle,deciding to cooperate since this is Gil. "Wow, thanks. Uh... I like..." He walked closer, watching Gil take more berries off the bush. "... how you get a kick out of a berry bush."

"Adorable...", Carlos muttered to himself, Harry having the same thought.

"Thanks! Wait, these are free, right?"

"Yup."

Both of them were now indulged in the berries, allowing a conversation to emerge.

"I guess you've probably seen everything by now, huh? Furry rocks, giant fish. You're probably used to getting lunch off a bush."

"No. No, not really. I mainly just use the vending machines at practice. Tourney kind of eats up most of my time."

Whether it was jealously or just the sheer amusement of wanting to cut it, Harry laughed loudly. "Tourney? That's a wee boy's game."

"Ha ha. Sure it is, Harry. As you can tell, I'm no wee boy."

"You sure aren't, Jay."

"Hey, you know what would be fun? To go rafting down a jungle river.", Gil spoke out, still eating the berries.

"Find a lost civilization!"

"Oh, and maybe a penguin!"

"Well, you'll find those more in like icebergs, but I'd love to see one of those."

"You guys are killing me.", Harry groaned, getting in between the two of them. He found them getting buddy-buddy quite sickening. While also a tad bit envious of it. "Seriously when did you two decide to be real chummy?"

"Jealous that neither of them are giving you attention?", Carlos sassed as Dude had wandered off again.

Harry pouted. "Oh, whatever, consort."

"Harry, buddy, I honestly don't hate you. You're one of the those that annoy me, but I don't hate you. However, I'm not going to resist punching you."

The pirate just picked a berry off the bush with his hook, giving Carlos an indifferent stare. "Uh huh. P.S., your mutt went that way."

"Carlos! I got something!"

Quickly, the freckled teen rushed after his canine, Gil and Harry following behind. Jay, however, lingered behind a bit, taking a few steps back towards the bush and grabbing a few berries. He had realized that talking to Gil was fun. A nice change to the situation they were in. And honestly, Harry's obvious jealousy was amusing.

* * *

"I wonder if Jane is alright.", Mal muttered as they trotted up to Evie's house. She's been worrying about the brunette since she hasn't seen her all day. It sucked more that she couldn't even reach out to her since the signal was still out.

"Whoa, nice digs.", Uma commented, amazed at Evie's home.

Evie smiled, patting her shoulder. "I had a really good deal."

They went into the house, searching for the twins, Dizzy and Doug. They found the kids in the den area, sleeping on a couch with their glasses somewhat slipping off. Celia had stepped closer, frowning in concern for her friends, only for it to grow when Dizzy started groaning and moving in distress. Without wasting a second, Celia was right by her side, shushing her and rubbing in arm in comfort. Celia took a red blanket off the back of the couch, spreading and shaking it before covering the sleeping trio with it.

The older three watched, also a little upset about the situation. It wasn't fair that they were put in this problem. They may be born on the Isle, but these kids are innocent.

"Don't worry, Dizzy. We can fix this. And once we do, they're gonna let all the kids come from the Isle. So, happy dreams."

Instant guilt stabbed Mal in the chest. She knows that she was going to break that promise in the near future. She didn't want to have the close the barrier, but she had to do what's best for Auradon. She was Auradon's Heroine. Their knight in shining armor. It was hard to get Auradon to accept her and her friends and the last thing she wanted was for Auradon to turn around and lose faith in her and them.

"They're so precious.", Evie cooed, wanting to snuggle them, however that was stopped by a very loud snore.

While Celia tended to her friends, the other three following the sound of the snore, coming into Evie's work station to find Doug sleeping on the floor with some fabric cushioned under his head.

"Who's the dude?", Uma questioned as Evie kneeled down beside her boyfriend's side.

"Doug.", she called, shaking his arm. "Doug. Doug. Wake up." She gave him a harder nudge. "Wake up."

"Um... Evie, he's spelled.", Uma reminded her. "Are you not a fast learner?"

"Cut her some slack. She's emotionally involved.", Mal said, seeing Evie's pout at the realization.

"Hmph."

Uma leaned back against the doorway. "Well, in that case, she should be able to wake him up."

Both Mal and Evie were confused. She acknowledged that. "Wow. True love's kiss. Works very time. The one thing that can break some spells. Used in like every story we have heard about. Do anybody pay attention?"

"But the spell was cast by my mom's scepter. Which only can be undone by Hades' ember.", Mal pointed out.

"I don't know. Just seems like an excuse. This isn't like some huge spell. Just putting someone to sleep. And if I recall, your mom cast the same spell with the same magic on Aurora and she woke up by a true love's kiss.", Uma reminded. She smirked seeing how Mal closed her mouth after she realized she couldn't counter that.

"Well, that just defeats the purpose of the ember."

"Doug and I haven't really... used the L-word yet.", Evie winced, blushing.

"Girl, if you love him enough, I don't think you don't have to say 'I love you'. Besides, sometimes words can have false meanings and actions just work better.", Uma encouraged.

Evie eyed down at her boyfriend, cooing at his cuteness. "Hey, um... can we be alone?"

Mal and Uma turned and took their leave, doing just that... for now.

The blue haired fashionista was left to ponder in her thoughts, hyping herself to try the true love's kiss. She knows in her heart that she does love Doug. How could she not? He was one of the first guys (besides her bros, Jay and Carlos) to see she is more than just a pretty face. That she is smarter than she had let on. That she is selfless. Have a great sense of humor wrapped in sass. Everything and anything Evie used to be insecure about Doug didn't see as flaws, but as major pluses.

To Evie, Doug was the perfect guy. He didn't have to born into royality to be a prince. He was more than a prince. He was something else.

Evie had stood up, having major contemplating. She spotted a heart shaped pin cushion, picking it up as butterflies invaded her stomach.

_ **Don't freak out it's okay** _

_ **'Cause true love can save the day** _

_ **And I think we feel the same** _

_ **But I don't know** _

_ **When we met it was sweet** _

_ **He was oh so into me** _

_ **Seems like things are meant to be** _

_ ** But I don't know** _

Evie remembered the first day she and Doug had met, how they locked eyes as she gave him a winning smile that had him catchphrasing from his dad and uncles. Now that she thought back on it, at the time she probably didn't realize just how cute she thought he was.

** _Does he love me?_ **

** _Or does he love me not?_ **

** _Do I love him?_ **

** _ And is it strong enough?_ **

Having staring down at Doug with a smitten gaze, Evie hadn't noticed that Mal and Uma had returned, both nosy and concerned about the situation.

_ **One kiss** _

_ **One kiss** _

_ **It all comes down to this** _

_ **One kiss** _

_ ** One kiss** _

_ **One kiss, one kiss** _

_ ** This moment could be it** _

_ **And I wanna know so here I go** _

The duo watched as Evie kneeled down, ready to press her lips against Doug's, only to be disappointed when she pulled back, unsure.

"Dang it...", Uma muttered.

** _Keep it cool, keep it calm_ **

** _Think he's loved me all along_ **

** _But maybe I got it wrong_ **

** _So I don't know_ **

** _He's so good got my back_ **

** _But maybe I'm just too bad_ **

** _Could we be a perfect match?_ **

** _ No I don't know_ **

She stared into a body-length mirror, noticing the pictures of Doug and his bright smile in front of her. Her heart did a flutter like every time she sees those smiles.

** _Does he love me?_ **

** _Or does he love me not?_ **

** _Do I love him?_ **

** _And is it strong enough?_ **

** _One kiss_ **

** _One kiss_ **

** _It all comes down to this_ **

** _One kiss_ **

** _ One kiss_ **

Uma nudged Mal. "She cannot be serious. Just kiss him already!"

"Relax. She's sort of... a dramatic romantic."

** _One kiss, one kiss_ **

** _ This moment could be it_ **

** _And I wanna know so here I go_ **

** _Yeah here I go_ **

Evie decided to take a little detour outside, needing a little air. From the kitchen inside, cutting a piece from Jane's birthday cake, Celia spotted her, curious she watched her, easily seeing Evie's inner turmoil.

"What is going on...? Know what, I don't want to know. I got cake."

** _I feel my heartbeat beating_ **

** _Saying it's gonna work_ **

** _But if I'm dream, dream_ **

** _Dreaming this is gonna hurt_ **

** _Either I will or I won't_ **

** _What if I do and you don't?_ **

** _Is he my Romeo?_ **

** _Oh, there's only one, one way_ **

** _To really know_ **

"I can do this! I can do this!", Evie hyped herself up, coming back inside her workspace. Mal and Uma were shocked to see her easily lift Doug up without struggle, holding him close with his arms over her shoulders.

"How... has she been working out with Jay?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she had been.", Mal replied, trying not to laugh as Evie danced with Doug before laying him onto the table.

** _One kiss_ **

** _One kiss_ **

** _It all comes down to this_ **

** _One kiss_ **

** _ One kiss_ **

** _One kiss, one kiss_ **

** _This moment could be it_ **

** _I, I, I wanna know so here I go_ **

** _ So here I go_ **

She went in, only for Doug to snore and turn on his side. She wasn't giving up though!

** _Here I go_ **

** _Here I go_ **

** _ Here I go_ **

"Kiss him already!", Uma hissed out in a harsh whisper. Evie didn't either hear her or just chose to ignore her. She had cupped Doug's face, lightly touching it as she admired his sleeping face.

_'_ _This is it. This is the moment that proves if what we have is real.'_

She pressed her red lips against his in a gentle touch. She pulled back, waiting a couple of seconds before seeing he wasn't waking up. Evie pouted, turning to leave, however something told her, "Girl, look back." So she did, catching Doug falling back to pretend to sleep. She whacked his leg, a little embarrassed, but overly happy to see that what they had was really, really real. That they love each other.

"Doug! Don't do that!", she scowled, huffing and crossing her arms.

Doug chuckled, finding Evie's reaction cute. "Sorry. Guess we have a lot to talk about, huh?"

Evie turned to him, smiling. "Yeah. Guess we do."

* * *

"You sure this way?", Carlos questioned as the boys followed the small canine. He hated to see if they came at a dead end. As the hour passed, Carlos' anxiety grew to see Ben.

"Positive!"

"I really hope you didn't lead us into a danger zone, Dude.", Jay pleaded, eyeing around for anything.

"I didn't! I promise! The cologne is there! However, boy, something stinks. And it wasn't me this time."

On cue, came a growl and something or someone jumping out, getting high pitched screams from the boys and Dude.

Quickly, they took defensive steps back, huddling.

"I feel like I spoke too soon...", Jay gasped, seeing that right in front of them was a beast of some sort. Odd thing was, he was adorning bright gold yellow and blue biking clothing like some Auradon prince. Or king!

"Ya think?!", Harry sassed just as the beast growled and went for Gil first.

Thinking fast, Carlos grabbed him, pulling him out the way in time. The beast then went for Harry, who Jay saved by forcing him to lower his upper half and dodging a swipe of claws. It caused the beast to stumble over a log, but his reflexes were instantly snapped back and he went for Harry again. Since the son of Hook was still regaining himself, Jay pulled him to the side, saving him again.

"You need some serious nose adjustments.", Harry huffed, a little scared for his life as he and the others watched the beast climb up a little hill, growling at them. Carlos had noticed though that the growl came more off like a pained one. Meaning something had to be wrong.

On top of that, Carlos recognized the facial structure even beneath that fur. "Wait... Ben?", he questioned.

"Did Audrey do that? I thought I recognized those pants.", Jay stated, tilting his head a little.

Bewildered and suspicious, Carlos shot him a look. "How do you recognize my fiancé's pants?"

"He only wears blue and yellow. Only Ben has that fashion sense."

"Chad wears blue and yellow."

"He wears a lighter blue than that! And my boyfriend sometimes adds red, white and black into the mix so ha!"

The beast, assumed to be Ben, roared again, getting their attention. He was eyeing his hand once in a while.

"Oh, he's got a boo-boo. That's why he's so cranky.", Gil stated, noticing. Jay made a face. "You know, my dad said that his dad did not handle pain at all."

"Hm. Makes sense.", Carlos agreed. "Ben actually cried when I pinched him once on his arm."

"Well, how about you handle this situation like you did that one?", Harry questioned, ready to take a step back again if Ben attacked again. He had growled at him and Gil, which made sense since the last time he saw the pirates they had him tied up. In a protective manner, he placed Gil behind him.

"What... me? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, Carlos, you're good with animals. Do something. He's your fiancé after all.", Jay coaxed.

Without second thought, though a little frighten, Carlos was rounding the tree and slowly climbing up the hill to the cursed king, arms up to show no harm.

"Hey, Ben. It's me, Carlos. Calm down, okay?", he tried softly. When he got a little too close, Ben swiped at him with a snarl. He managed to dodge the attack. "Hey! Don't attack the love of your life." He noticed how Ben's eyes darted to the engagement ring on his finger. "That's right. It's me. Your fiancé. I'm here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just want to help you. You helped me once. Remember, with Dude?"

The beast was snarling a little, but nonetheless, calming down. Maybe he was remembering this is Carlos. His fiancé, the love of his life.

"That's right. Let me see your hand."

Slowly, Carlos held out his own hands for Ben to place his injured one on top. He did so, which gave the freckled one a little bit of hope that his face will stay intact.

"Attaboy... Beast... King... whatever." Carlos had spotted the thorn embedded in Ben's hand... paw..., seeing blood seeping around the wound. "Ooh. It's a big one. I'm going to count, okay?" He went to pull out the thorn. "One... two... three!" He pulled it out, Ben letting out a startled roar, but felt a little better.

No one expected the beast to bring Carlos into an embrace, nuzzling his hair, and purring. Purring???

"Oh..."

"Embrace it, Los. Embrace it.", Jay teased, chuckling at Carlos' blush.

"This is too funny.", Harry laughed.

"I think it's adorable.", Gil admitted just as Ben licked Carlos' cheek, nuzzling him more.

Before Carlos could comment, he felt some droplets of water hitting his face. He noticed Ben was getting a full dosage though, getting his face and down wet. It had been just him since the first second he was hit, he had let go of Carlos.

The boys turned around to see Jane and Lonnie standing there, the former spraying the sparkling water out of a water toy.

"Splash, splash, sucker!", Lonnie laughed.

In seconds, fur and claws was gone, leaving behind a soaked and bearded King Ben.

"Hm. Wow. Okay.", he muttered, wiping the water from his eyes. When he could see clearly, he was able to see Carlos diving in for a quick tight hug before grabbing his face and kissing his lips.

"I was so worried about you!"

"It's mutual, love. Are you okay?", Ben asked, jumping down the hill and taking hold of Carlos' hand to help him down.

"I'm fine. Scared you were gonna scratch my face off, but fine. I should be asking you that though."

"Well, I'm better now." To emphasize his point, Ben cupped Carlos' face, rubbing his thumb against his cheek while gloved hands gripped his wrists. Jane cooed when the two rubbed their noses together before hugging.

"Aaawww. So adorable. Can't wait till I see Mal."

"Well, we better getting going then. I'm sure by now the girls are at Evie's.", Jay advised. "Hey, Ben, by the way, you're rocking a beard.", he said, touching his own face.

Ben had touched his jaw, feeling hair than smooth skin. "Hm. Well, that's funky."

"You also got fangs.", Carlos stated, noticing said teeth now that he was closer.

"You might need another blast.", Lonnie said, this time spraying the king with water.

The water mumbled his pleading, having to be spit out after Lonnie was done. They noticed there was no further changes.

"Hm. It's Enchanted Lake water. Guess it can only do so much." She spotted Harry walking over to Jane, in a way that she guess was seductive.

"Well, well, well. Harry Hook.", he introduced, leaning closer to a confused Jane. "And you, my little duckling are... ravishing."

Jane blushed, a bit awestruck for words. Meanwhile, Gil was crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Jay decided to come to her rescue.

Protectively, he placed his hands on Jane's shoulders. "Um, yeah. Ravishing and taken, my guy. By Mal, no less."

"Jealous?"

"Again, I'm also taken."

"Hold up.", Ben spoke up, eyeing Harry and Gil. Though less suspicious of Gil. "Who's side are they on?"

"They escaped and joined us, babe.", Carlos answered. "And Mal has the ember which is apparently our only hope to stop Audrey. Details to follow."

"Oh... wait! Hades' ember? Did you all got back to the Isle? Did you go back to the Isle?"

His tone was kind of lurking into dominance, which made Carlos blush a little, but also made his heart flutter remembering just how protective Ben is of him.

"I might have left out that part. I said details to follow. We're meeting up with Evie, Mal, and Uma."

"Uma?"

"Details to follow.", they all chorused. Ben just grumbled, being lead away by his fiancé and the others following. At the back of the group was Jay and Harry, the latter giving Jay a small smile.

"Thanks for saving me, gorgeous face."

Jay scoffed amusingly, his cheeks slightly red. "Well, you were about to become Ben's meal so..."

"Uh huh. So you're really taken?"

"Yes, Harry. I am. I have a boyfriend. Besides..." He gestured to Gil in front of them. "... I think you and Gil make a cute couple."

Jay had walked further away, a little amused at the baffled look he spotted on Harry's face.

* * *

It had been decided by fate that Jane's supposed birthday cake wasn't going to take a break. Right now, it was missing chunks again. Pieces that had been cut off was currently being eaten by Celia and Uma. Celia was sure on her fifth or sixth piece.

Mal had walked closer to the two, her attention more so on Uma. For the past hour, she had been doing some thinking. She felt embarrassed about being petty towards Uma, remembering that she had tried to make up to Uma during the Cotillion before. How could she have forgot?

She wasn't sure if was stress or what, but Mal felt like she should apologize. Or at least compliment the magical other.

"That was a really good idea, to check Audrey's room.", she said, a little timid. "Now, we know we're on the right track."

Uma paused eating her cake, eyeing Mal suspiciously. "Is there an insult in there that I missed?"

Mal couldn't blame her for being a little defensive.

"Just... I wanted to thank you."

Having witnessed their arguing all day, Celia was a little shocked but relieved.

_'Finally. Thought I had to be the mature one soon.'_

* * *

Audrey cried out in frustration, hating how easily relaxed they all were now. Right now, they should be cowering at the fear of her!

"No! You think you're on the right track, huh?! You're not going anywhere!", she hissed, the scepter glowing. "Let's mess them up a little."

"Audrey, don't!", Chad protested from still inside the closet. Veronica banged on it.

"Quiet, Charming!"

"Open this door and make me!", Chad growled at her, glaring at her through the closet's window.

"Sounds tempting!"

"Quiet, damn it!", Audrey demanded.

"Audrey, why can't we just go back to my place and binge-watch some TV?! Or maybe order some stuff online?"

"Charming! Shut the hell up!", Veronica hissed.

While the two argued, Audrey had left the room.

* * *

"I don't know who's birthday it is, but I want this cake.", Uma hummed after biting another piece. Celia had longed stopped eating cake, deciding it was best to stop while she was ahead.

Right now, Uma and Mal were eating their own slices, sitting across from each other. Surprisingly enough, neither of them insulted or hollered at each other for the past couple of minutes. Not even moving away from each other.

"Um... so, I maybe kind of messed up the boat a little bit on calling you Shrimpy and not letting you join the gang.", Mal said, hinting at an apology.

Uma shrugged, not one to really hold grudges like that anymore. "Yeah, well... it's the past." Even though she was nonchalant about it, she was disappointed that Mal didn't exactly say "I'm sorry." She knows Mal isn't the most apologetic person, but what makes it so hard to say those little words? She wasn't going to dwell on it. She had a land to save and then kids to get off the Isle.

"Probably could have torn up the Isle together."

Suddenly, there was a large clank. They jumped, spotting a huge plank barricading against the nearby window. Seconds later, more planks followed, blocking the light and darkening the rooms they were present in.

Celia had ran from downstairs, witnessing the same thing from upstairs and was heading for the door, only to find it, too, was being closed off.

"Celia!", Uma called out to her. Quickly, the younger ran to her, grabbing her hand as Doug and Evie joined them.

"Are you guys okay? What's going on?", Evie questioned as Doug held onto protectively.

Mal's eyes brightened to their magical green, hands out as she chanted, "You've caused my friends pain and fear. We've had enough, now disappear!"

No plank moved, no light was shone. Mal groaned, clenching her hands together in fright. "I'm sorry, my spells aren't working. Audrey's magic is getting stronger."

"Well, that's just unfair.", Doug muttered.

Uma had noticed her necklace was glowing, eyeing it curiously. "The heck? What's... oh." Sometimes, she forgets that thing seemingly had a mind of its own. "Mal."

She turned to the sea witch, still a little shaken. "What?"

Uma held out her hand, giving Mal a sign of what to do. Luckily, Mal got the idea.

Mal accepted her hand, letting her magic flow through her again.

Both of them chanted. "You've caused my friends pain and fear. We've had enough, now disappear!"

Much to their relief, the planks came down and disappeared.

"You did it!", Evie sighed in relief. "And together. This is exactly what I've been talking about."

"Well, I guess my shell likes you...", Uma said, shrugging. She took out Hades' ember, handing it to Mal. "Why don't you hold on to that?"

Mal gave a thankful smile. "Thanks."

"Freedom!" Celia ran to the front door, opening it. She took a dramatic whiff of the air. "Fresh air! It lacks fear and dark magic!"

"Celia?! What are you doing?"

The girl spotted the boys coming up to the house, Lonnie and Jane in tow.

The others came from inside the house, cheering in relief to see now that they're all united. Mal practically pushed Evie, running up to Jane who looked as overly happy as she felt. Holding each other's hands, both of them started talking at each other in speedy breathy paces.

"Jane! Hey! Oh my gosh, I was so worried for you!"

"You didn't show up!"

"I did not forget your birthday!"

"I got scared she got you! I heard you were spelled!"

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

They hugged each other tightly, Evie and Lonnie cooing at the two. Celia pointed at them.

"So that's Mal's bae, huh?"

"Yup."

"I always knew you would be part of the solution.", Ben commented to Uma, giving her a praising handshake. Honestly, it made her feel good that Ben saw something in her other than anger.

"Thanks."

"I invited her to our wedding, by the way.", Carlos said, giving Ben a poke on the cheek.

"Hm. I'll accept."

Gil spoke up. "Ooh! I meant to ask, can I come to? I've never been to a wedding. Well, I don't think anyone really has on the Isle..."

"Sans my mom.", Uma pointed out. "Well, technically it was hers and then it got crashed, but either way..."

"Gil, you should come, too. And Harry.", Ben said, Carlos chuckling when the mentioned latter gave the couple a wide-eyed stare.

"... thanks?"

"By the way, what's that?", Uma asked, gesturing to Ben's beard.

"Side effect. I got turned into a beast."

"Audrey really went classic, didn't she? I'm giving her props.", Evie said, amused.

"Makes you look scruffy, Ben.", Jane commented as Mal came up to her side, a present bag in hand.

"It's a good scruffy though. I could get used to it.", Carlos flirted, reaching up and rubbing his fingertips on Ben's facial hair.

"Oh, you like it?"

"I love it."

"What about the fangs?", Jay teased. He was trying his phone again, but seeing that the signal is still out.

"No. I don't trust Ben having those things."

"I like them, love."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"I'll let you figure that one out. There's a child present."

"Huh?", said child, Celia, mumbled.

"Nothing."

"Okay, so, we all think that Audrey could be at Fairy Cottage.", Evie said.

"Yeah. Chad texted me earlier about that.", Jane stated.

"Where is he anyways?"

"With Audrey. He kind of pretended to be her minion to try to knock some sense into her.", Lonnie answered. "And probably protect her from that girl. I think she is putting even more influence on Audrey than even Maleficent's scepter is."

Jay's face was marked with worry for the blond, however he was also proud that Chad was even doing such a thing.

"Well, anybody have a clue where that cottage is?", Mal asked.

"Audrey took me there every Fairy Godmother's Day.", Ben stated.

"Wait, wait, wait. There's a Fairy Godmother's Day? We've been here for months and I just found out there's a Fairy Godmother's Day?", Evie asked, baffled.

"Yep!"

"Huh. Auradon is something else. Speaking of which, where is Fairy Godmother when you need her?"

Jane sighed, hoping her mother was okay. Seeing her expression, Lonnie rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "I wish I knew. She would have had her wand by now."

Mal decided to make her smile. Frowns and Jane just don't mix.

"Hey, I know this is a bad time. But...", the sorceress started, sitting across from her and taking out a small purple and green box from the bag. "Happy birthday. I made you something. With Carlos' 3D printer and some magic to spoof it up a little."

Jane opened the box, seeing that inside was a gold charm necklace. The charm was cursive gold letters that spelled 'Jal', a pink box next to it. In the light, the gold shimmered beautifully.

"Oh.", she gasped in wonder, but still a little curious about the letters.

"It's our names put together."

"I get it now, yeah!"

"Yeah, because we're together. Like a couple. Well, we are a couple.", Mal rambled, blushing. "I could have went with 'Mane', but... thought you like 'Jal' better. No, no. You probably like 'Mane' better, right? Probably 'Malane'? You hate it. I can fix it."

Mal went to grab the necklace, about to mutter a spell, but Jane stopped her. "No, no, no. I love it. Just the way it is. It's perfect." She handed Mal the necklace, turning around and pushing her hair to the front over her shoulder. Taking the hint, Mal placed the necklace around her neck, snapping it in place.

Jane turned back around to face her, eyeing down at the necklace with a happy glint in her eyes while her cheeks colored pink. "It's perfect. Thank you." She gave Mal a quick kiss on the cheek, giggling when the sorceress covered her face in embarrassment, but nonetheless overjoyed.

* * *

They were all gathered in the den area, coming up with a plan now to restore balance to Auradon. They already knew the biggest issue was getting that scepter from Audrey first. The next was dealing with that girl. After, came waking up and de-stoning everyone.

Sitting next to Ben, holding his hand, Carlos spoke up. "There's also Fairy Godmother. If we can't rely on the ember, which conjures questions, her wand is the next best thing to deal with that scepter's curse."

"So we gotta find my mom. I have an idea where she may be.", Jane suggested. "Maybe a few of us can go find her. The rest, go tackle Audrey and stop this."

"We should have a large number for Audrey and that girl.", Lonnie added in.

"Good."

"I'll go find my mom."

"Doug, go with Jane.", Ben said, standing up.

"They might need some muscle.", Uma stated, lightly hitting Gil's arm.

"Hey! Yeah, I'll go.", he agreed.

"That would make me feel better.", Mal said, giving Jane a squeeze on the thigh.

"Same.", Evie said, not liking the idea of Doug being endangered. He's already been spelled enough.

"I would feel better if I went, honestly.", Doug admitted, seemingly reading his girlfriend's mind, but feeling the same bit of worry for her, too.

Jumping up and going over to where Jane and Doug gathered, Gil had embraced the latter in an encouraging, friendly hug. "Alright, man! Let's do it!" He was unaware that Harry's gaze was on him, which surprisingly sparkled. Jay noticed though, grinning.

"Let's go!", Jane coaxed, skipping out the house with Gil and Doug after Mal, Evie and Harry and Uma advised them to be careful.

"Alright, so the rest of us is going incognito to ambush Fairy Cottage?", Lonnie smirked, loving the idea for some action.

"Precisely."


	9. Part 8 - Stoned, Sleep & SHOWDOWN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else wanted to cry? No, just me? My heart broke. Like into many pieces.

"Anyone else have a funny feeling right now?" Eyes cut to Celia, who shrugged. "I'm just being honest. Something... doesn't feel right."

"I'm actually with you on that.", Harry admitted in a low whisper, staying in front of her protectively as they crept slowly to the cottage.

In front was Mal, Uma and Ben, Ben keeping Carlos behind him, too. The girls being magically capable was following the king who knew the path up to the cottage by heart.

They stopped at the gate, squatting low as they listened out for anything. They noticed there was a few lights on.

"Okay, so we're kicking down the door or what?", Lonnie asked as Ben opened the gate.

"How about we don't do any property damage?", Jay scowled playfully, hitting Lonnie who just laughed.

Counting to three, Ben had opened the front door, surprised it was unlocked. Mal and Uma jumped in the house first, seeing no one.

"... what in the Atlantica?"

Jay, having gone past the girls seconds ago, came downstairs, shaking his head. "She or that girl isn't upstairs. There's also no sight of my boyfriend. They must have known we were coming."

"Damn it.", Mal hissed.

"So what do we do now?"

Suddenly, they heard banging. Some of them screamed and jumped being startled by the sound. Looking around, they noticed it was the closet. Being the closest, Ben slowly approached it, peeking through the window and quickly unlocking the closet when he saw who was inside.

When the door was swung opened, they saw it was Chad, who looked quite shaken.

"Chad?", Jay called out, now even more concerned to see the state of his boyfriend.

"I want my mommy."

Celia, Harry, and Evie let out giggles.

"Whoa, Chad. It's okay, buddy.", Ben said, helping him up to his feet. "What happened?"

Coming to his senses, Chad eyed Ben. The fright that had been on his face was replaced with shock.

"You. Have. A. Beard."

Ben slowly nodded. "I do."

"... Audrey?"

"Turned me into a beast. Speaking of, where is she?"

Chad looked around, finding no signs of the princess just as they didn't. "Gone apparently. And that girl... Veronica... she is insane!", he cried. "Insane, I tell you!"

"Well, what did she do?", Mal asked, feeling a little spooked out.

"That girl is out for revenge! Apparently, she not only hates all of you VKs, but she hates Jane and me, too! She kept spewing nonsense at Audrey about making people pay and whatnot. She even went as far as locking me into a closet!"

"Are you okay?", Jay asked, stepping up and taking Chad's hands into his own. "Maybe fresh air will do you good. Since it's night, the air is a lot cooler."

The blond eyed him up and down before speaking again. "After this."

Immediate red covered Jay's cheeks when Chad kissed him, taking him by the waist while rubbing the center of his back. The kiss quickly got heated, which resulted in Uma taking Celia and turning her around.

When the lip-locking was done, Jay had started to re-focus his breathing, a little hazy. "Wow. Um... you must have missed me a lot more than I thought."

"Yup. I was worried about you since you texted me about the incident at Evie's earlier."

"I've been worried about you since then, too."

"Glad to see the feeling's mutual. Now about that fresh air..."

They all were in for another shock when Chad suddenly took off, yelling about freedom. Laughter emitted as Jay chased after the prince.

* * *

"That is not right.", Doug muttered as he, Jane and Gil slowed down at the sight of a stone-statued FG.

"Oh my gosh...", Jane gasped, taking small steps towards her mother. Immediately, she hated seeing the expression stuck on her face, frightened for her. She reached out, carefully taking a hold on FG's outstretched hand. "Hi, Mom.", she begun, feeling a small tear fall. "Um, I don't know if you can hear me, but it's been a really crazy day. Got my party crashed, everyone got sleep-spelled, had to travel through the woods for a while, and whatnot. On the plus side, it's been the longest birthday ever. Mal even remembered my birthday and got me a gift." She let out an exhale. "We're going to figure out how to undo this, Mom. We'll find a way to make this right. It will be."

* * *

Lonnie and Chad had decided to go check for Jane, Doug, and Gil, leaving the others as they exited Fairy Cottage.

"Alright, let's get Audrey and this Veronica chick taken care of already.", Uma said as they trailed away from the cottage. "What do you say? Time to wrap things up?"

"Definitely. The sooner we handle this, the sooner I can cuddle with my fiancé.", Carlos cooed, him and Ben wrapped up in each other. The king pressed a kiss to his forehead before speaking. Cuddling did sound definitely nice and just what he needed.

"I couldn't agree more." Ben had noticed that Uma and Mal had shared a laugh about something and it peeked his curiosity. He did notice this development earlier and it was odd to see them sharing smiles, but he was satisfied they weren't clawing at each other's throats. It must have been difficult to even get to this point since Mal was persistent about finding Uma before and locking her up for her misdeeds.

"You know, someday, you're gonna have to tell me how you guys all got teamed up. Like more details.", the king suggested.

"Say after this whole 'Auradon is in danger' thing blows over? Better yet, once kids from the Isle are settled here when it's safe for them. Then we can all have a get-together.", Jay said, thinking about the Smee Twins. Earlier, when he saw they were also under the sleep, he was worried, but it was better than being turned to stone.

"I mean, Mal promised let all the kids off the Isle. We promised them that.", Evie reminded, nudging Uma who nodded, a smile on her face.

Ben had glanced over to Mal, seeing how a deep frown was in the place of a smile. He recalled the meeting from hours before and hated thinking about it. He still disagreed with the notion. But what bewildered him was the implication Mal didn't tell the others.

However, the look on her face told him that she wasn't going to keep it in any longer.

"I... I have to tell you all something.", she announced, getting their attention.

They all stopped, eyes now on the sorceress. Evie is quick to see that she felt great discomfort in whatever she is about reveal. She watched as Mal turned to them, sighing as if she was calming her nerves. What could be so bad for her to feel like this?

"I lied to you." Skepticism was growing, fear following not too close behind. It was enough that Carlos had held onto Ben's hand. "The kids won't be coming off the Isle."

The kids... what? She did mean...?

"Mal, what do you mean?", Jay questioned, hoping this was joke.

"The program is shut down. And the barrier will be closed for good."

"For Auradon's safety, apparently.", Ben added, not needing to look at his fiancé to know he was undoubtedly frowning and his eyes close to letting out tears.

"Ben, was that what that meeting was about?", Carlos questioned, stepping in front of Ben. "Is that why I was said not to attend?"

"No, no. The decision... it came up. The meeting was to form some way to keep Auradon from going into panic."

"Hold up.", Uma spoke up, clear anger and disgust on her face. She stepped closer to Mal, glaring. "So we're saving your precious people and your behinds for a lie?", she questioned.

For once, Mal didn't have anything to reply back to her. No witty comeback or a protest.

"I knew it was a mistake to trust you. You're always out for yourself."

"And you, King Ben, eh?", Harry suddenly called out, pointing his hook at the king and getting into his face. It looked he was going to attack Ben, but instead sadness dominated his face. "You're probably just gonna throw us back on the Isle."

Ben wanted to say he didn't plan on it, but he knew that the pirates would say otherwise and wouldn't believe him regardless.

"Of course, they would. We're too bad for Auradon. Good, pure Auradon.", Uma hissed, shaking her head. "They... she wouldn't want people like us tainting their land. Probably why she wants to close the barrier forever. To keep this place perfect."

"Uma... I..."

"Exactly what can you say to make this better, Mal? Huh? You're always pressed about the wrong things. Instead of thinking about keeping these Auradonians calm and happy, you should have tried to fight harder for those kids on the Isle!"

Celia had then stepped up. When you looked at her face closer, you could see she had been crying. "You know what? I actually thought you were brave. But you're just a chicken. A coward. Too scared to tell me I was never gonna see my dad again."

Mal felt her heart break a little, seeing the younger shed angry and sorrowful tears. She knew Celia had been excited about Auradon, having a grand time when she got here. But she never accounted for how much more excited she would have been to see her dad. Images of Celia telling Facilier about everything in enthusiasm made her feel even more guilty.

"Celia..."

"Just forget it, Mal!"

The girl had reached out, taking the ember from Mal's hand, that she kept holding in case Audrey had appeared. Much to her dismay, Celia had rushed over to a birdbath nearby. Which was filled with water. Quickly, Mal had reached out for her, shouting for her to stop.

"Celia! Celia, no! Stop!"

It was too late. The ember had been dropped into the water, the glowing light inside slowly fading away the longer it stayed drenched. Mal scooped it out, not paying mind to Celia who ran off into the woods.

Evie had called for the girl to come back, but she didn't listen, running further and further away into the woods.

"Regain your might and ignite!", Mal desperately chanted, hoping the ember would glow again but nothing. She repeated the spell, feeling lost and woeful now when nothing happened. She turned to Uma, hoping she would take a little pity on her.

Their magic worked together before, so maybe it was worth a try to save the ember.

Instead, Uma shook her head, touching the shell charm. Harry was standing close to her by now, still looking uncharacteristically saddened. "Bummer. Come on, let's go find Gil and leave them here to rot." They brushed past her, following where Celia took off without another word or look.

Mal called after her, but Uma ignored her, disappearing with Harry. It was evident enough she wasn't coming back and insisted to not help anymore. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, but didn't fall. She was too choked up right now, too... defeated.

"Evie...", Mal started, turned to see her bestie had taken a few steps towards her. Jay was standing a little further from the group, a mix of anger and sadness on his face. Ben and Carlos were standing inches apart, the latter feeling a little betrayed that his fiancé kept all this from him. He had taken to petting Dude to soothe his heart, the dog feeling just as heartbroken. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I just... I thought that... I was afraid to tell you. I thought I was gonna lose my best friend. But I had to do something. I had to protect Auradon."

"Closing the barrier was your idea?", Evie questioned, her voice shaky at the realization. Tears drenched her lashes and streaked down her cheeks. She felt the betrayal. She felt the disappointment.

"I did it for us.", Mal tried to justify. "I did it for our life that we have here now."

"For our life? What about the kids that we left behind on that island? The kids that we promised?! We were their only hope."

Mal hated hearing how much she had hurt her best friend. Her sister. The same look that was on her face matched the expressions on Carlos and Jay's faces, too. Mal knew that what she did for them was the wrong move. She realized that even though they were happy here in Auradon, they would be happier if those kids could come here to. And now? Could they even be happy?

"I thought you were gonna stand up for the VKs. But instead, you lied to them.", Evie went on. "You lied to Jay. And you lied to Carlos. And you lied to me. We're your family. Uma was right. What you did was selfish." She started to step back from Mal, pulling away when Mal tried to reach for her, shaking her head in protest.

"Evie, come on! I had no choice!"

She didn't get a reply. Instead, there was a flash of harsh green and pink enough to blind her. Instinctively, Mal raised her arms to shield her eyes. When the flash was gone, Mal uncovered her sight and wished she hadn't.

Right there, were her friends. Stone statues like the others in Auradon.

Instant loneliness clouded Mal's chest, knowing now that she had no one to stop this madness. She felt it was best that Audrey should have turned her to stone, too, but instead she knew the princess wanted her to suffer.

Was this how Audrey felt when she said that Auradon turned its back on her?

** _Here you are alone_ **

** _And you deserve it_ **

** _Your friends have turn to stone_ **

** _And that's on you_ **

** _You had a cause to serve_ **

** _But did you serve it?_ **

** _Did you see yourself in a way_ **

** _That wasn't true?_ **

Mal slowly walked over to Ben, remembering how much he was against closing the barrier. Much like Uma, Evie, and everyone else, he wanted these kids off the Isle and to grant them good lives. In fact, he may have been the first of many to want to give anybody a second chance. If it wasn't for him, Mal wouldn't even be here. She wouldn't have millions of people look to her in encouragement and feel safe. She wouldn't be constructing more than just spray paint vandalism. She wouldn't enjoy the luxury that is strawberries. She wouldn't even be dating Jane, who probably would be just disappointed in her as everyone else is.

** _Why tell all those lies?_ **

** _You feel unworthy_ **

** _Like there isn't solid ground_ **

** _ For you to stand_ **

She looked to where Jay was next. He was the surrogate big bro to not just her, but to everyone else. Jay was packing in muscles, his heart was was indeed the biggest one. He was excited to know that they were going to bring kids over. He wanted nothing more to play games and show them around this summer. He even took a liking to the Smee twins, slowly breaking them out their shells while staying protective of their feelings and boundaries.

_ **But a sacrifice is not** _

** _A firm foundation_ **

** _You cannot build a castle_ **

** _ On a mountain made of sand_ **

Carlos, the least vicious of the Core Four. When the program first started, he had been the first to suggest that while they brought kids from the Isle over, they built shelters for those who were unfortunate. During the construction, he checked in on the places whenever he had the chance. It didn't matter what he had planned or the time of day, he made sure. He was considerate of those kids because he had been there. It was no wonder why Ben fell in love with him. Both were the sweetest people Mal knew. She knew in the future, that when the time came, they would make excellent parents.

** _This is not your father's_ **

** _Fairy tale_ **

** _And no it's not_ **

** _Your mother's fault you fail_ **

** _So when your story_ **

** _Comes to light_ **

** _Make sure the story_ **

** _ That they write_ **

Mal reached out and brushed lightly against Evie's granite cheek. Her bestie had made plans to make so many clothes for those kids and even had so many ideas to have parties and field trips for them. She even thought about buying a bigger place for the kids to stay over the summer. No doubt, Evie was set to do so. She was so eager to bring Dizzy over and she smiled brighter than she ever done when Dizzy first ran to her house, squealing in excitement about it, how her dreams was coming true.

** _Goes once upon a time_ **

** _She fought a dragon_ **

** _Once upon a time_ **

** _That beast was me_ **

** _Once upon a misspent youth_ **

** _She faced herself_ **

** _She spoke the truth_ **

** _That's how I see_ **

** _My once upon a time_ **

** _This time_ **

Uma. Uma definitely would have probably felt the same the Core Four felt seeing Squeaky, Squirmy, Dizzy and Celia running around Evie's lawn, jumping in excitement. No doubt she would had the same smile. No doubt she was beam and clap in satisfaction. She would be happy. Overjoyed.

Maybe, just maybe if Mal ran fast enough she could catch up to her.

Maybe Mal can convince her to help and maybe they could still...

"Uma! Uma, stop! Please, stop! I need your help!"

Mal had managed to catch up to Uma in one of Auradon Prep's lawns, the sea witch and Harry stopping as they watched her jog up. The sorceress had stopped, hands going onto her knees as she caught her breath.

"Whoo, I got to work on my cardio more." When she could, she stood straight and continued. "I need your help."

Uma shook her head, starting off to leave again, but Mal rushed in front of her.

"We have a chance if we do this together."

"Your friends kicked you to the curb?"

Honestly, they may have if they hadn't turned to stone. Mal wouldn't put it against them. She deserved this treatment really. Instead of standing up for the people that were apart of her origins, she decided to serve for a place that didn't even want her or her friends in the first place.

"Good. Bye." Uma went to leave again, but once more, Mal stopped her.

"Ben saw something in you. And, today, I saw it, too. You care. Uma, you care about everybody! Auradon is worth saving! Help us... please."

Uma looked as is she was contemplating, but Harry spoke up for her. "You talk pretty, but she's already made up her mind."

"You brought this on yourself, Mal. You figure out how to fix it.", Uma stated harshly, this time being allowed to leave with her first mate in time.

Mal, again, was left alone. More tears.

** _Life is not a storybook_ **

** _But life unfolds in chapters_ **

** _Turn the page_ **

** _And start to make amends_ **

As she slowly made her way out the lawn, Mal thought back to when she first came to Auradon. Her and her family.

No one, but Ben really, wanted anything to do with them. Or so she had thought. One by one, each of them made a friend in someone where, some even finding love in others.

Probably, that's what her friends wanted for the kids. Not just have good food, clothes and schooling. But maybe form relationships with people no matter how different they are. That even though they were from the wrong side of the bridge, not everyone from Auradon would give them discomfort. They should know more than just evil morals and plundering. They deserve to see glistening wonders and festivals. They should enjoy green nature and a starry sky instead of constant storms and harsh cold nights.

And they should enjoy them with friends. Not just other kids from the Isle, but even with Auradonian kids who could provide them guidance and aid so they no longer had to feel lost.

** _There's no pre-written guarantee_ **

** _Of happily ever after_ **

** _Step into your greatness_ **

** _Before your story ends_ **

** _So when your story ends_ **

** _ They'll say_ **

Mal decided it was high time to find Audrey and Veronica and put an end to this. Sure, she didn't have her friends and she didn't have the ember. But she still held that ambition and she still had her own magic, right?

She was only a failure if she didn't try. If she didn't try for her family, her friends, Auradon and the Isle.

** _O__nce_** **_ upon a time_ **

** _A girl flew higher_ **

** _Once upon a time_ **

** _She made things right_ **

** _Once upon a tie that binds_ **

** _She changed her heart_ **

** _To change their minds_ **

** _That's got to be_ **

** _My once upon a time_ **

** _This once upon a time_ **

** _Will finally see_ **

** _My once upon a time_ **

** _ This time_ **

"Time to end this. Where are you at?", Mal pondered, searching around the front of the school. Something told her that it would take her all night to look for the princess and that other bitch. Without anyone else to help, she'd probably won't ever find them.

"HELP ME, MAL!"

Or probably not...

That shout sounded a lot like Celia and from the top of the school.

"YEAH! SAVE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, MAL!"

Yup. Definitely Celia in danger. Audrey and Veronica must have kidnapped her when she had run off.

Eyes glowing, Mal let her human form be replaced into her dragon one. Mad that they would go as far as to take a child, Mal growled, flying above and over the roof. Sure enough, Audrey was there, staff still in hand and Veronica holding Celia captive.

"They got the drop on me!", Celia exclaimed, struggling in Veronica's grip. Had Mal been able to speak in her dragon form, she would have told her to not run off like that in the first place. Of course, now wasn't the time. Maybe she'll get Carlos to do it whenever he gets de-stoned.

"Hold still, brat!"

"Let me go!"

Mal shot out fire towards Audrey who just shield herself before shooting her own blast at the now dragon. She had dodged many of the pink blasts, about to shoot more fire, but Veronica had stepped up with Celia front and center.

"Careful not to fry your little VK buddy.", she smirked maliciously.

This girl was definitely twisted.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

Uma nodded slowly, eyeing around at where that roar had came from. It sounded not too far away.

"Should we go investigate?"

"That sounded like something that could eat us whole."

At his statement, Uma crossed her arms, shooting him a look. "Aren't you the same guy who once tried to get an alligator to eat his hand?"

Harry held up a finger. "First, crocodile. Second, shush. Third, we're definitely not going to check that out."

They didn't have to.

Purple had zoomed overhead, startling the duo.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Both recognized the very shade of purple that one girl adorns, seeing it was a dragon. "That's Mal!"

"HA HA HA HA!"

"And that's definitely Audrey.", Uma dragged out, impressed the princess could even laugh like that. She noticed how Mal blew some fire on the ember she still held onto. Despite being a dragon, the woe was clear on her face. "She really doesn't stand a chance without the ember." Uma found a slight pain shoot through her, a small part of her not liking how vulnerable the other magic user looked. She still was disappointed and angry at Mal, but the girl really did try to do what she thought was best, just going about it the wrong way.

"I just thought about something.", Harry said. "After she has complete control over here, you think she might go for the Isle next?"

Uma's eyes widened at the thought. "... I hope she wouldn't!"

"I mean, maybe she will try to destroy the place her worst enemies are from to be even more petty. That would suck though because, you know, the kids are there and---"

"MAL, YOU GOT TO WIN THIS!!!", Uma suddenly shouted, not noticing her necklace was glowing, reacting to her emotions.

She and Harry let out a gasp when Audrey shot a blast and landed a shot on the dragon.

"She's gonna need help.", Harry said.

Uma nodded. Maybe for now, she can set aside her differences. "Mal! Mal!"

Since her wing was hurt and she heard her name from the ground, Mal lowered down, coming closer to Uma who stepped up to her.

"We're stronger together. We're stronger together! I'm right here, Mal! I'll help you!" The sea witch held onto her necklace, nodding at Mal when she saw the hurt in her eyes. "I'm right here, girl." Uma thought back to Mal's spell she tried to use to restore the ember, focusing on the blue object with her magic. "Regain your might and ignite." Slowly, the ember started flickering. "We're getting somewhere! Regain your might and ignite! Come on!"

After a second, the ember sparked and began glowing again. Mal gave Uma a smile. Well, one she could muster with her best since she's scaly.

"Yes! Go fry them, Mal!"

On the roof, Celia was standing against the stony wall, hands up as Veronica glared at her, both in defensive fighting stances.

"You want a piece of this?!"

"You really going to fight me?! A kid?! You know what? Bring it!"

Veronica had charged at Celia who ducked from her.

Audrey had been distracted by them, a little surprised to see Veronica even throw hands at a kid. "Are you crazy?!"

"She is so annoying!"

"So you're going to fight her?! She's a kid!" Look, Audrey may be drunk on evil right now, but even she had standards.

Mal had snuck up to the roof, but Audrey felt her presence, quickly turning around.

"Want to finish this, huh, Mal?!", she laughed, shooting a blast. Pink energy collided with blue from the ember. Both were engaged in a war of who held the most power at the moment. Below, Uma and Harry watched in antipication while Celia watched from behind Audrey, currently in a loose headlock by Veronica.

"Go, Mal!"

She, Uma and Harry cheered on Mal, tensing when they saw she had a possible win. Audrey struggled, keeping her grip on the scepter, but Mal managed to overpower her, knocking her off her feet and unconscious.

"Yes! Yes, Mal!"

Harry and Uma hugged, relieved.

It was over.

"NO! YOU BITCH!"

Veronica had threw Celia to the side, picking up the scepter and willingly letting its dark magic course through her.

Okay, it wasn't over just yet.

"NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!!!", she shrieked, blasting at Mal with malicious green energy. "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO DESTROY YOU! THEN I WAS GOING TO TAKE THE SCEPTER FOR MYSELF!!"

Veronica didn't realize how loud she was, and just how stupid she was to reveal something like that. Uma and Harry exchanged shocked glances.

"I'm guessing she was using Audrey like a smokescreen."

"We better go deal with her."

"Yeah, besides, Celia is still up there and I am not letting her get hurt."

Both quickly ran into the school, using their guessing skills to find a way up to the roof.

"This building is so damn big!", Harry groaned as he and Uma ran up one staircase. "Like where's a sign when you need it?!"

"YOU'RE DONE, MAL! DONE! I WAS GOING TO TAKE THE SCEPTER AND WAKE EVERYONE UP AND FRAME HER!"

Mal dodged a blast, readying to use the ember again but the blasts came without stopping. Veronica was truly angry.

"EVERYONE WOULD ADORE ME!! THEY WOULD HATE YOU FOR FAILING! BUT NOW I'M PISSED!! ALL OF AURADON IS DOOMED NOW! NEXT, THAT DAMN ISLE!!"

"Not today!"

Veronica yelped when she was knocked down by Celia, the young girl sitting on her back after kicking the scepter away from her.

"You are such a jerk!"

"Get off, you brat!" Veronica struggled to reach for the scepter, but a gloved hand reached out and took hold of it, putting it out her reach. She looked up to see a panting Uma. Harry arrived two seconds later, panting harder than her.

Uma glared down at her, hand curling by her side. "I'd like it if you don't insult her or my home again. I didn't just ran up something amount of stairs to hear you say things like that!"

Veronica let out a dry mocking laugh. "Oh, please. The Isle still standing is insulting enough. And as for this brat and all those other kids, they don't deserve to come here. They're no good. They're---" The raven haired teen was knocked out by a quick punch to the face.

Now that she was unconscious, Celia got off her and rushed to hug Uma who embraced her tightly. "Thanks."

"No problem, girl."

Mal had came down in a cloud of purple, reverting to her human form, ember in hand. "Whoo! That was wild!", she exclaimed.

Celia had ran to her, too, hugging her. "Mal, you're okay!"

"Glad to see you're okay, too!" Green met brown. "Thanks, Uma."

Uma shrugged, rolling her eyes without malice. "Well... I guess I had a change of heart."

Harry had kneeled down next to Audrey, who was also sleep. Her clothes were back to their princess pink, her hair blonde with pink and blue streaks again. "What do we do about her?" Uma kneeled down next to her, admiring the princess. For someone who just was shooting evil magic like willy-nilly, she is kinda cute.

Mal had walked over, eyeing over Audrey before glancing at the ember in her hand. She kneeled down, too, bringing the ember close to Audrey's face. Despite concentrating on waking her up, she didn't open her eyes.

"Oh no."

Uma had decided to help out again, but once more, Audrey stayed sleep. "Maybe there's so much we can do with our magic. I mean, she's spell-sleep. With the same magic Maleficent put on her mother."

"Yeah... maybe.", Mal agreed, recalling Hades' words to her.

_"You're only half Hades. The ember won't do everything for you that it does for me."_

* * *

The hours were closing in before morning would arrive as the spell from Maleficent's scepter and Audrey's anger began to fade off. People found themselves waking up or de-stoned, stiff from staying in some positions for so long.

At Evie's, the twins and Dizzy awakened, their stomachs growling.

"I'm hungry.", the twins declared, fixing their glasses and glancing at Dizzy who nodded.

"Saaaame."

Moments later, they found themselves eating Jane's birthday cake with glasses of milk, which was almost gone now. Shame since she didn't get a piece.

* * *

At the museum, Jane, Doug, and Gil jumped in surprise and out their trances when FG suddenly gasped, waking from her curse. She groaned at the stiffness in her legs and immediately took off her heels.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi, my legs are killing me!"

"Mom, you okay?!", Jane asked, hugging her.

"Better than before. I'm guessing since the spell worn off, the evil has been stopped."

"I guess so."

"Oh, good! Back to normal!"

They turned to see Lonnie and Chad jogging up, both holding their knees and panting.

"Oh my gosh, whoo! Hang on!", Lonnie gasped before taking a moment and then straightening up, giving the others a smile. "Glad to see you all are okay."

"Looks like the spell's been broken, huh?", Jane asked, still holding to her mom.

"Yes, it has." FG then spotted Gil, eyeing him for a little and trying to decipher if she has seen him. Adorning leather in a pirate-y fashion, she doubts it. "Hold on. Who is he?"

"He's a good guy.", Doug quickly answered. "Trust me."

"I'm Gil, Gaston's son.", Gil greeted, reaching out with his hand. FG accepted it, still a little skeptical. "There's so much green here. Like a lot." He went on with his rambling about what all he saw in Auradon so far.

FG's suspicions had slowly went away and she came to one conclusion. "Can I adopt you?"

* * *

In front of Fairy Cottage, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Dude and Ben had came to, no longer statues. Ben had coughed, trying to regain his steady breathing before glancing down to see that Carlos had tumbled over after being in a kneeling position for so long. Quickly, he was at his side, grabbing onto his hand and helping him up.

"Love, are you okay?"

Getting to his feet, holding onto Ben, Carlos nodded. "Yeah."

"Looks like Mal's not here. Maybe she stopped Audrey?", Jay questioned, looking around.

"Then better go find her.", Evie suggested already taking off. The boys and Dude followed her, the couple taking the rear.

"Ben, once we get the chance. We have to have a major talk."

Hearing that 'I'm not playing games with you' tone in his fiancé's tone, Ben knew that whatever Carlos had to talk to him about isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

After some time, they all managed to regather back at the school before Fairy Godmother had went to help out anyone who still needed a little magic with her daughter, Lonnie, and Chad in tow. Doug had went back to Evie's to check on Dizzy and the Twins, Dude tagging along. Gil had stayed with Uma and Harry.

Veronica was practically dragged by Lonnie and almost punched again by Uma when she made a nasty comment. It took Jay and Harry to stop her.

Right now, the Sea Three was in Audrey's room with the Core Four, Celia and of course, the sleeping Audrey.

Evie and Mal sat on each of her bedsides, watching for any signs of her waking up. Instead, Audrey looked pale and still.

"She's slipping away.", the blue haired female noted, reaching out and taking hold of Audrey's hand. Even with all she's done, they were still worried for her. Audrey was still their friend.

Mal sighed, hanging her head in thought. "There's only one person who might be able to do something about this, willing, of course.", she stated, sitting up. "And that's Hades."

Ben was a little taken back she would even suggest the Greek god. He was still questioning how she even managed to get the ember from him when not too long ago, he attacked her. Like... did she steal from him or...?

"Hades, Mal? He wouldn't do it. I won't risk it."

Mal winced, clearing her throat after. It was evident she had something else to reveal. "Actually he might do it for me."

"And why's that?", Evie asked, thinking back to Mal's confession in the woods. What else could she have to say?

"Well... don't be mad at me for this because I just found out myself hours ago. Turns out... he's my father."

Everyone became silent, taking in the news. They all thought that Mal's recent hair color changing was because she was in possession of the ember. Yet, Uma also touched the thing and it didn't change any of her hair color. That would explain some things...

"Excuse me, say what now?", Carlos piped up. "I know my mom mentioned how long ago Hades and Maleficent seemingly had a thing going on, but... wow."

"Yeah, my mind is blown, too."

"Now I'm curious as to who my mother is.", Jay admits with a shrug.

"I bet you Carlos' father is that Jean-Pierre Le Pelt guy.", Harry stated. "Would make sense."

"After what we just heard? I wouldn't even doubt it!"

"Honestly, I thought Hades would be Evie's father. She always seemed so... goddess-y. And then there's the blue hair.", Uma said.

"I thought her hair is dyed that color.", Gil confessed.

"Ooh. That would be cool if Mal and I turned out to be half-sisters!"

"And as much I would love that, too, I think we need to focus on the matter at hand here.", Mal reminded them, gesturing to Audrey.

Ben nodded, arms crossing. "Okay. I'll have to send guards to get him."

Uma had let out an exhale, nudging the king with her elbow. "Maybe I can hitch a ride." Her eyes met Mal's and saw that the other was a little baffled. "The Isle is my home. Someone needs to be there to protect it.", she added, reminding them about Mal's decision dealing with the Isle. Each of them felt that hurt and disappointment return.

Harry walked up behind her, hands going on her shoulders in comfort. "Well, then, you will need your first mate."

Gil joined her other side. "And your other first mate."

"The Isle will be in very good hands.", Mal stated. She knows she'll probably never get Uma's forgiveness completely, but the least she could do is let her know that she realized she had a big heart.

"Can I go, too?"

Eyes shifted to where Celia was now standing. "Auradon is great and all. I wish I could be in good places. But if being in Auradon means I can't see my dad again, then I rather go back."

Mal wanted to change her mind, she did, but with the relationship Celia had with her father, the sorceress knew she couldn't take that away. Same goes for Uma, Gil and Harry. If they wanted to go back, no one had the right to change their mind.

"I think Evie could be right. I do think we could've been friends.", she admits, shooting a small smile. Uma's lips twitched as she would return one, but it didn't come. "I'm really sorry I lied to all of you. You deserved so much better than that."

"You were just trying to do the right thing.", Jay stated.

"I just went about it the wrong way. I should have fought more for the kids instead of irrationally throwing out that decision."

"Mal, I get it.", Evie said, standing. "I get it. Auradon looks to you for safety ever since the thing with your mother. I just wished you waited a little longer to talk to us."

Mal nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. I wish that, too."

"Come on. The sun should be coming up by now. I better go call for Hades.", Ben stated.

They all left the room, closing the door after giving Audrey one last look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter Veronica appears in. However, is this the end for her? Hmmm....


	10. Part 9 - Awaken, Dear Princess! We Need to Talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some things that should have happened or whatever, all that jazz.
> 
> Probably one of the shortest chapters here but that's cool.
> 
> Because... FINALLY A CHAPTER WITHOUT A SONG!!

"Not that I'm happy to see you, but why are you back so soon?" He noticed his daughter with his luggage in her hands. "And packed?"

"I'm staying, Dad.", Celia stated, putting down her stuff and hugging her father around his waist. "I... I missed you too much."

Facilier didn't question it, instead hugged her back. She felt tensed and that worried him, but happy nonetheless to see her.

* * *

"Come again?"

"On the request of King Benjamin, you must come to Auradon urgently."

Hades stared at the guards from the top rim of his glasses, legs crossed over the arm of his seat.

"Hm. Odd, I must say. Did he really ask for me?"

"Well...", one guard started. "It was actually Mal who asked for your request."

Hades sighed, up on his feet in seconds. He had a feeling that sooner or later Mal would be in his company again. "Alright, I'll go." He noticed that another one of the guards

* * *

Adam paced back and forth in one space of the room. Belle, FG and Leah sat at Audrey's sides. Mal, Ben and Carlos stood at the foot at the bed.

All of them worried for the princess, hoping that the god arriving had the heart and could save her. Fairy Godmother tried earlier that morning, but they discovered there were apparently some curses that couldn't be lifted cast by Maleficent's magic.

It wasn't a simple spell like unfreezing everyone from being mannequins during a coronation or getting someone out of a forced love situation.

No, this is someone's life slipping away after being controlled by a dark force.

Leah was harshly reminded of her daughter being in the same fate all those years ago. It was worse that her granddaughter didn't prick her finger, but used the very magic that cursed her and her mother. She felt she was going to lose another loved one.

_'Even when she's not here, she still has control over my family.'_

There was a knock on the door, alerting them. Adam opened the door, stepping aside to reveal Hades had came, guards in tow, of course. Mal stepped up to him, giving him a small greeting nod.

"Thank you for coming."

"Didn't have much of a choice.", he sassed, wiggling the chains on him a little.

"Can you wake her?", Ben had questioned, glancing at Audrey briefly before back at the god.

Hades' eyebrow raised. "Since when did heroes care about villains?"

"She's---", Belle started.

"One of your own." He took a step forward, aware of the alert. He gave a dry chuckle, a little amused at how awkward they've become. "Right. When you guys try to destroy the world it's an error in judgement. But when it's one of us lock them up and throw away the key." He glared at Adam. "Right, Beast?"

The former king didn't say anything.

No one did for a while.

"... not like he's wrong.", Carlos stated, arms crossing over his chest.

Mal turned to him. "Carlos!"

"What? He's right. Look, I get that a lot of villains have done wrong and some of their actions are unforgivable. But remember, there's a catalyst to some actions and even so, some of their intentions were good, just wrong when being executed in a certain way."

"Like with Uma. You all were so quick to judge her when really all she wanted was what was best for children and others who were in need.", Ben added, reminding his parents, FG and Mal about the meeting. "Of course, no one was going to give her a chance to say unless she enforced it. Because she's a what? A villain."

Knowing they were right, no one opposed the king and his future co-ruler. Hades gave them a clap.

"See? They get it! Sorry about blasting at you, by the way." He took another step. "You know, you all might think I've always been this big bad god because I ruled the Underworld and talked to dead people and stuff like that. But I wasn't always. My brothers and the others just left me crumbs, pretty much while they flourished up in Olympus without so much of a second thought about me. Must run in the family since Poseidon's son Triton mistreated Ursula bad. So I really don't blame Uma for her actions." Another step, this time raising his arms.

When he noticed that the guards looked ready to attack him he just rolled his eyes. "Man, you guys are dense. I gonna need to use my hands. Hello?"

"Uncuff him.", Ben ordered.

When he was free, Hades shook his hands and wrists before holding out one hand to Mal. She handed him his ember. With it now in his palm, he felt power return to him. His hair inflamed brightly in mystic blue and his eyes sparked gold for a second. "Haven't lost my touch." He started over to Audrey's bed, stopping in front of Adam. Both men growled at each other.

Their respective children sighed, rolling their eyes in ultimate 'done-ness'

"Dad.", Ben and Mal chorused.

They backed down.

Hades continued over to the bed, stopping at the foot of it. "Yup. That's Maleficent's magic, alright. That woman..." They watched him as he started moving his arms in a 'I put a spell on you' manner. The room had illuminated into a bright sapphire blue, obviously his magic.

"Ooh, light show.", Carlos mumbled, Ben clearing his throat to mask his giggle when Leah looked their way.

Sparkles had shimmered off of Audrey as she rose up, eyes blinking open. "Whoa! Holy blue birds!"

"Audrey! You're okay!", her grandmother sighed, hugging her.

"My job here is done.", Hades scoffed, tossing his ember up and catching it as the room turned to normal. He felt some of them staring him in awe, probably surprised he even awaken the princess, but he ignored them. He may be a villain, but he's not totally heartless.

"Tell me it was all a bad dream.", Audrey said, shaken. "Please."

"I wish I could, Audrey.", Ben said. "But it's over now."

Audrey's eyes watered, recalling all the things she done. "I'm sorry.", she said, her voice drowning in sorrow. "I wanted to hurt you. All of you. I... but I... also didn't want to."

"Audrey." She met Carlos' gaze as he stepped closer, placing his hands on top of hers. "I understand. I, for one, am not going to hold it against you. You were hurting."

"But I did all those bad things! I should be punished for what I did."

"It wasn't your total fault though.", Mal said. "It wasn't. My mom's scepter has a mind of its own. It controlled you. I could tell when I first saw that look in your eyes. You really didn't want to hurt Auradon or anybody, did you?"

"..." Audrey shook her head. "I didn't. No. I was just so angry and I tried fighting it back, I tried. I should have tried harder."

It was so heart-wrenching to hear how much the princess was blaming herself.

"Audrey, it's okay. You had so much bottled inside you. And really, you're not completely to blame. I mean, that girl, Veronica... she may be Auradon born, but she was the true bad guy."

"Chad told us how every time he tried talking to you and seemed to pull you back, Veronica would interject and coax you back to the wrong path.", Carlos added in. "Trust me. She was just trying to use you as a puppet."

"I thought she was. She stayed glued to my side. Even when I didn't want her to." Sitting close to her, Carlos saw some tears. "What... what happened to her?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, sweetie.", FG assures. "We informed her family and discussing the plan of action."

"Oh..."

"Audrey." This time it was Mal who took hold of the princess' hands. "I have owed you an apology for so long. I admit when we first met, neither of us was the nicest to each other and I did have the intentions to hurt you, but I'm sorry."

Both girls gave each other a small smile.

It was then, Leah spoke up. "And I believe, I owe you an apology as well, Mal. To you, Carlos, and your friends. You VKs aren't as bad as I thought and I'm sorry I thought otherwise. In fact, I don't think anyone from the Isle are truly bad." She then walked over to Hades, giving him a bow much to his shock. "I thank you so much for saving my granddaughter, Hades."

He was sure that he felt some bit of joy when the woman thanked him. Honestly, he didn't see it coming because after all of what he said, they seemed dismissive. However, it seemed Leah had a change of heart.

"Well, even I think it's a little extreme for someone to be stuck in a forever sleep coma."

She gave him a smile. "A little."

Adam had signaled the guards, now that Audrey was awake. They went over to Hades who rolled his eyes again and allowed them to re-cuff him with a scoff. Mal watched, upset.

She had a feeling deep down that Hades did want to be a father to her. Family actually mattered to him, otherwise he wouldn't have saved Audrey or came on her request. He cared.

She followed the guards out into the hallway, calling out and stopping them and Hades in their tracks. When the god faced her, she continued, tears prickling in her eyes. "I'm gonna have to miss you all over again." It was a sad truth since the barrier was soon going to be closed forever.

He gave a shrug and a smile to his daughter. "Thanks for a glimpse of the sun."

In response, Mal walked over and hugged him, giving a soft kiss on the cheek.

The guards proceeded to take him away again, but not before he slipped the ember into her hands. It brought more tears and a smile to Mal's face when she realized from the last glance he shot her showed that he loves her and he willingly gave her his most prized possession when Maleficent barely allowed her to even touched the scepter.

She knows that had he been more in her life, he would have been a damn good father.

* * *

Once Adam, Belle and FG left the room, closing the door behind them, Carlos had turned to Audrey.

"Audrey, I think it's time that we have a talk."

She nodded in agreement, eyeing over at Ben who was now sitting down to her right. Her grandmother was sitting to her left like before and had heard.

"Oh, should I leave for this?", Leah asked, getting ready to stand to do so.

Carlos shook his head. "No, you don't have to. You may stay, ma'am."

"Carlos?", Audrey questioned, sitting up more in the bed, her legs tucked under her.

"Audrey, I want to say I'm sorry. That I practically took Ben from you. After all, he was your first love and I'm sure you were his." He sat next to her, holding her hand and giving her a comforting gaze. "I don't regret falling in love with Ben, I don't. But there are times when I felt so guilty about breaking your heart. I remember that day you ran from the field when he sung his heart out. And I remembered seeing how sad you looked some days. I wanted to talk to you, but I was afraid that you might snap at me or something. After all, I was the guy stole your man. May not be the first, but still."

The blonde nodded, understanding. "I may have snapped at you, I won't lie. But when I think back on it... maybe Ben and I weren't really going to make it like that. I may be a sweet, compassionate girl, but even I wasn't all rainbows and singing birds. I was rude to you and the others instead of welcoming, and stuck up. I thought so low of you. I am a princess, you VKs. I was perfect, you imperfect. Or at least, I tried to make myself out to be." Her eyes shifted to her grandmother. "I... I was feeling the pressure into being the perfect princess and then a perfect queen. Anything that wasn't what I was or taught to be was wrong to me. If you didn't wear pastels or brights, wrong. If you did any magic without permission, wrong. If you rather spend your time breaking the rules, wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. So when you came, one look at you and all I felt was being surperior over you. That you should know I would be your queen one day."

Carlos had coaxed her to settle her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. She let out a few tears, feeling free to cry. She felt so relieved that she was finally able to say what she wanted for so long. That someone wanted to listen.

"I felt angry at myself and everyone when they all were happy Ben was with someone else other than me. I felt like a total failure and for so long, deep down, I wanted to hurt you even when we became friends."

"I should apologize for that." Audrey turned to her grandmother who reached out and held her other hand. "I realize I haven't been the best grandmother. I may have wanted the best for you. I lived in fear that you would probably never get the opportunity to enjoy life as a queen with the one you love just how your mother almost had taken from her. However, I was harsh and cruel to you. And if you don't forgive me now, I hope you can one day. Just know that I am truly sorry for how I treated you and that I love you dearly, Audrey. You are always one of my greatest treasures in life. From now on, live your life how you want to. Not for me, your mother, you father, anyone. But for you. I don't want you to make the same mistakes. Your grandfather and I was wrong for not inviting Maleficent to Aurora's christening. We should have given her a chance."

Audrey had shifted away from Carlos, going to her grandmother and giving her a hug. "I love you, too, Grammy."

Ben stood up and walked over, putting a hand on Audrey's shoulder when she pulled away from the older woman. "Audrey, I, too, would like to apologize. I should have had this talk with you a long time ago. I have no excuses. I may not be in love with you, but I still hold love for you. We've been in each other's lives for so long and I do feel guilty that I broke your heart the way I did. As a friend, one since childhood, I should have apologized for my actions." He bowed, giving her a hopeful smile. She gave one back.

After a long time, she felt alright.

"Thanks, Ben."

"No, thank you, Audrey. For listening."

"Though, I have to admit I was a bit possessive of you. I should have been a little... softer. Maybe if I gave you more space..."

"You weren't always hanging off me."

Carlos nudged her, chuckling a little to lighten the mood a bit. "Besides, I'm a little possessive too over Ben. Who wouldn't be? Look at that face! Isn't it adorable?"

"Very adorable. Like some... furry little beast."

"Hey!"

They laughed, the weight of their chests gone now that they made amends to their friendship.

"Carlos, I have to let you know some of the embarrassing things Ben has done when we were dating. He is not as graceful as you would think."

"Oh, don't I know it. He's also so cliche, but I adore it."

"You know, once, he took me to a festival and tried like ten times to win this bird plushy I wanted. Then he just brought three after giving up."

"You know, one time when I was really upset, he almost brought out a whole section of chocolate out a store for me. And when I told him not to worry about it, he tried to buy the whole store."

"Oh my gosh."

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not gossip about me while I'm standing right here.", Ben said, red in the face. He grabbed Carlos' hand and lead him out the bed. "We should be letting you rest right now. You've had a long day."

"Yeah, okay."

The couple had started to leave the room, but then Carlos had went back to Audrey, hugging her one more time. "I really regret not talking to you sooner."

"At least we had this talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audrey isn't exactly going to get away with her actions, okay? I have something planned for that. Just not right away.


	11. Part 10 - It's a Celebration! So Bring It Down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't be the one dancing on the bridge. I hate bridges.

The next two days was spent, preparing Carlos' nerves again. His and Ben's engagement party was here and the constant reminder that they were getting married in the future puts his nerves on a fritz. But in a good way.

Anytime he was with his fiancé, he would hug and kiss him. Not that Ben minded, of course. He loved the attention. After what's all had happened, it was a good change of pace.

However, for someone else, they were fidgety in a somewhat bad way. Ever since she told her friends and the others about what was happening to the Isle, Mal hadn't been in the highest spirits. She was rethinking the decision and realized that not only it was a terrible one, it was just plain heartless. She felt ashamed that she was turning her back on the same kids who looked up to her.

Jay, Evie and Carlos hadn't brought up that night to her, but she knows they also felt shame towards her. She wouldn't blame them.

And she wanted to right this wrong. Closing the barrier forever was only going to make Auradon feel better. People of the Isle deserve safety and comfort, too.

She needed to change this. At this point, she doesn't care how any Auradonian would feel about it. Her people looked up to her and she couldn't close them in the dark forever.

* * *

That morning of the engagement party, Mal found herself in Ben's bedroom, Carlos also there since she had informed the couple she wanted to talk to them both. Ben was sitting at his desk, Carlos standing by his side and she stood across from them.

"I've been thinking about... the whole barrier thing.", she started, a little nervous. "I want to do something about it. I don't want to close it down forever."

"That's great to hear, Mal.", Carlos said, clearly agreeing with her. "But, I reckon that FG, Adam and Belle wouldn't be too thrilled to hear that." His tone was clear enough for them to know he didn't care. When it came to kids or anyone he holds dearly, Carlos could get fiesty.

"Well, they'll probably hate this then. I think we should bring it down permanently."

The couple wasn't expecting that. They may been expecting her to say something like just bring kids and others in need off the Isle or something. But to open it? Completely?!

"Not that I don't like the idea, but...", Ben started. "... should we really do that?"

"Why not? Sure, there still some villains there that want to take over the world and whatever, but when that happens, I know we can handle them. But bringing down the barrier can give the kids a hope that they won't have to wait to not feel entrapped anymore. We can refurnish the Isle still like we wanted to do further for those who want to stay there."

"Hm. I agree totally. Thank you for telling us, M.", Carlos smiled, sitting on Ben's desk despite his complaint. "As future co-King of Auradon, I think that is a plan I can follow behind. Speaking of which..." He turned to Ben and leaned closer to him. "No more leaving me out of meetings. I am your future husband and I have every right to be involved. Especially, if the meetings are about the Isle." He looked to Mal. "This would include Evie and Jay as well. I mean, babe, Evie is soon going to officially be a counselor for the kids when school comes back around, right? Don't keep anything secret anymore. Got it?"

Both Mal and Ben nodded.

"I understand perfectly well, mon cher." Ben got out his chair and rounded over to stand in front of Carlos. He hold of his hand and kissed it. "I won't do it again."

"You better not."

There was a knock on the door just as Ben was swooping in for a kiss. He groaned at the interruption, but nonetheless told the arrival to come in.

"Carlos! There you are!", Evie exclaimed as she and Jay came into the room. The latter had a towel wrapped around his head, encasing his hair. From the look on his face, Evie was probably had something to do with it. "I've been looking for you! You must glow for your engagement party. GLOW!", she said, coming up to his side.

"Evie, the party isn't for a couple of more hours."

"She doesn't care. She just gave me a hair wash.", Jay said. "I admit though it felt wonderful."

"Of course! Now come on. I just conducted this face mask and it works wonders! I want to test it on you."

"Okay, okay. But first, we have something to tell you."

Evie and Jay exchanged quick looks before nodding for him to continue.

"It's about the barrier. We're going to take it down. Forever."

"... excuse me, say what?"

Mal nodded, stepping close to Evie and Jay, taking hold of their hands. "Yeah. It was wrong for me to even think about closing the barrier forever when there's unfortnate people there still. Taking down the barrier will release some evil, sure. But I'm willing to deal with the troubles if it means that those kids get freedom."

Smiles had came at the news, the blue haired diva hugging her best friend while Jay hugged Carlos.

"Oh my gosh, yes!"

"I will so fight a dragon again if that means those kids can be happy."

"Now, how are we going to let everyone else know?"

Mal smirked, hands going on her hips. "We should do it the VK way. Just drop the bomb on them."

* * *

People chattered and laughed, music blending in with their voices as it played. They all waited for the couple of honor to arrive, excited. They didn't have to wait too long, the trumpets announcing their arrival. Mal, Jay and Evie were all smiles as they watched the fourth member of their group came, holding hands with the king as they both waved to everybody, bowing in greeting and thanks as they were congratulated on their engagement.

"You're looking quite radiant.", Jane had commented as she and the rest of their friends gathered around them.

"Must be the face mask Evie had me try. You know my skin has never been softer.", Carlos said, touching his face.

"I will gladly give everyone treatments.", Evie offered.

The couple then made their way up to the balcony, meeting with Ben's parents and FG who bowed in greeting to them. They thanked them before stopping at the railing and peering over everyone.

"Lord Carlos and I want to thank you for celebrating our engagement with us today." Ben laced their fingers together, turning his adoring gaze to Carlos who smiled. "I couldn't be prouder or happier to call you my, well, co-King. Or Queen."

"How about co-King? Makes things simpler."

Ben chuckled, kissing the side of his head. With his arm around his shoulders, he raised his glass. "So raise your glasses. To our future co-King of Auradon."

"To our future co-King of Auradon!", everyone chorused with raise glasses in joy.

"Speech, Your Special-ness!", Mal teased.

"Speech, Your Fancy One!", Jay joined in.

The crowd laughed, not even noticing the glances the Core Four and Ben exchanged.

* * *

  
On the Isle, people watched the party happen if they could with a working TV. The Sea Three were all at Facilier's arcade, Uma sitting in the middle with Celia curled to her side. That anger she had felt had dwindled into woe. Seeing those Auradonians and Mal laugh and smile just increased her the negativity. The children here should be joining parties like that. They should be wearing fancy clothes and dancing in happiness.

Admittedly, she felt a bit of a failure that she had yet found a way to break the barrier to let them out.

Little did she know really, she had.

* * *

Everyone had settled down for Carlos, waiting to hear what he said to say. Ben kept his arm around him, moving to his waist.

"Like my future husband said, we thank you for showing here today to celebrate our engagement. However..." He paused. Looking down again, he caught Mal, Evie and Jay nodding. "... I can't."

The crowd gasped, murmuring in shock. He can't?! He can't what?! Marry their king?! Party all night?! What?!

"I can't rule Auradon."

The AKs, Dizzy and the Smee Twins watched as the rest of the Core Four made their way up to the balcony, joining the couple.

"If I do, I'll be turning my back on the Isle. Not too long ago, after the attack by Hades, a rather harsh decision was made to deal with the dangers."

"It was a decision I stupidly made and regret it. The decision was to close the barrier forever.", Mal said, not even the slightest nervous to say the truth.

Dizzy and the Twins had felt a strike of shock and then unhappiness when they realized that had not only been lied to, but that meant they weren't going to see their families again if the barrier was going to be closed down for good.

"It was my idea and I'm ashamed of it. At the time, I was thinking about keeping Auradon safe instead of thinking about the kids that I would be leaving behind. And even though that decision would be right to some... it was totally wrong."

"We get that no one wants to face danger and yes, you'll run away scared. But at the cost of comfort for some can make those who don't deserve it suffer.", Evie said.

"Auradon gave us a chance here and we wanted to share the same for those unfortunate on the Isle. Some of you may not like it, but think about it. Is it really worth the risk?", Jay added in.

"We rather not repeat history and keep the Isle closed because the Isle isn't the only place that breeds evil and the dark.", Mal continued, glancing down at Audrey briefly. "I've learned that you can't live in fear because it actually doesn't protect you from anything. You never really know where the bad is going to come from. Our place of birth isn't where a dark path starts. It takes mistreatment and judgement that makes a person snap and turn into a villain. And you never know where the heroes are gonna come from either. For someone to be a hero, they don't have to be born with a silver spoon or taught how to curtsy or whatever. For someone to be a hero, they have to stand up for what is right."

"Auradon would be lost right now if it wasn't for Uma and her pirates.", Carlos stated. "They helped, even though Auradon is the very place that fears them so much. They didn't have to."

"And without Hades... my father..." Mal wasn't even surprised the crowd's shock seemingly grew more at those words. However, she wasn't scared to admit that information. After what he has done, Mal believed he deserved to be acknowledged. "... Audrey would be gone."

Audrey did feel thankful for the god's help. She promised herself if she ever saw him again she was going to thank him.

"We are all capable of good and bad, no matter which side of the barrier we come from.", Evie said, taking hold of Mal's hand. Veronica had came to mind. They have yet to hear what was to become of her.

"On that note, if I'm going to rule beside the love of my life, I'd rather do it with the barrier gone for good.", Carlos revealed. "Because at least I know, those children and others aren't entrapped for something they're innocent of."

"We can't do that.", Adam disagreed.

Ben shook his head, giving his father a stern look. "It's up to us, Dad." Adam stared at him for a while and for a second, Ben thought he was going to further protest. Instead, he just shot him a smile and a nod in approval. He turned back to the attendants. "I choose to be a king who moves forward. It's time for forgiveness. It's time for new beginnings. The barrier will come down."

"YES!", came a shout, turning out to be Lonnie, Doug whooping beside her.

The clapping had started with Audrey, then Chad, Jane and soon after everyone else joined in, obviously in a collective agreement with the decision. It was time to bring the barrier. It was time to set aside differences and join together.

"Mal." The sorceress turned to see FG presenting her the wand. Mal thanked her and turned back to her friends with the wand in her hands.

"So, we're definitely ready for this?", she grinned.

"Of course. Bring it down, Mal.", Carlos replied, Evie giggling in excitement and Jay giving a clap in encouragement.

"Alright then." She let the wand's magic join hers, eyes glowing. "To make the world a better place, we have to do it face to face.", she chanted. She squeezed Evie's hand as her and the others also chanted with her.

"To make the world a better place, we have to do it face to face."

Gold shot out and flew to the barrier, sparkles following after that formed an ivory and gold bridge from Auradon's edge to the once broken bridge of the Isle.

The Isle's residents watched in awe and happiness as the barrier disbanded, feeling the sun's warmth on their faces and smelling the clean air they all wanted and needed for so long.

Uma had came out, having seen the speech and was amazed that the barrier really was down. The very thing she always hoped would happen. Looking around, she could see others jumping and cheering, hugging each other. It warmed her heart and she felt nothing but pure satisfaction after so long.

"My plan. Yes!"

On the balcony, the Core Four and Ben shared hugs, eyeing to the Isle.

Mal had a good feeling that Uma was right now in bliss. She knew after all the wrong she has done her, she owed it to Uma and she couldn't be happier that she at least delivered this to her.

** _It's time to bring it together_ **

** _Time for a brand new start_ **

Standing on another balcony, Uma had looked out to Auradon. Despite being over there to save the world, she did see that it was a beautiful land. A land that maybe others could marvel in it, too. Well, now it was a guarantee since the barrier was gone. Opportunities were now open. All kinds of opportunities.

** _We're gonna put it in motion_ **

** _Break down what keeps us apart_ **

** _No more no division we down_ **

** _New team got the vision_ **

** _ Unite till we stand_ **

** _Now we living marching_ **

** _In the light, one, two_ **

** _One, two like_ **

** _I see you_ **

** _You see me_ **

** _ Imperfect_ **

** _Perfectly_ **

** _Face to face we can see_ **

** _Clearly our similarities like_ **

When she thought about it, Mal realized she and Uma weren't all too different. Both of them wanted the best for the places they called home. Their attitudes were even a bit similar. They stayed loyal and compassionate to those who were close to them, even snarky to them once in a while.

There was the saying that those alike would often clash since opposites attract, however it wasn't as if it was a definite.

** _Day and night_ **

** _Wrong or right_ **

** _We come together for a good time_ **

** _We're gonna break this down_ **

** _We're gonna rock the town_ **

** _Everyone all around_ **

** _Let's be whoever like this_ **

** _ Stronger together like this_ **

Uma, Harry, Gil and Celia had ran down from the balcony, heading to the Isle's redone entrance, heading onto the bridge. They laughed at Harry's joke about it being so bright it was blinding him, but nonetheless they were happy it was there. Just like the dancing group behind them.

** _Believing in second chances_ **

** _And we're all starting today_ **

** _Marching on in a new land_ **

** _Our world's a better_ **

** _ A better place_ **

"Come on. I bet it would be good to see them again this time.", Evie encouraged as she and the others ran to the bridge with some of the others following them as well.

No one disagreed that it would be nice to see Uma, Gil, and Harry again. Now that it was under better circumstances.

** _Welcome the additional love_ **

** _Unity new beginning for us_ **

** _Harmony that's a mission_ **

** _Marching_ **

** _In the light, one, two_ **

** _ One, two like_ **

** _I see you_ **

** _ You see me_ **

** _Imperfect_ **

** _Perfectly_ **

** _Face to face we can see_ **

** _Clearly our similarities like_ **

** _Day and night_ **

** _ Wrong or right_ **

** _We come together for a good time_ **

The Auradonians and the people of the Isle met in the middle, everyone willingly greeting with hugs and handshakes.

"Uma!"

At the call of her name, the sea witch saw Mal rush to her, ambushing her with a hug.

"Hey! Whoa! Didn't realize you would be this happy to see me.", she joked, returning the hug.

When Mal pulled away, she laughed. "Yeah. I want to thank you for opening my eyes."

Uma smiled at her. "Well, you're welcome."

"Looks like you will definitely be coming to our wedding.", Carlos had said as he joined them. "Hoping you would be one of my bridesmaids. Groom's maids? I don't know, one of them."

They shared a laugh.

"Of course. I'll be happy to be in your wedding."

"Great. We also have another surprise for you."

"Really now?" Uma placed her hands on her hips. "Something that could top this?"

Mal and Carlos exchanged smug grins, turning back to her and giving her the most innocent of glances.

"Depends on how you look at it. But you have to wait for it."

Carlos twirled Uma, getting another chuckle of her. Mal then did the same to her, which made Uma laugh again.

"Okay, you two!"

** _We're gonna break this down_ **

** _We're gonna rock the town_ **

** _ Everyone all around_ **

** _Just be whoever like this_ **

** _Stronger together like this_ **

** _We reunited like this_ **

"Come on and join the party with us.", Jay had offered to Gil as well as the others. "If sure the couple of the hour wouldn't mind."

"Really? We can come?"

Jay nodded, arm looping with the other. "Of course. Right, Carlos?"

"The more the merrier!"

Those from the Isle had mixed feelings about actually stepping foot in Auradon. Fright, uncertainty and excitement were rolled into one as they got closer and closer. The results would be unexpected, but it was time for a change. No more living in fear.

** _Bringing it, bringing it_ **

** _Bri-bri-bringing it down_ **

** _Bringing it, bringing it_ **

** _Bri-bri-bringing it down_ **

** _ Bringing it, bringing it_ **

** _Bri-bri-bringing it down_ **

** _Bringing it, bringing it_ **

** _Bri-bri-bringing it down_ **

The Auradonians, along with the Core Four had joined the others who stayed behind. The people of the Isle stayed rooted at the entrance. They stared at the opposing group, shocked when they all bowed to them. After so many years of Auradon deeming them low... disgusting... evil...

They were giving them a welcome.

Uma let out a heartfelt chuckle and ran to Mal, the other giving her a hug that was happily received.

"Dance with us!", Evie asked, holding hands with Doug who was already in the dancing spirit.

"I call the adorable one!", Lonnie stated, grabbing onto Gil. Jay laughed when Harry let out a "Hey!" She also claimed Audrey who had been eyeing a certain captain with wondering eyes.

Uma also laughed, catching the jealousy vibes from her first mate. "Oh, boy. Harry, come and dance with me.", she offered, slapping his chest playfully.

Everyone grabbed a dance partner, the pairs either Auradonian with another Auradonian, an Islander with another Islander or mixed. No one really had a preference since it really didn't matter. This is a celebration of a shining new era.

The band had amped the music, playing it louder and faster. Oddly enough, everyone still stayed in sync even with different styles. Really, it all felt harmonized. Uniting. Right.

** _We're gonna break this down_ **

** _ Break this down_ **

** _We're gonna rock the town_ **

** _Ooh, we're gonna rock the town_ **

** _Everyone all around_ **

** _Just be whoever like this_ **

** _Stronger together like this_ **

** _ We reunited like this_ **

** _We're gonna break this down_ **

** _ Come on, we're gonna break it down_ **

** _We're gonna rock the town_ **

** _Everybody on the Isle_ **

** _Gonna rock_ **

** _Everyone all around_ **

** _Just be whoever like this_ **

** _Stronger together like this_ **

** _We reunited like this_ **

** _Bringing it, bringing it_ **

** _ Bri-bri-bringing it down_ **

Cheering and claps emitted around the party, everyone jumping and hugging each other. Confetti was even thrown, raining down in burst of colors. Mal had spotted some more people from the Isle coming, bringing signs that represented her, the rest of Core Four and even the Sea Three. Even a dragon was being held and moved was brought over.

She laughed as the performers slithered the dragon around her.

"I can't believe I was about to ruin something like this.", she said, regretting ever making a decision like that and relieved she didn't fall through. "Ooh! That reminds me! Carlos!"

At the call of his name, Carlos had looked from Ben to her, arms still around his fiancé.

"Hm?"

Mal tapped on his arm and then pointed to where Uma was dancing with Evie.

"We have to tell her!"

Carlos instantly remembered the discussion they had, nodding. "That's right! Uma! Uma! We have something to tell you!", he shouted as he and the others gathered around her.

"What's up? Is it about that surprise you mentioned?", she asked.

"Yup. After much talking and thinking it over, now that the Isle is free and the people still will need someone to guide them, we believe that you should be crowned Queen of the Isle."

Uma's browns lit up and widened at the words. Harry and Gil even looked just as shocked for their friend, but instantly agreed.

"M-me? I mean... not saying it's a bad thing, but why me?"

"If it wasn't for you, none of this would even happened. Uma, you opened our eyes.", Mal admitted. "I think the Isle deserves someone who has a heart like yours to lead them."

"Only if you want to. We're not pressuring you or anything.", Jay added in, Evie nodding.

They waited for her answer, smiling when they saw a tear came down her cheek and her lips curl upwards in happiness.

"I would want nothing more."

"Yes!", Harry laughed, swooping in for a hug and spinning her around. "Yes!"

"Everyone! Let's cheer for our new Queen of the Isle, Uma!", Carlos announced, clapping.

Around them, everyone had praised Uma, some even going for a hug and verbally thanking and congratulating her.

It made the now queen feel very good, overjoyed. All she ever wanted was her people to prosper and be happy. Even with the added pressure of a crown, she was glad she was in the guaranteed position to make sure it stayed that way.

"Are we going to have a coronation for her?", Celia had asked Ben.

"I was already starting some plans."

"Awesome! Oh my gosh! Daddy!"

The young girl had spotted her father at the entrance, running over to him. The Smee Twins and Dizzy did the same when they spotted their father and grandmother. The adults were ambushed with embraces from them, accepting with laughs and smiles.

"There's my girl!" Facilier picked her up once and spun her before putting her down and following her into the party.

Dizzy had lead her grandmother further into the party, too, still clinging onto her around the waist.

Squeaky and Squirmy also clinged to their father around his legs, but out of pure happiness then fright. It was kind of funny seeing the older Smee penguin walking into the crowd with them.

"That's just beautiful.", Ben snickered, holding onto Carlos' hand. "Speaking of, with the barrier down, sooner or later, I will probably meet your mom. She will be my mother-in-law. Kind of nervous."

"You're nervous?!", came a shaken shout. The couple glanced to the side to see Dude coming down the stairs before stopping. "HIS MOM IS CRUELLA DE VIL! I'M PETRIFIED!"

Carlos shrugged, leaning against the king and squeezing his hand. "You? Wonder how she'll feel to see the drastic turn my life took. One day I was a servant boy for her and now I'm future co-King of Auradon."

"Well, maybe she'll be---"

"But that's what I'm not worried about. Wait, till she hears I want to run my own animal shelter and be a vet."

Ben's eyes went wide at the thought. Horror rose at the worst case scenarios forged in his head. "Oh..."

"Yeah..."

A little further away, Gil and Jay was talking.

"You know, I think I want to finish the rest of this summer exploring.", Jay admitted. "What do you say? Want to join me? Jungles or icebergs?"

"How about both?!", Gil answered.

"And not without me!", Chad added in, wrapping arms around Jay's waist from behind. "I could provide transportation and other necessities."

"Babe, you're the best!"

"Mal really came through.", Uma had said, standing next to Evie who nodded in agreement. They watched as the purple haired sorceress danced with Jane.

"She always does."

"So she's definitely taken.", Harry stated, pointing to Mal and Jane. "Both of them."

"Yup, Harry. Definitely. Both are taken and in a relationship with each other.", Evie answered.

"As is Evie.", Doug quickly defended, sliding in next to his girlfriend and twirling her away.

"Wow."

"Boy, if you don't tell Gil you want to date him!", Uma growled, grabbing onto Harry and leading him to said Sea Three member.

"What?! Uma!"

"Gil! Harry wants to tell you something!" Gil had turned to Harry with questioning golden-brown gaze. Behind him, Jay grinned seeing how speechless Harry went.

"..."

"You got this, Hook."

"Harry, are you okay? You look red, man.", Gil noted, reaching out and placing a hand on Harry's forehead without realizing it just made Harry more flushed. "Are you sick or something?"

"Pleasedateme!", came the rushed response.

"What?"

Uma rolled her eyes, hands going on her hips. "He wants to finally hook up with you, pun intended. He wants to be boyfriends.", she cleared up.

When Gil glanced back at Harry, the pirate nodded. "Yeah... I want to date you."

"Oh. Oh! Oh! Then, yeah! We should do that!"

Harry blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah! Kinda had a crush on you since... probably forever."

"He's just better at hiding it.", Uma chuckled. "Knew it."

"So... we're..."

Gil had pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek and took hold of his hand, squeezing it. "Yes. We are!"

"Finally! Damn, if you two continued with this... weird thing you had going, I would have probably lost it.", Uma sighed.

"Thanks."

"What's my name?", Uma joked, raising her hands in self-praise.

"Uma.", Harry playfully answered, swooping in to give her a kiss, but she quickly dodged him, shaking her head.

"Nah. No. Kiss Gil." At that time, Audrey had spun in, bumping into Uma.

"Ooh! Sorry, Uma.", the princess apologized, blushing a little.

"No, no, you're good."

The two had engaged in a long daze, staring at each other. Chad and Jay exchanged quick looks, already seeing what was happening.

"Um, I don't think you two have been properly introduced. Audrey, Uma. Uma, Audrey.", Jay stated as Lonnie came over, also eyeing the two with a smirk.

"Hi.", Audrey greeted sweetly, taking hold of Uma's hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"..."

"I love this.", Harry teased, snickering even more even when Gil nudged his ribs.

"Uma, would you like to dance with Audrey?"

"... huh?" Uma blinked, shaking her head to get herself out her stupor. "Oh. Yes, yes!" She cleared her throat. "I would like to, thank you."

Audrey giggled, leading Uma to dance.

Lonnie and Jay high-fived. "Boom."

"Maybe now Audrey can actually be happy.", Chad smiled.

"I'm so proud of you.", Jane told Mal, the two of them standing near the entrance of the party. Neither of them had noticed the approaching guest. "I'm glad you changed your mind. Look how happy everyone is right now."

Mal noticed, cheeks flushed pink as Jane settled her head onto her shoulder. She looked over everyone, seeing that they all were happy. Doug and Evie were hugging each other, Dizzy cooing over them while her grandmother chuckled at her. Lonnie was joking around with Gil and Harry, the now couple holding hands. Chad and Jay was with them, also holding hands, watching their two closest friends dance with each other. Carlos and Ben looked to be in their own world, gazing into each other's eyes and holding each other close while they swayed to the music. Celia and the Smee Twins were with their fathers and from the looks of it, telling all they so far seen of Auradon.

"Yeah. I'm glad, too."

"So I'm invited to their wedding, right? I want to try out the cake and I can kill a guitar solo for the reception. Probably be more fun than my own."

The couple turned around to see Hades.

Jane's eyes went wide seeing the god. "Um... hi?"

"I'm guessing this is your girlfriend?", he asked, gesturing to the young fairy.

Mal had ran up to him and hugged him. "Hi, Dad! And yes, this is my girlfriend. Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother."

"I can see the resemblance. She's a cutie."

"Um... thank you, sir!", Jane squeaked. The God of the freaking Underworld was in front of her, can you really blame her?

Mal chuckled, turning to Jane. "It's cool, Jane. I'm sure my Dad isn't going to hurt you."

"No, no! I'm not scared! It's just... okay, yeah he's scary, but he's like super cool, too. Like, you really collect souls?"

Okay, you can say that since Jane started dating Mal, she has taken an interest in the darker side of magic.

Hades was a bit taken back that this girl who looked innocent as a bunny actually questioned something like that. But it was clear that she was accepting.

"Hm. I think I'll like this one. I'm sure you two will be happy together.", he assures.

His daughter smiles and hugs him again before hugging Jane. With Mal's back to him and Jane looking his way, he gave the young brunette the 'I'm watching you' gesture. He doesn't care how sweet of a person you are, he will let you know not to hurt his daughter.

Jane got that message, nodding in response and her face lacking color.

"Welcome to Auradon.", she states politely as Mal takes his hand and leads him further into the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the aftermath, huh? Well, it's been a good run.


	12. THE AFTERMATH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last movie, huh? Which means the last movie parody... that suck doesn't it?

"I don't care if this is your engagement party, you can't have all the chocolate!"

He just finished the last bite of his cake before going in to cut another piece. "Watch. Me."

Lonnie groaned and turned to Ben who stood there, amused. "Ben, control your fiancé."

"Now, Lonnie, you know I can't do that."

"No, no. You just don't want to try."

"That, too."

Carlos hummed happily as he nuzzled against Ben's arm. After finishing his cake within seconds, no less. "Hey, you should totally love me right now."

"I already do, love."

"Wait a minute! You scowl me for eating cake and you just ate, like... five pieces!", Celia suddenly piped up, Facilier laughing wildly behind her. "That is injuste!"

"Shush, I had only three pieces."

"Wow."

Jay had came bouncing up, hand in hand with Chad with Harry and Gil not too far behind. One look at his best friend and the son of Jafar knew.

"He's hyper. His engagement party and he's bound to do something embarrassing."

"You're embarrassing."

"Ben, you're going to be married to this disaster. Remember that."

Ben had hugged Carlos around the waist from behind and kissed his cheek. "I love this disaster. So it's a win for us."

Carlos pointed an accusing finger at Jay. "And to think I assigned you to be my best man. I'm giving the position to Harry."

"What?! No!"

"Yeah, we don't need those problems.", Harry disagreed, shaking his head.

"Ha ha! I was joking. Jay, you will always be my number one bud. You're still my best man."

"I better be!"

Chad kissed Jay's cheek, laughing. "You're very protective of your best friend role, huh?"

"I've earned it and I'm keeping it."

The rest of the group had now gathered. "So we're all here, huh?", Audrey inquired, squeezing Uma's hand. The sea witch appeared to still be taking in Audrey's interest in her, but she wasn't complaining.

"Yup. Forever and always.", Mal agreed, hugging onto Jane who giggled, her cheeks pink. "And to think we were all into our own groups just some time ago."

"Yeah. Top four, AKs, pirates. All so different, yet similar, too.", Evie adds in, both her and Doug smiling at each other with adoration in their eyes.

"We all should take like a road trip or something. We all need a major vacation after everything we all been through and done."

"Yeah! I almost became beasty boy's snack!", Harry accused, giving Ben a mockingly angry glare.

With a blush, Ben just nuzzled his face into Carlos' neck.

* * *

Everyone haven't noticed them slip away. And even if they did, no one followed them. Jane surely didn't, complaining how she didn't get a chance to eat her birthday cake and decided the rest of the engagement cake was hers.

Jay, Mal, Evie and Carlos stood hand in hand, peering out to the Isle, standing at the entrance of the newly formed bridge.

Each of them had mixed feelings about who they thought about on that Isle. Their parents.

Mal was aware her mother was still there and wondered if she was in lizard form or not. She also was a little timid about seeing her again. Surely, the fairy would be enraged at her daughter's actions. However, Mal acknowledged that even though the original plan was evil intended, she accomplished the goal of taking down the barrier and letting the villains and their kids free.

Jay wasn't too sure how his father would feel or react to his son. Recalling back to his life on the Isle, his father always made it to remind Jay to be selfish. Turns out, the lessons didn't stick. Jay was the most selfless of them all.

Evie had a feeling where my mother wouldn't be too pleased that she hadn't snagged a prince and was giving her a wing with lots and lots of mirrors, but surely the Evil Queen would be proud she was building her own fashion empire. Her mother should be happy that she raised a smart and powerful girl. Right?

And Carlos... he was definitely dreading his mother. The last he ever spoke to her was when he yelled at her. Knowing Cruella, she'd probably do something rather drastic the first chance she gets. She'll try to get him to submit again, no doubt. However, he wouldn't back down. Not this time. He'd make her see reason with every fiber in his body. He'd enforce it if he had to. He'd tell her that for once, allow him his happiness and to be a mother and not a tyrant. He's the future co-King, he is going to act so.

All of them were going to take a stand against their parents if they had to. Hopefully, it wouldn't come down to it, but that's a small probability.

All of them was going to try to talk it out and try to make their parents see reason and to try to have a second go at life.

They weren't going to give up on them.

Because...

"Do you ever miss them?", Evie questions.

Jay had let out an exhale, giving a small nod. "Yeah. I mean... they're still our parents. Not the best ones, but they're apart of our origin story."

"They are.", Carlos agreed.

"You think they miss us?", Mal asked next, preparing herself to be on the search for a lizard or the human form of her mother.

"Yeah. Of course..." Jay's not convinced. Neither are they, but there's an open bridge to find out.

"I mean, we're still they're kids. And even though we choose good, we're still rotten."

"To the core.", they all finished together with grins on their faces.

Carlos had let go of Evie's hand. "As scared as I am... I think I want to face her."

"Honestly, same. We have to sooner or later, right?"

"Yup. And with that being said..."

"Hey, last one over the bridge..."

"Is a rotten apple!"

They all took off, heading for the Isle with anticipation in their hearts.

It's another chapter closed and surely the end of a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE! HA HA! NOPE!
> 
> I actually plan to write another story to follow this one and depending on how that one ends, I already have the plot and stuff down, I might do the Benlos wedding.


End file.
